Paper Bomb
by YaoiPhox
Summary: A request - SasoKonan minor to SasoDei; also has KH... my usual pairings are bound to show. AU & YAOI is Inevitable. Sasori has a girlfriend he pays little attention to especially upon meeting some hot blonde. Which will Sasori choose? Paper or Bomb
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Still working on Last Chap of Lasting Partners & Rewrite of "Title Pending" on hold til after this:

Blood Drenched Scorpion- AU Fanfic

WARNINGS:

Yaoi Smut

Language

An American knowing nothing of Tokyo in charge of the story. *Lee thumbs up*

Very Possible OOC & Maybe OC's

POSSIBLE Pairings: SasoKonan, KakuHida, My Usuals…. (hint- check Profile)

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

"Where should this go, Danna?"

A redhead exhaled, turning away from the box he had set down, to face a blonde with long hair carrying a second box. The redhead's actual name was Sasori, age twenty. He was fresh out of the university and just now moving into his new two bedroom apartment. Upon arrival he had met a neighbor, Deidara, age yet to be determined… as was his gender from a first glance. Sasori pointed to a door a little ways down the short hallway.

"Be careful with those. I need them for work." Sasori explained before heading back to the moving truck out front.

The apartment complex was dubbed _Akatsuki. _It was unlike most of the surrounding Tokyo buildings for it had an American feel and appearance. Sasori hopped into the back of the van to grab a box for the kitchen. Although he would never admit it, he was glad the blonde had offered to help. He was somewhat of an amputee, you see. When he was young he had been in quite an accident which had claimed the lives of his parents. Now he looks like the puppets he makes in his free time. How closely in resemblance, only he knows.

He hopped back out of the vehicle and headed back inside, passing Deidara half way. Sasori gave a brief nod in greeting he returned it with a dazzling grin.

They continued to work hard 'til noon when the moving van was completely empty. The two were sitting in the living/dining room sipping tea on the hard wood floor. Deidara sat across from Sasori, both of them on their knees. His brilliant blue eyes swept across the room.

"You don't have very much furniture, hm." He noted, his eyes returning to the light brown pair.

"I've got a bed and a workbench & stool and that's about all the furniture I'll need- Konan's brother will bring some of her furniture as well." Sasori replied in a dull monotone.

"Ah, is she your roommate? That would explain the two bedrooms, hm."

"She is my girlfriend and roommate. The spare bedroom is strictly for my puppets.

"Puppets?" Was that a snicker Sasori heard?

"Puppets." His eyes narrowed.

Deidara rolled his eyes and soon rambled on to a new topic. Sasori found that the brat had quite a few shared interests. He too liked art although his vision was poor in the matter. He was nineteen, also fresh out of university- an art university. He also felt offended when mistaken for a girl or some other thing due to appearance alone. Sasori had a far younger appearance than he really was thanks to his accident. Sasori wasn't one for conversation and only heard half of what the other said.

"Well, I best be off, hmm." Deidara stood suddenly, bringing Sasori from his trance, "Maybe I'll throw you a party this weekend, hmm."

"Okay. Thanks again for the help, Brat." Sasori drawled, earning a tempered pout from him.

"I'm only a year younger than you, Danna." Deidara emphasized the title, dragging it on the way to the door.

Sasori scoffed once the door had closed. The nicknames developed somewhere along the line. The reason for his title he assumed it was because he had ordered Deidara around during the move in. His thoughts scattered when the door opened again.

"'Sori~?" a blue haired woman appeared in the doorway.

Konan, a woman of nineteen like Deidara. She had a stud piercing on her bottom lip and was always seen with one of her signature origami flowers in her hair of medium length. She wore simple business clothes; she worked as a secretary at the mega-organization in which Sasori would be working in. The latter met her at the door after putting away the cups Deidara and he had used. They embraced and exchanged a chaste kiss.

"How was the museum?" Sasori asked, pulling her further into the apartment.

"I think you'll like it." She cooed, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"Oh?" He drawled playfully, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You got this place filled up pretty quickly, Sasori." She looked around the box-cluttered living space.

"A neighbor helped. Long blonde hair and deep blue eyes." Konan's eyes narrowed at this. "He lives right below us." Sasori smirked, noticing her jealousy.

"Oh." She giggled, pulling away from him and heading for the master bedroom at the back of the living space. "I'll unpack the bedroom, you work on unpacking your workshop."

Deidara trudged down to his apartment, opening the door slowly. He was startled to find someone sitting on his loveseat. He sighed and closed the door behind him. He pulled a smirk before strolling up to the gray-haired man. He draped his arms around his neck and blew in his ear. He danced back with a laugh just as Hidan went ramrod straight. He turned his magenta eyes on his attacker.

"He gone again?" Deidara asked routinely.

"Of course." Hidan replied with a scowl.

"Where to this time, hm?" Deidara went to the kitchen to find lunch already cooking on the stove.

"America," Hidan answered, "and don't fucking mess with the dumplings, bitch."

"Yes ma'am, un." Deidara laughed, returning to the living room.

"Don't call me a girl, chick-dick." Hidan snapped, earning a deadly glare which he returned until…

_DING._

"Your dumplings are done, _mom_."

Hidan shot a final scowl before returning to the kitchen and donning an apron. Deidara switched on the television set, plopping down on the warmed loveseat. Hidan must have been here since he left to help the new neighbor.

"So where the fuck were you this morning?" Hidan asked, handing a bowl of dumplings on rice to Deidara and sitting next to the blonde with a bowl of his own.

"Helping a guy above me move in." He replied absently poking the gyoza with his chopstick.

"He hot?" Hidan had stuffed the piping hot food in his mouth, relishing the burn.

A small nod.

"He single?" Hidan grinned slyly.

A shake of the head.

"Oh… maybe later then…" Hidan trailed.

"Eh, he's a straight bastard, hm! Bossy and bound to be roughly abusive- a pig." Deidara laughed.

"Oi, watch who fuckin' you're talking to!"

"Sorry, I forgot you find the sadists sexy, hm."

"Oi, he's not just sadistically sexy, he's fucking delicious." Hidan laughed with the blonde.

They conversed avidly until long after finishing lunch that ended up as dinner. Deidara offered to do the dishes while Hidan set up a game. They sat down in front of the GameCube, the air thick with competitive insults.

"So, you're staying with me until he's back again, hm?"

"Ha! SUCK IT DEI! I kicked your sorry ass!" Hidan jumped up, startling Deidara, "Oh, and yeah. I'll be here until he's back… about three days after he says he'll be back." He added with a laugh.

Deidara gave his friend a pitying look he didn't see. He never liked his choice of boyfriend- even though he was the one that set them up. The man seemed different after that awful accident a few years back. Deidara shook his head, '_No… it wasn't the accident. It was that promotion.' Deidara was stirred from his thoughts when Hidan stood, yawning._

"I'm goin' to bed, night, bitch."

"… Good night." Deidara blinked before joining him in the master bedroom, thoughts lingering on that redhead.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

_1235 - Word Count._

_Blood Drenched Scorpion's Request- _

_I'll do my best!_

_Blood Drenched Scorpion SasoKona to SasoDei AU FF Request Due by June_


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Happy Mother's Day!… or not… xD :

Blood Drenched Scorpion- AU Fanfic

WARNINGS:

**Yaoi** Smut

Language

An American knowing nothing of Tokyo in charge of the story. *Lee thumbs up*

Very Possible OOC & Maybe OC's

POSSIBLE Pairings: SasoKonan, KakuHida, My Usuals…. (hint- check Profile)

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

Sasori stirred once his alarm sounded. He rumbled up to a sitting position, rubbed his eyes, and then crawled out of bed. Konan was stirring soon and he grabbed a change of clothes, hurrying to the bathroom. Konan, on the other side of the door, looked to the door a moment before she too grabbed a change of clothes- only she changed without care of who saw. Once she had finished, she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sasori… can I come in? I have to put on my makeup."

"Hang on, still changing." He called back.

Konan sighed. They had been dating for about a year and a half and were plenty old enough. Yet her stubborn boyfriend wouldn't even let her glimpse at what the clothing veiled. The door opened and Sasori brushed past, fully dressed.

They decided to skip breakfast this morning and headed out of their apartment. As they were going down the steps they heard a crash and a door flung open. Sasori pulled Konan out of the way as Deidara landed inches away. He managed to catch himself and leap back to his feet. Sasori followed his irritated gaze to the doorway where a man stood. He almost looked albino if it wasn't for his gray hair, slicked back and impossibly perfect.

"Fuckin' slut! I told you not to wake me up- it's the only fucking day I get off!" he snarled- clearly not a morning person.

Konan turned red at the implications. Sasori, on the other hand, focused on the blonde for a reaction.

"Well s-o-rr-y, un! You're the whore that can't keep to his own apartment, hm!" Deidara snapped.

"Hidan, Deidara- stop now before we have to rebuild yet another establishment." A new voice sounded from the room across from the blonde's.

It was Pein. An orange-haired male with twice an extreme amount of piercings. He was Konan's brother- the one that ran this apartment under the main organization, _Akatsuki_. _Akatsuki _had a group of buildings surrounding the apartments at which the occupants worked. Deidara scoffed with Hidan at Pein's demands. The gray-haired male retreated back into the blonde's apartment, slamming the door behind.

"Your roommate, brat?" Sasori drawled with a smirk.

"Nope, he's my fuck-buddy, hm." Deidara whirled around to return the smirk.

"Deidara, please, my sister is here." Pein sighed, motioning to the flushed bluenette.

"Eh… y-you mean your sister is that guy's boyfriend?" Deidara started, eyes slightly widened.

"Unfortunately… now, come with me, I have to tell you something, Deidara."

Pein coughed into his hand and led him to the parking lot. Sasori and Konan were following close behind. They had to get to their car for work, after all.

"Now, Kakuzu-san said he'd be away until Wednesday."

"In his case, Saturday, hm." Deidara interrupted.

"Regardless, you're in charge of Hidan until he returns."

"No, really, hmm?" Deidara mocked, "I'm just letting him stay with me 'cause he's in an affair."

"I hope for your sake that's sarcasm…"

"Yes, it is, Pein-sama."

"You will also be the one to inform the two that my sister has moved below them so they are to keep their nights quiet." Pein hinted, Sasori paused, curious.

"That's suicide, un!" Deidara gasped, turning pale.

"Then you have no problem. Have a lovely day." Pein droned, sweeping off towards the office.

Deidara stood there for a moment, eye twitching. Sasori blinked and called out to the blonde. The blonde responded, trotting over to the couple.

"What was that about?"

"Ah, it's nothing, Sasori-san, un." Deidara dismissed the subject then grinned, "Where are you headed, hm?"

"Work…"

"I know that!" Deidara rolled his eyes, "I mean, where?"

"Wherever the boss is so I may find that out." Sasori answered.

"I'll be going to the Financial building." Konan offered, smiling sweetly.

"Oh? I'll be at the Art Museum if you guys need me then, un." Deidara dipped his head a bit before heading off for the nearby building.

Konan and Sasori exchanged a quick glance before she led him to his destination. They arrived at a small building near the Financial building. Sasori gave his thanks and accepted a brief, chaste kiss on the cheek from Konan. She left with a slight frown on her face. Sasori was never really interested in anything a normal couple would do. Konan brushed off her thoughts again though, hurrying to her cubicle. Sasori gave a sigh and pushed the door open. A man with dark skin and green hair greeted him from a desk at the center of the lobby.

"You must be Sasori-san. Madara-sama has been waiting for you." The man stood and he led him to a door off to the side.

The man gave a quick knock on the door. They waited until a voice was heard on the other side.

"Who is it?"

"Sasori-san has arrived, Madara-sama." The man replied.

"Enter then, Zetsu-san."

The office was nice, Sasori's eyes swept around, noticing there were many photos of eyes on one wall. There were also eyes floating in jars- whether or not they were real… Sasori didn't want to find out. They were all red and all bore down on him as if looking into his soul. He shuddered and turned his attention back to Madara.

"You are Sasori-san, boyfriend to Pein's sister, and an expert at creation. Your hobby is puppetry and your occupation is making prosthetic limbs- aided by you hobby. You will be working in the museum on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Tuesdays and Fridays are to be at the Hospital- unless there is no need of your talent. Weekends off." Madara read from a paper handed to him by Zetsu from a filing cabinet.

Sasori nodded his head and turned to leave just as someone new burst into the room. Sasori started, coming face-to-face with Zetsu. Upon further inspection, he realized that it wasn't for this man had light skin. He took a step back- the newcomer was panting as if he had run from somewhere.

"DEIDARA-SAN'S TYING TOBI-CHAN TO ONE OF HIS SCULPTURES!"

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

1010 - Word Count

Blood Drenched Scorpion's Request-

I'll do my best!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! Hope ya had a lovely Happy Mother's Day!… or not…:

Blood Drenched Scorpion- AU Fanfic

WARNINGS:

**Yaoi** Smut

Language

An American knowing nothing of Tokyo in charge of the story. *Lee thumbs up*

Very Possible OOC & Maybe OC's

POSSIBLE Pairings: SasoKonan, KakuHida, SasoDei, the Usuals…

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

"DEIDARA-SAN'S TYING TOBI-CHAN TO ONE OF HIS SCULPTURES!"

"…Again…?" Madara and Zetsu sighed, uninterested.

Zetsu's mirror, on the other hand, was simply frantic. Madara gave a brief nod in Zetsu's direction and the man led Sasori and the other out of the room. The new man hurried out the lobby, impatiently waiting for Zetsu. Sasori kept pace, not liking to keep others waiting.

"What's the hurry?" He droned, receiving a wide-eyed look from the unnamed individual.

"You'll see when we get there, now calm down, Zetsu-kun." Zetsu sighed.

"You're both named Zetsu?" Sasori questioned as they headed for the Art Museum.

"Yeah, we're Twins. I was born first… just address me as Zetsu-san and him as Zetsu-kun." Zetsu-san explained.

Sasori frowned but said no more. They entered the museum but headed straight for the back. Double doors led to a closed off area out back. There was a glorious statue just in the middle and sure enough, the blonde was there. Sasori saw the 'Tobi' boy was indeed tied to the large, abstract bird's feet. His orange, swirly mask hid his face save one dark eye. Deidara was fishing through a pouch at his side, a crazed look on his face.

"Deidara, untie Tobi." Zetsu-san sighed, obviously bored by the ordeal.

"Tobi's fine! Deidara-sempai is letting Tobi become art!" The man sounded four; Sasori's eye twitched at the sound.

"That's right, Tobi-chan, hm, you'll be my best piece yet!" Sasori's eyes widened in shock when the blonde withdrew some red stick that looked a lot like-

"IS THAT DYNAMITE!?" Sasori exclaimed as the 'artist' began to fasten the explosives to Tobi.

"Deidara-san! Please, think rationally! You can't blow Tobi-chan up! That's murder!" Zetsu-kun pleaded, rushing forward.

"Eh? The kid has no problem- it would be assisted suicide at worst, hmm." Deidara grinned, stepping back to admire his work.

"You actually want to explode such an amazing art work?" Sasori gawked, appearing at the other artist's side.

"It's not art yet- the art lies within the explosion, un!" Deidara hid the sudden blush at the redhead's praise.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my twenty years, brat."

The smile vanished, replaced with an "O" of surprise. His eyes darkened and he whipped around to glare at the fellow artist. Said artist returned it, only he appeared bored and cool. Zetsu took that time to free the man from the sculpture. They snuck away unnoticed, safe.

"Art is meant to be brief, fleeting, un. Like life, hm." Deidara got an uncharacteristically dreamy look on his face.

"Bull, brat- Art is eternal, meant to last and be admired for long after death to serve as a reminder." Sasori's outburst broke the look on Deidara's face, replaced with loathing shock.

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal!"

"Fleeting, un!"

"Eternal!"

"FLEETING!"

Deidara shouted tossing a lit match onto the remaining dynamite. Sasori leapt back with him just as the owl-like statue burst into many pieces. Deidara admired the blast's remains with a smug look, hands on his hips. Sasori's eye twitched and he turned from the rubble to glance at Deidara. He smiled in spite of himself. The blonde- although blind to true art- was one to admire, standing up for his views. Not to mention…

"Oh, there you are, Sasori!" Sasori sent a silent prayer that Konan came before his thoughts could wander.

"What are you doing here, Konan?" Sasori asked, turning away from the dazzling blonde.

"It's break time so I thought we could go eat lunch somewhere."

"Hm? Do you think I could come, un?" Deidara turned from his art work, not sure quite why he wanted to go.

"I don-"

"Of course you can, you can show us the best place to eat!" Konan interrupted Sasori.

"Well, that would be my place at the moment, un… but any other day would be at the _Akatsuki's _Restaurant, hm." Deidara looked thoughtful, already heading back inside the museum.

Konan pulled Sasori after her and the blonde. Deidara brought them to another building directly across from the museum, skirting the apartments. The place was a lot like a circle with the apartments in the middle of all the businesses owned by the organization. Deidara stopped at the grand entrance to the restaurant. In no time a boy had arrived, a bus boy it looked. He shook his short curly blonde hair from his light pink (not magenta) eyes.

"Heya, Deidara-kun, table for three?" the boy asked in a sweet voice.

"Yeah- where's Atari, hm?" Deidara allowed the kid to take the three to a seat towards the back.

"In case you haven't noticed it's quite busy, so he let me take over some chores." The boy explained, flashing a nearly perfect smile as he set down the menus.

"Oh, Suki, this is Sasori and Konan, they just moved in next to you and Atari, un." Deidara swept his hand towards the addressed who took seats on the other side of the booth's table.

"Uh-oh." Suki grinned playfully, "Which side?"

"Right below Kakuzu and Hidan's, un." The blondes snickered, sharing an inside joke.

"Sucks for them, but anyways- What would you two like to drink?"

"Tea." They replied.

Suki gave a curt nod, still smiling before whisking away. Deidara observed Sasori and Konan, already knowing what he wanted. What he wanted was currently holding Konan's hand, perusing the menu. Deidara mentally pouted. He closed the eye not covered by his bangs and looked at the couple once more. He was always poked fun of by Hidan when he did this. Especially after giving the reason why. He liked to think it was the positive eye. He would look at scenes more closely, studying the good things and not the bad and good like most.

Sasori wasn't holding Konan's hand- she was holding his. The redhead showed little interest in her… he blinked, then again, Sasori didn't seem the type to show interest in anything. Then he saw it- an occasional flash of brown eyes glancing up at the blonde, curiosity brimming. Deidara squirmed when their eyes met. Sasori broke contact first upon Suki's return. He would have to ask his fellow ukes about this… tonight.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

1029 - Word Count

Haha, Deidara considers himself one 'a the ukes.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo! My first con this weekend! Can't wait! :

Blood Drenched Scorpion- AU Fanfic

WARNINGS:

**Yaoi** Smut

Language – It fucking has Hidan in it, peeps.

An American knowing nothing of Tokyo in charge of the story. *Lee thumbs up*

Very Possible OOC

Four (so far) OC's

POSSIBLE Pairings: SasoKonan, SasoDei, KakuHida, My Usuals...

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

"You fucking want to do what?!"

Deidara exhaled at Hidan's outburst. He returned from work around eight. Hidan had been sleeping on the couch when he had closed the door. Hidan jumped awake at the sound. Deidara sat down when his friend made room on the couch. Deidara's eyes had bore into the magenta eyes and the blue eyes proposed his plan.

"I said I want us to have an uke meeting tonight, un." Deidara hissed, blushing slightly.

"Why? You haven't hosted them since Zetsu started dating. Which I still don't fucking get, by the way." Hidan scoffed in disbelief.

"I stopped 'cause I was sulking- when they-of all men- actually managed to find someone special while I was- am- still a virgin, hm." Deidara snapped, blush increasing.

"So that's why... Damn...WAIT- Does this means you finally fucking found someone?!" Deidara jumped when Hidan's face was inches from his own in seconds.

"I don't know, hm. Now get the fuck outta my face, un!" Deidara scowled, shoving Hidan away with a hint of playfulness.

"Alright, I'll go round them cock-sucking bitches up." Hidan stood, brushing himself off before stepping out the door.

Deidara sat on the couch, waiting for the knocks. While he waited though, he realized he hadn't actually thought about how to approach his problem with the others. He pondered until there came the long awaited knock at the door, making Deidara jolt. He hurried to the door, pausing. Soon the six rapid knocks followed and Deidara opened the door.

"Been awhile, hm, Fox?" Deidara grinned at the woman with short, messy blonde hair and odd colored eyes.

"You're lucky Phox is in America with Kakuzu. You know how she hates these meetings." Fox grinned, stepping in to sit on the couch.

Deidara closed the door but didn't join her. Her and her lover, Phox were the only girls living in the complex until Konan. The thing was- Phox was an unwilling seme in their relationship, she was always jealous of what the ukes got. Deidara turned his attention back to the door as a new knock came followed by nine rapid knocks. He opened the door- a bit unwillingly- to let Itachi in.

"Hn." Was all he mumbled before joining Fox.

Deidara rolled his eyes and was about to close the door when Suki appeared. He held it open while the blonde hurried to sit on the floor in front of the couch. Tobi soon appeared, much to the blonde's annoyance, with Zetsu-san (not -kun). Hidan was sulking behind, trying to look small.

"I'll be in my apartment if you bitches need any-"

"Oh no you don't, uke." Deidara pulled Hidan in before he could run away.

"Stupid blonde psychopathic suicide bombing bitch."

Hidan murmured curses as Zetsu-san took him to the kitchen for Deidara. He instructed the gray-haired male to make snacks. Hidan obliged with a glare. The occupant of the apartment closed the door with his foot and joined the others, sitting on the sofa next to Fox; far away from the Uchiha.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I called this, un." Deidara started. He spoke confidently.

"Who is he?" Itachi droned.

'_Damn that Uchiha, un... reading my mind..._' he thought before giving in with a sigh, "I'm not sure if it's what y'all think. His name is Sasori though."

There was a crash from the kitchen. Hidan peeped around the corner, eyes wide. Deidara shot him a glare, warning him to keep his mouth shut. He rolled his eyes before withdrawing his head. Suki, on the other hand, didn't get the message.

"You mean that smokin' hot redhead you ate lunch with?" he squeaked.

"That meany redhead stopped Tobi from becoming a part of sempai's art!" Tobi pouted.

"More like saved your ass." Zetsu-san rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, I hate red hair." Fox groaned, "My advice: forget it."

"Fox-chan's just fucking jealous 'cause her bitchy redhead dated a bastard for his red hair." Hidan cackled from the kitchen.

Fox shot him a cold glare. Although Hidan couldn't see it, he could sense it. His cackle stopped abruptly.

"You morons aren't listening, un!" Deidara groaned, "I said I'm not sure what I feel for him, yeah. You all know I don't believe in all that love-at-first-sight crap, un." He scoffed, tossing his long golden locks back over his shoulder.

"Well, you guys have fucking talked, right?" Hidan returned, trays of rice balls balanced expertly on hands and head.

He set down the trays from his hands on the floor. He took the last from his head and placed it in Fox's hands. He took a seat next to Suki and sat back, supported by his hands.

"W-well yeah."

"Then it's not love at first sight." Itachi stated bluntly.

"How so?"

"Love at first sight would be my twin and Tobi's relationship." Zetsu-san offered,

"But the Foxes weren't dating until a couple of years after meeting, hm." Deidara frowned in Fox's direction.

"Meh, that's fucking different. They didn't know they were lesbos back then." Hidan explained.

"You didn't know you were a lesbian either."

"So wha- oh you son of'ah bitch." Hidan leered at her and everyone started laughing.

"Told you I could get _her_ to admit." Fox laughed hysterically.

"I'm a Jashin-damned guy, slut!" Hidan turned bright red.

"Stop it now, you two. I refuse to clean the blood leftover from meetings again." Itachi growled.

"Well, Deidara, what are you going to do? Why do you like him?" Suki dragged the topic back.

"He's hot."

"Established and agreed."

"He loves art."

"Figures."

"H-He's calm and collected, un."

"Cold-hearted bastard; check."

"He's not cold-hearted! Un!"

"Defensive; clearly love-struck."

Deidara paled at the nods received from the other ukes. Okay; so he has now figured out four things. One: The man is amazing. Two: He was in love with the man. Three: His friends approved of the man. Four: …

"But he is dating Pein-sama's sister." Deidara hung his head at Itachi's statement of fact.

Four: He was straight and taken.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

1005 – Word Count

Blood Drenched Scorpion's Request-

:C Poor Deidara...

Sorry for any unwanted OC's or OOC-ness.

Also: I know Pein is spelled wrong, but if I spell it Pain, I get mixed up... xD

Pain likes pain.

Pein likes pain.

See?


	5. Chapter 5

Yo! My first con this weekend! Can't wait! I'm on a roll with this story... well at least _I _think so...( :( ) :

Blood Drenched Scorpion- AU Fanfic

WARNINGS:

**Yaoi** Smut

Language – It fucking has Hidan in it, peeps.

An American knowing nothing of Tokyo in charge of the story. *Lee thumbs up*

Very Possible OOC

Four (so far) OC's

POSSIBLE Pairings: SasoKonan, SasoDei, KakuHida, My Usuals...

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

"Um... Konan?"

Sasori entered their shared room to find it pitch black. He looked around and, as his eyes adjusted, he noticed a dark form stretched out on the bed. He sighed and flipped on the light. His suspicions were confirmed. Konan was lying on their bed, again, in light blue lingerie. She tried this every month. He never minded it before, yet tonight he felt slightly annoyed. He made his way over to the bed.

'_Eh, why the fuck not? Might get __**that person**__ out of mind..._'

Sasori sighed to himself, climbing into bed then dimming the light. He could hear Konan's heart beating with hopes running high. She was finally going to get what she wanted after all this-

"What are you doing, Sasori?" She sighed in defeat, turning to find the addressed with his pillow over his face.

'_Damnit... why is this so much easier than usual to ignore her?_' He panicked mentally. "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind, Konan. We just moved in so I guess I'm a little stressed."

"What has there been to think about?" Konan asked sweetly.

She was always so kind. Although she wished Sasori would act more like her boyfriend, she would never force him to treat her right. The main reason they were together was mainly because of their interests of art. Konan didn't really love art though, just origami. She never appreciated it the same way as Sasori. However, when they had met, she was the only one that showed at least some interest in Sasori's art. They had no one but themselves, save their guardians (Pein-Konan's & Chiyo-Sasori's).

"Just, that one blonde, I guess." Sasori frowned at how easy it was to pour his heart out.

"You shouldn't let his views of art get you down. No matter what, your art form will always be the best." Konan whispered softly, curling up to Sasori whom stiffened.

That wasn't the response he had been wanting. It had nothing to do with their art. Sasori's eyes widened at this; **everything** had to do with art in his life. Why should this one unbelievably hot blonde **guy** be the exception? Sasori groaned, finding it hard to sleep as easily as Konan had. He carefully maneuvered free of the bed. He crept out and into his work room. Already a puppet was under construction. He ignored it and headed straight for the computer at the back on the room.

He never really used it much save research or work. Or the rare chance someone may contact him. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. He went straight to the internet and found a website for chats. He found one with only three people logged on. He paid no mind to the topic and signed in using a nickname which had been decided by his surroundings.

RagDoll: Damn, these Americans are fucking crazy.

YaoiPhan: Oi, oi, I'm American too, pops. And you're right- they are.

BlueShark: that's not vry nice, u 2

RagDoll: Can't wait til I'm back home is all I have to fucking say.

BlueShark: ur swearing as bad as ur bf, dude

YaoiPhan: Ja. oh? Some1's signed in.

Sasori blinked and decided he might as well say something.

Marionette: Yah. Couldn't sleep- had nothing better to do- no idea what I'm doin.

YaoiPhan: S'ok, Pops here didn't know- still doesn't- 'bout this either.

RagDoll: I still don't see the appeal you kids have with this thing.

YaoiPhan: And I don't understand why kids- these days- of America are all dressing in such revealing... clothing... if you could call it that.

BlueShark: where u from, dude

Marionette: Japan.

Clearly seeing as this site was in Japanese.

YaoiPhan: Obviously. He means where you living?

RagDoll: Don't be rude or nosy. He doesn't have to say if he doesn't want to.

YaoiPhan: You're one to talk, pops, seeing as he hasn't defined sex yet.

BlueShark: Sex - sexual activity, or behavior leading to it

YaoiPhan: xDD

Marionette: …?

BleuShark: she's sayin lol.

Marionette: lol?

RagDoll: Apparently meaning, laugh out loud.

Marionette: Ah.

YaoiPhan: So, buddy, why can't you sleep?

RagDoll: What did I say about being nosy?

YaoiPhan: Jeez, pops, just curious, damn.

RagDoll: Please stop calling me pops; it makes me feel old.

Marionette: Well there's this blonde, see...

BlueShark: well, this is where i make my exit- Weasel's back home. they had 1 of those meetings. I'll keep ur secret safe, Rags.

_**BlueShark** has logged off..._

Marionette: Anyways, I have this girlfriend and all.

YaoiPhan: stupid fuckin cheating

RagDoll: That's enough- let him finish.

Marionette: But I don't really love her as much as I thought I did. This blonde though... He's just so beautiful. I mean he's a brat that doesn't know what the true meaning of art is but...

RagDoll: …!

YaoiPhan: 0.0!

Marionette: What?

YaoiPhan: … nothing... *glomps Marionette* Yay, a new bi-buddy!

Marionette: I wish. Either way it looks like he's already taken.

RagDoll: …

YaoiPhan: What the fuck makes you think that?

Marionette: This morning this one gray-haired guy was in his apartment and when I asked who it was he said it was his fuck buddy.

RagDoll: I'm going to kill those sluts.

YaoiPhan: Ah! Wait- don't you dare! We're all the way in America now, remember?! Plus we're not even sure...

RagDoll: I don't fucking care.

YaoiPhan: C-Calm down- you don't even know. Besides, you're not allowed to leave until we get the contract signed.

Marionette: …?

RagDoll: ...You're right... We have a big day tomorrow... good night. *kisses forehead*

YaoiPhan: Bastard... you could just get your old ass over here and do that.

_**RagDoll** has logged off..._

_**YaoiPhan** has logged off..._

"Well... so much for that plan." Sasori sighed, shutting down his computer.

'_That RagDoll guy wasn't so bad. I hope he's on tomorrow night..._' Sasori found himself thinking with a smile. The other two weren't half bad either. Although RagDoll's reaction was an odd one. '_Maybe he knew the blonde?_' Sasori pondered then shook his head. No way, what would the odds be that he would ever see 'RagDoll' in person.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

1034 – Word Count

Sorry, always wanted to do that. xD

Wonder who those three were~

:D No spoiling if you know.

Also:

YaoiPhan: Jeez, pops, just curious, damn.

RagDoll: Please stop calling me pops; it makes me feel old. And curiosity killed Cat.

YaoiPhan: D: I thought you said daddy sacrificed her!

RagDoll: It's ok, satisfaction brought it back.

YaoiPhox: D: So many names! Who's Satisfaction? Curiosity's lover!?

RagDoll: *facepalm* Nevermind...

YaoiPhan: IS NEVERMIND THEIR LOVE-CHILD?!


	6. Chapter 6

Yo! My first con this weekend! Can't wait! I'm on a roll with this story... well at least _I _think so...( :( ) Lol, y'all might hate me with this here doozy :

Blood Drenched Scorpion- AU Fanfic

WARNINGS:

**Yaoi** Smut

Language – It fucking has Hidan in it, peeps.

An American knowing nothing of Tokyo in charge of the story. *Lee thumbs up*

Very Possible OOC

Four (so far) OC's

POSSIBLE Pairings: SasoKonan, SasoDei, KakuHida, My Usuals...

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

"I been denied, all the best, ultra-sex. I been denied-"

"Urgh, Hidan, your phone's ringing." Deidara groaned, rolling onto his stomach in the bed.

The male sleeping next to him scowled at his phone, snatching it up. He muted the ring tone before finally flipping it open. He already knew who it was. The ring tone was a giveaway. Instead of putting the phone to his ear he chucked it against the wall as hard as he could. He hoped the fucker on the other end would hear the collision. The battery popped out and the phone landed in two pieces on the carpet. Mistake one of the day.

"Ah, much fucking better." Hidan yawned, snuggling into his pillow, back to Deidara as they drifted back into a deep slumber.

"Holy shit, Hidan! We overslept, un!"

Deidara was up, running frantically around the room, throwing on his clothes. He threw a shoe at Hidan's still-sleeping form. Mistake two of the day. Hidan sat up slowly, evil aura leaking freely as he glared straight ahead. The blonde give a quiet yelp and hurried out of the room, slamming the door behind him as a thud sounded on the other side of the door. Hidan had thrown the shoe at the door.

"Jeez, Hidan's so scary in the mornings, un." Deidara sweat-dropped.

He jumped when a knock was heard at the door. This was followed by a single knock. Deidara exhaled slowly, putting on his other shoes.

"Come in, Atari, un."

The door opened and in stepped a man dressed similarly to Suki- his work uniform. Atari held out another uniform to Deidara.

"Itachi left it over at our place last laundry day by accident." He explained with a coy smile.

"He's in the main bedroom, un. Enter at your own risk, hm." Deidara smirked back.

Sasori and Konan walked side by side down the stairs on their way to work. Konan brushed her hand against Sasori's. He shied away for a brief second. Mistake three of the day. Konan smiled sadly, looking at her feet as they continued to work. Sasori noticed, but only after he tore his eyes from the blonde's door. The accursed blonde that had plagued his night. He took her hand, feeling guilty for making her sad.

By the time they reached the Finance building, Sasori felt no better. He couldn't stop wishing that it was Deidara holding his hand. His eyes widened at the thought. '_I'm a horrible excuse for a boyfriend._' He scolded himself as Konan released his hand. There was no chaste kiss today. The redhead watched the bluehaired angel enter her building before he, with a heavy heart, started for the hospital, tool kit at his side.

Zetsu-san greeted him at the door, tending to a garden at the front. Sasori ignored the odd, penetrating look given and pushed through. Moments later, Zetsu-kun joined his brother and they returned to tending the gardens. The ukes had made a promise that everything discussed at the meetings were to remain there unless given permission to do otherwise.

Deidara yawned with Hidan as they followed Atari to the restaurant. Deidara branched off before long and headed for the art museum. He needed to start reconstructing a new sculpture. The other had been a failure seeing as the explosion was only to dramatically prove a point. His gaze swept across the large display area, seeking the familiar red hair. He was disappointed to find Sasori was nowhere to be seen. He scolded himself for this and shook his head, hurrying to his kiln containing his smaller art works- his prized figurines.

They were made to be artistic, a special blend of his special clay was used. They were explosives for use in his big performances. He handled them with great care so as to avoid a deadly accident.

"SEMPAI!"

Deidara froze at the sound of Tobi's voice. Mistake of the day.

KA – BOOM!

Sasori's head shot up from his third prosthetic limb or the day. That was not a pleasant sound, but Sasori shrugged it away. It was probably just Deidara making his 'art'. Sasori laughed to himself at the thought but stopped cold. It had been ages since he last laughed like this. His face darkened, now he knew the truth. No matter how many times he denied it, he had to face facts... he loved that-

"Oh my Jashin! Deidara! No!" Sasori's head snapped up once more and he pelted for the door. "TOBI, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" The door slammed open and Tobi flew in, cowering behind Sasori as Hidan loomed in the doorway.

"T-Tobi s-said Tobi's s-sorry! It was an a-accident!"The boy cried.

"You know his work shop is off limits." Hidan's magenta eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Wait, can somebody please tell me what happened?" Sasori raised his voice; a rarity that stopped the room cold.

"Fuck off! Why the hell should you care? It's your fault too!" Hidan snarled.

"What's my fault?" the redhead howled.

"Sasori, do you have an arm finished?" Kabuto, one of the nurses of the hospital, called, interrupting the three.

"No, why?" Sasori's voice rose in panic this time.

He was working on the first arm when Tobi and Hidan interrupted. He had all but the hand. He snatched it from the desk and passed it to Kabuto.

"That's all I managed."

"This'll do." He hurried from the room.

Hidan whipped around and followed. Sasori gulped before hurrying after, Tobi clung to his shirt the entire way to the emergency room. Hidan was already there with Suki and another man; Suki and Hidan pacing restlessly. Tobi still clung to Sasori as he walked up to the man.

"Excuse me, but can someone tell me what happened?"

"I-I don't know. One minute I'm drying dishes, a boom sounds from the museum, Hidan drops his plate and we're all running to investigate... So much blood..." the man's throat tightened.

Sasori's eyes widened and he turned to Hidan. He was still pacing but now held a pendant in his hands. His lips were moving as if in prayer. His eyes shut.

"Oh Jashin... if only Kuzu were here... damnit... fuck..."

"Tobi, tell me what happened." Sasori whispered, pulling Tobi to a bench.

"T-Tobi wanted to see if sempai was at work yet 'cause he w-was late... and Tobi didn't think he had the- the explo- bombs... T-Tobi didn't mean it. Don't hurt Tobi..."

"I won't, Tobi-chan." Sasori was shaking, a first since he had been in that accident.

"You might not, but I might." Hidan growled.

Suki shush'd Hidan, pulling him to sit between the man and himself. He obliged reluctantly, returning to his prayer.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

1140 – Word Count

Bwaha! I bet you all hates me~!

No?

What if I told you I'm not updating this til Wednesday?

PS – it's Monday morn, 4:00.

PSS - Hidan's ringtone is Faggot by Mindless Self Indulgence. :3 I love their songs.

PSSS- Now it's Monday- 3:50pm


	7. Chapter 7

Yo! My first con this weekend! Haha, I actually made you all wait until Wednesday after so many updates... :

Blood Drenched Scorpion- AU Fanfic

WARNINGS:

**Yaoi** Smut

Language – It fucking has Hidan in it, peeps.

An American knowing nothing of Tokyo in charge of the story. *Lee thumbs up*

Very Possible OOC

Four (so far) OC's

POSSIBLE Pairings: SasoKonan, SasoDei, KakuHida, My Usuals...

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

Sasori not once took his eyes from that door that kept him from Deidara. He was so focused on it, he didn't feel someone giving him a hug. Only when the breasts were crushing his face did he look up to find Konan. She looked a little sad.

"Sasori, are you ready to go home? Zetsu-kun told me what happened."

"Um, Konan, do you think I could stay until I hear my limb work?" Sasori averted her gaze.

"Sure, but I just thought you should know I'm going to America tonight. My new boss' secretary mysteriously vanished again."

Sasori barely heard her, his gaze wandered from the door. Hidan was looking at Konan with interest. Sasori blinked, confused at what the man's problem was. His thinking was lost when Konan gave him a kiss on the lips. He did not return it. She dipped her head to everyone before sweeping from the room.

"Oi!" Hidan called to draw the artist's attention once she had left, "Where does your sister work?"

"She's my girlfriend." Sasori replied, bored and uninterested.

"Could have fooled me with that unrequited kiss." Suki noted with a playful sneer.

"Just tell me where the bitch works!" Hidan scowled, ignoring Suki.

"Secretary in Finances, if you must know."

Hidan fell silent, frowning. The silence continued until Kabuto appeared from the operating room.

"Sasori-san, could you assist us for a moment?"

Sasori gave a brief nod and followed the white hair into the room. Sasori gulped at the operating equipment. He had a fear of the operating room since he had gotten his own fake limbs. Deidara was hooked to the machines, out cold, ends of his blonde hair, with red splatters, singed. A hand lay palm down on a tray by the operation table. His left arm was gone from just above the elbow to what remained of the wrist down on the tray.

He swallowed his fear, determined to help the blonde however he could. Sasori assisted the doctors with the limb; since it was his special brand, they needed a walk-through.

Night came soon and the operation's success was yet to be determined. Deidara had been moved out of the operating room though. Sasori sat in a chair at the blonde's hospital bed. Every time the machine beeped, Sasori winced. It was only minutes before shouting was heard outside.

"About fucking time you let in some Jashin-damned visitors."

Sasori sighed as the door burst open to reveal none other than Hidan. The man looked ticked and strode to Sasori's side. Tobi followed behind, clinging to Zetsu-kun. They stood silently, waiting for Deidara to awake. After a few minutes, Zetsu's twin arrived.

"Hidan-san, you should get back to work."

"Fuck off, I'm not leaving until Deidara-chan's awake. Besides, Atari said he'd fill in." Hidan snapped, finally turning away from the bed since arriving.

"Fine, but I can only cover you for about fifteen minutes before I tell Madara-sama." Zetsu-san turned and left barking, "Otouto(1), hurry up already! You too, Tobi!" over his shoulder.

Once they had left, Sasori turned his head up to look at Hidan. The man had returned to watching his friend.

"You seem pretty close to him. Are you more than fuck buddies?" Sasori put it so bluntly.

If Hidan had been drinking, there would have been one hell of a spit-take. He burst out laughing, doubling over. Sasori pressed against the seat in attempt to get as far away as allowed. Hidan finally recovered and turned to Sasori, finally plopping down in the second chair.

"Man, who the fuck told you we were fuck buddies?"

"So you're in a relationship?" Sasori let his crestfallen expression pass his mask breifly.

"Fuck; no and no—to both of your shitty questions."

"Then why are you so worried for him?" Sasori's mask had returned.

"Damn, I hate pricks like you. Always hiding your fucking emotions." Hidan 'tch'd' before continuing, "Alright, I'll tell you."

He looked serious for once, looking right into Sasori's eyes.

"He's an amazing friend; has been since High School. He gave me friendship and I in turn offered immortal protection from any and all threats. My fiance offered his as well. Hell, if it wasn't for this blonde, I wouldn't have a fiance."

"You're engaged?" Sasori's eyes widened.

"... More or less... I'm starting to think he's forgotte-!" Hidan froze, "Why the fuck am I pouring my soul out to you? Jashin, it's like I'm a fuckin' soft bitch."

"...You are a bitch..."

The sound of Deidara's mumbling brought both the men to stand. They slammed heads in the process. Hidan cursed whilst Sasori rubbed his head. They exchanged a quick glare then softened, turning to the blonde. His eyes were closed but he was grinning, holding back a laugh.

"What's so fucking funny, bitch?" Hidan scowled now.

"You two are cute." Deidara yawned then stopped, eyes wide with fear.

"What's wrong, brat?" Sasori asked.

"My arm- I can't feel my arm!"

Sasori gave Hidan a warning look. He jerked his head towards the clock. Fifteen minutes were up. He sighed in defeat, 'Kuzu would kill me if he finds I lost my job while he was away.' He thought, leaving his old friend in the hands of a cold-hearted bastard.

"Calm down, Deidara." Sasori soothed to the best of his ability.

"W-Where am I, un?" Deidara sat up then winced.

"Hospital, now please, stop moving. Your heart is unstable." Sasori inched closer to the frightened bomber.

"What do you mean, unstable! W-What the hell happened, hm?" Deidara whimpered.

"Shh, I'll tell you when you calm down. You have to remain that way though."  
The other artist didn't seem to hear him, still frantic. Sasori sighed when Deidara started to ramble once more. He found himself soon lip-locked with the younger. He had no other idea and the hot body was distracting- would be his excuse.

"W-well, danna, un?" Deidara was bright red when Sasori pulled away, also slightly flushed.

"You had an accident in your workshop. You lost your right elbow to your wrist. I just finished attaching one of my limbs so numbness and loss of feeling at the moment are perfectly understandable." Sasori listed off, easily blending back to normal, former actions ignored.

"Limb, un?"

"Prosthetic, of course. It's my second job here, you're lucky I was working it today."

Unlike the redhead, Deidara found it very difficult to forget that kiss. It certainly calmed him down, but surely no one had told him... unless Hidan... Deidara mentally shook his head, there was no way. Sasori remained calm on the outside whilst his insides were in utter turmoil.

'_Shit, shit, shit! Sasori, you dumbass! What the fuck, what the fuck!_' He scolded repeatedly.

They jolted when the door opened. Kabuto had returned with a large-breasted woman. Sasori recalled her name, Tsunade, the head doctor. Sasori looked up expectantly, about to report but she beat him to it.

"Sasori-san, Deidara-san appears stable, however we'd like to keep an eye on him. I think it best you look after him and help him get used to his new prosthetic, I'm sure you know full well how he's feeling."

Sasori gave a nod while Deidara gave him a curious look.

"I suppose I could look after the brat for... how long..?"

"However long it takes for him to get used to his limb."

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

1274 – Word Count

(1) Otouto - Younger brother.

Kukuku, now Sasori has to stay at Deidara's side and Konan is away for who knows how long.

I know how long though~ : D

Also, if you happen to notice any spelling or disruptive grammar errors, don't be afraid to list them. I know it can be quite difficult to read a story with errors even if you can understand.

OMJ- I wonder how our Jashinist will react though- o.o

QUICK POLL:

Your views on yaoi stories with grammar/spelling errors.

(My opinion in next chapter)

I'm just curious to know everyone's view.


	8. Chapter 8

Yo! My first con this weekend! Can't wait! Sleeping over at my gf's place tomorrow then Friday's off to the con!:

Blood Drenched Scorpion- AU Fanfic

WARNINGS:

**Yaoi** Smut

Language – It fucking has Hidan in it, peeps.

An American knowing nothing of Tokyo in charge of the story. *Lee thumbs up*

Very Possible OOC

Four (so far) OC's

POSSIBLE Pairings: SasoKonan, SasoDei, KakuHida, My Usuals...

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

Hidan sighed, cleaning down tables with Suki and Atari at the restaurant. He so badly wanted to see how Deidara was. He knew the other two wanted to as well. This, of course, only gave them reason to scrub harder and faster. Soon it was ten at night and they put away the cleaning supplies. He hopped from one foot to the other at the entrance, impatiently waiting. As they caught up, Hidan took of for the hospital only to nearly crash into Sasori whom was supporting a shaky blonde.

"Oi, what are you fucking doing out of that shit-hole?" Hidan scolded his friend.

"I was let go, un. Sasori has to keep an eye on me though and he'll help me get used to my new addition, yeah..."

Hidan's gaze traveled to the right arm and he frowned. Atari soon caught up with Suki close behind. They looked overwhelmed to see their neighbor was well enough. Except Atari noticed the hair.

"Damn, we gotta fix that hair, love." Atari laughed quietly.

"Is it that bad, hm?" Deidara pouted—cutely, in Sasori's opinion.

"Not as bad as Kakuzu's." Suki giggled, earning a whack from Hidan.

"Don't fucking insult my Kuzu!" he snapped.

"Don't hit my S-uke." Atari smirked, pulling the bright red blond to him.

"Alright, let's fuckin' get back home- I'm sure Zetsu and Tobi have told the other bitches." Hidan exhaled, already starting for the building at the center.

"So, danna, whose place will we be staying, un? Yours or mine?" Deidara blushed, gripping the redhead's arm that held him steady.

"Wait, what?" Hidan shouted, rather loudly as he usually is loud. "What the fuck did I miss?"

"I don't have an extra bedroom to use, I'm afraid." Sasori ignored Hidan.

"Well, I have a spare bedroom... sort of... all my miniatures are in there though, hm."

"Then make Hidan sleep in there!" Atari offered, "Bastard's pretty damn tough after all—Immortal some claim."

"Or better yet, his own apartment." A voice drawled from the entrance of the apartments.

"Come now, Itachi-kun, you know how Hidan-kun is when alone." the elder of the Zetsu twins appeared behind Itachi.

"Wow, thanks so much for caring of my well-being, boys, un." Deidara drawled sarcastically.

"Damn, Dei, what the fuck happened to your hair?" Fox hung out the door to her apartment.

"I now include you as a boy, un." Deidara sighed, pushing past Zetsu and Itachi to get to his apartment.

"Go and rest for now, brat. I just have to fetch a few things from my place if I am to monitor you."

Sasori pushed past, ignoring all the ukes' dropped jaws. Once the redhead was out of sight, Fox gave a smirk, striding over to the injured.

"Oh my, your crush is staying with you~?" She grinned, earning a snort from Deidara, yet his face was bright red.

"Did we forget to mention his girlfriend will be in America as well?" both Zetsus snickered.

"She will?" Deidara perked up at this.

"Shut up, the lot of ya. Fucking piss off- you heard that bastard. Deidara needs some fucking rest." Hidan grouched, his mind still wondering if she was with who he thought she was with.

Deidara allowed himself to be pulled into his apartment by the religious male. The friends outside the apartment all exchanged smiles before returning to their own dwellings.

Sasori entered his apartment to find that Konan was gone already. He gave a sigh, one close to a sigh of relief although he knew not the reason. He headed for his room and grabbed a change of clothes. He then retreated to his office to retrieve his laptop and a miniature puppet kit for occasions such as these. He left soon, worrying for the blonde's condition. He was relieved to find him on his couch with Hidan.

"About time, shit-head."

This was going to be a long stay...

"Ah, welcome, Danna... would you like to sleep in my room or..." Deidara trailed, his heart racing, his cheeks red.

"That's alright, brat, I don't mind sleeping with your explosives," Sasori drawled then thought, 'I doubt they'd do much harm to a body as deformed as mine...'

"Oh... okay, sorry, un." Deidara looked down.

"Sorry for fucking what, Dei? You didn't do shit." Hidan shot a look of loathing at Sasori as the redhead retreated.

"Please, Hidan, can you at least try to be nice for a change? Jeez, even your own daughter fucking hates you, un!"

"Oi, oi, she doesn't and you fucking know it. Besides, for me, this is nice." Hidan smirked, sticking his face inches from Deidara's.

"... How many times am I going to tell you to stop getting in my face, hm?" Deidara growled lightly, shoving Hidan off the couch with his good arm.

"Meh, what do you want to fucking eat?"

"I'm not hungry, hm."

Deidara stood, Hidan with him as he started to sway. Deidara caught his balance easily and started for the guest room. He knocked lightly on the door and bid Sasori goodnight. The redhead repeated the phrase. As he heard the pair's footsteps fade away and a door close, he turned on his laptop. Time to check that chat room. Sasori had bookmarked it last night.

_**Marionette** has logged on._

RagDoll: Ah, you're back.

Marionette: Yeah, one hell of a day at work.

RagDoll: Same. God damned secretaries, I swear.

Marionette: What happened?

RagDoll: My bitch of a secretary was a fucking slut, that's what.

Marionette: So?

RagDoll: You don't understand, she was rubbing all over me. It was fucking disgusting. Then, to top it off, my fucking daughter comes in at that fucking moment.

Marionette: Ouch... You have a family?

RagDoll: Yeah, but my daughter isn't like most girls. You expect she got pissed at me and threatened to tell my wife or whatever, right?

Marionette: Yeah.

RagDoll: I almost wish that were the case. Let's just say the slut will never show her face again.

Marionette: Hey, where are the other two?

RagDoll: New secretary's having a long ass chat with Yaoi...

Marionette: How are you two related?

RagDoll: She's my daughter. Oh, they're done, she's comin' on now.

_**YaoiPhan **has signed in._

YaoiPhan: Damn that new bitch can talk.

RagDoll: Manors.

YaoiPhan: She said that somethin' big happened at work, Pops.

RagDoll: Stop calling me that- and she's new so I suspect she thinks everything's big.

YaoiPhan: Or everyone!

RagDoll: …

Marionette: …

_**BlueShark **has signed in._

BlueShark: o shit guys! U'll never believe what Weasel just told me!

YaoiPhan: He's pregnant! CONGRATULATIONS!

BlueShark: er, no- but guys, really- it's awful.

Marionette: What happened?

BlueShark: let's just say it involves our work place and our ukes.

YaoiPhan: Is my mommy hurt?

RagDoll: What happened now? Yaoi said the secretary thought something big happened.

BlueShark: I think your mom's fine... but Weasel says Fleeting had an accident involving Goofball.

YaoiPhan: IS GOOF ALRIGHT?

RagDoll: Is Immortal locked up?

BlueShark: lemme ask Weasel...

Marionette: I don't quite understand...

RagDoll: What?

Marionette: So many names... um...

YaoiPhan: Immortal's my mom. Weasel is Shark's lover. Fleeting is mom and dad's closest friend. Goofball is a friend of mine that always gets into trouble especially around Fleeting.

Marionette: Damn... Do you guys remember that blonde I talked about?

RagDoll: Yes, what is it?

Marionette: Well, I had to give him a prosthetic limb today.

YaoiPhan: What, why?

BlueShark: Weasel says Fleeting's alright but... Marionette, did u just say u gave a blonde a limb today?

Marionette: Yeah... why?

_**BlueShark** has logged off..._

RagDoll: …?

YaoiPhan: …

Marionette: ?

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

1303 – Word Count

D: Where'd Sharky go?

What happened?

Lol, you all know.

Regarding poll: Since I finished this so quickly, I'll give my opinion on the poll in one of the future chaps...


	9. Chapter 9

Yo! My first con this weekend! Can't wait! In the car on my way on up! Can't wai—IT'S A RAINBOW! A.D.D much? xD:

Blood Drenched Scorpion- AU Fanfic

WARNINGS:

**Yaoi** Smut... I SWEAR I'LL GET TO IT EVENTUALLY!

Language – It fucking has Hidan in it, peeps.

An American knowing nothing of Tokyo in charge of the story. *Lee thumbs up*

Very Possible OOC

Four (so far) OC's

POSSIBLE Pairings: SasoKonan, SasoDei, KakuHida, KisaIta, My Usuals...

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Marionette: Hmm... someone's knocking... and at such an hour... well, I'll talk to you all tomorrow, night... or morning...

_**Marionette **has logged off..._

Sasori stood, stretching and yawning as yet another knock sounded. The sound was sure to wake Deidara or Hidan. Sasori hurried to the front door to save Deidara from a troublesome slumber. He swung the door open and snarled.

"What the hell, do you have any idea what time it is? There's a recovering patient here needing rest, How is he to get it..." Sasori trailed, finally paying attention to who- or what- he was looking at.

A tall, slightly blue-skinned, and extremely buff man stood at the door. He had small round eyes and gill-like tattoos below them. He had dark blue hair standing up, swooping slightly to one side.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasori snapped.

"Name's Kisame... I wanted to talk to Deidara or Hidan... but I should ask you the same." His smile revealed rows of sharp teeth.

"I am Sasori, Deidara's current warden until recovery." Sasori explained coolly, "He has yet to adjust to my limb."

"Ah-hah! So _you're _Marionette!" Kisame's shark-like grin widened.

"Let me guess, BlueShark... wait... then that means." Realization struck the puppeteer.

"Heh, small world I guess."

"Who are the other two? Where are their residences?" Sasori questioned.

"Ah, I think it would be more fun if you keep guessing, same to be said for my companions." Kisame laughed.

"Oh... so who is Weasel?" Sasori asked.

"Ah, you'll find out soon enough."

"Wait... according to the chat then... Fleeting is Deidara, right?"

Kisame nod his head once then clapped his hands. Sasori pondered on who the other mentioned could be. Goofball was no doubt Tobi considering he caused the accident. As for Immortal and RagDoll... he shook his head. Sasori gave a curt nod to Kisame.

"Well, it's getting late, you should rest. I'll see you tomorrow, I suppose."

Kisame said his good bye and Sasori closed the door slowly. He grumbled and crawled back to his new bed. He just wanted sleep now. He made the decision that he would just wait for things to unravel themselves. He would find out the others' identities soon enough.

The thing to wake Sasori first was a delicious smell wafting from the kitchen. Then there was a knock on his door. He sat up and rolled from the bed, still dressed in yesterday's clothes. He opened the door to find the raven haired boy from last night. He tried to recall the name, but fell short.

"Everyone has the day off while the museum is constructed on. We're having breakfast now served by Hidan-san."

"Hidan...?" Sasori, to say the least, was worried.

"You must be thinking he'll poison the food, right?"

The raven smirked small when Sasori gave a nod. He turned without another word and headed for the living room. Sasori followed and saw Deidara on the couch with Kisame. He sat between the two while Itachi disappeared into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Danna, un." Deidara grinned shyly, this not escaping Kisame's notice.

"Good morning, brat, Kisame." Sasori gave a curt nod, "Have you used your arm recently, brat?"

"No, Hidan had to help me get dressed, hm. I think I can kinda move my fingers though." he replied a little sadly.

"Hmm, we'll have to get started with some exercises."

"Well, start 'em after breakfast 'cause it's ready, fuckers." Hidan entered with Itachi behind, both carried plates.

"Looks delicious as always, Hidan-kun." Kisame grinned when Itachi handed the man a plate.

Hidan snorted with an 'of-course-it-is' reply before handing a plate to Sasori then sitting on the couch arm besides Deidara. Sasori looked over to Kisame and Itachi and watched the latter take the plate again He settled down in Kisame's lap before giving him back the plate. Sasori caught Kisame's eye and sneered. He just found Weasel. Kisame gave a nod then motioned for the redhead to keep quiet.

"Hidan... is it safe to eat this?" Sasori drawled, poking the egg with his utensil. The yolk broke and he watched it slide down the egg.

"What are you trying to say, asshole?" Hidan snarled, feeding Deidara a piece.

"Mm, it's delicious, Danna. Try it, un."

Sasori glared at Hidan when Deidara wasn't looking. 'How dare that bastard feed my blonde?' Sasori thought. At realization of what he thought, he shook his head, flushing. Hidan, Kisame, and Itachi exchanged a quiet snicker. Sasori returned his focus to the food—there was no way Hidan would poison his friends, so why would Sasori's be poisoned? Not that it would affect his deformed body.

They all finished eating, Sasori with no further complaints. The egg was probably the best he'd tasted, he admitted this bitterly though. Itachi got up with Hidan and returned to the kitchen to wash the dishes. Deidara looked down at his arms and then his fingers, twitching them. Time to start the exercises.

Kisame and Itachi had left for their own apartment after the dishes, thanking them for the hospitality. Deidara had done well and cold now move his hand with Sasori's help. Hidan spent most of his time in the kitchen, rooting through cabinets and what-not, leaving the other two alone on the couch. Sasori was holding up the prosthetic, examining it closely while Deidara had his head in the other's lap.

"You are quiet small, Danna, un." Deidara said softly, causing the addressed to stiffen defensively.

"N-not as small as you are, brat." Sasori flushed.

"Hm? Hey! I didn't mean it that way—trust me, I can feel it, un." Deidara giggled, causing the other to blush further.

"Oh... yeah, I suppose I am a bit of a runt after..." Sasori trailed, not wanting to inform the younger of his past that even Konan didn't know the extent of – and she knew him when it happened.

"After what, un?" Deidara questioned softly.

Sasori leered down at him, dropping the arm then sliding him to the other side of the couch. Deidara sent him a hurt look and Sasori looked away, somewhat guilty.

"Sorry, Deidara. It's just not a favorable subject."

"That's okay then... I guess, hm."

"Hey bitch, we need to buy you some fucking food. You're running low!"

Hidan entered the living room indifferent until he sensed the tensed atmosphere. Deidara got up and walked over to him.

"Is it alright if I go with Hidan, Sasori, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, you should be fine. Just let me know if there's any problems." Sasori replied.

They gave a nod then left. This left Sasori alone on the couch, deep in thought.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

1142 – Word Count

Oh noes- Sasori gave Deidara the cold shoulder!

PORQUE!

;P You'll have to wait and read.

Also- I made a mistake, please reread chapter 8 if you read before you were alerted of this chapter. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Back from ACen... Girlfriend broke up with me, no matter though... I'll continue to do my best enjoy this chapter...:

Blood Drenched Scorpion- AU Fanfic

WARNINGS:

**Yaoi** Smut... I SWEAR I'LL GET TO IT EVENTUALLY!

Language – It fucking has Hidan in it, peeps.

An American knowing nothing of Tokyo in charge of the story. *Lee thumbs up*

Very Possible OOC

Four (so far) OC's

POSSIBLE Pairings: SasoKonan, SasoDei, KakuHida, KisaIta, My Usuals...

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

Sasori was deep in thought, wondering why he felt a certain way for a certain blonde. He wondered if it was friendship, no... the dream of the male writhing below him was not normal in friendships – not even Konan plagued his dreams in such a way. Next question – purely sexual or was it something more? He thought of this answer when a phone began to ring off the hook. He sat up from where he was lounging and looked around.

He looked around the apartment, trying to pinpoint the location by sound. It then went to voice-mail as Sasori found it in the main bedroom.

"Hey fucker or fuckers – Deidara's not able to pick up the phone but you can always talk to loveable me!" Hidan's voice grated the redhead's ears. There was a beep and then the caller's voice came on.

"Hidan, if you are not in our bed by the time I get back I will drag you from the slut's house by your hair. You have less than an hour, bitch." A gruff male growled.

"I KNOW THIS PHONE'S IN HIS ROOM SO YA BETTER THROW SOME CLOTHES ON FIRST BOYS!" A girl's voice followed.

"If that's the case..." the was a pause then an instruction, "Drive faster, now." Giggling girls ended the message.

Sasori, to say the least, was utterly confused. He was about to walk away when the phone rang again. This time Sasori picked it up before he had to hear Hidan's obnoxious voice.

"Oh, someone answered." A familiar voice sounded, making Sasori's heart skip a beat in slight panic. "No, Kakuzu-sama, you're not allowed to yell at him. I'm terribly sorry for my boss's behavior. He just misses his lover terribly after being in America for a few days."

"K-Konan?" Sasori choked.

"Sasori! What the hell?" She responded.

"Oh thanks so much—How was your day? Mine was great! Love you too." Sasori drawled sarcastically.

"Sorry, you just surprised me is all. Why aren't you at home? I've been trying to get a hold of you for awhile now. Is everything alright?"

Sasori gulped. Konan was so kind and loyal. He couldn't tell her everything concerning the blonde. He started to think of what would happen if they were to break up. Deidara probably didn't even like him! He inhaled slowly then responded at last.

"Yeah, Konan, I'm fine. You remember Deidara's accident, right? Well the doctors asked me to take care of him until he's able to work his arm on his own."

"And how is that little terrorist (1)?" Sasori froze until he realized it was said in a friendly teasing tone.

"He's learning quite fast and-"

"If you are there, do you mind telling me where the hell Hidan is now?" The male voice from the voice message growled.

"He went out with Deidara for groceries seeing as he used the last of it for breakfast."

"Are they alone?"

"Well... yeah... oh, hang on." Sasori paused as the door slammed open.

"Fuck!" Came Hidan's loud curse followed by rustling bags.

"Thanks for the help, Kisame, un." Sasori heard Deidara say.

"Put Hidan on the phone. Now."

Sasori hesitated. The man sounded bad and as much as the gray hair pissed him off, he was easy to hang with... save the cursing. And the insults... and... screw it, he needed entertainment.

"Sasori! You fucking bastard- come in here and give us a hand, damnit."

"SHUT UP! I'M ON THE FUCKING PHONE!"

"WITH FUCKING WHO!"

"MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"WELL HAND OVER THE PHONE- I GOT SOMETHING TO TELL THE BITCH!"

Sasori sneered. The bedroom door slammed open and Sasori returned the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Kakuzu, right?" Hidan stopped cold, eyes wide, "When did you say you'd be home?"

All he heard was an accelerating engine before the phone went dead.

"You got about ten minutes to get your ass in bed before that guy drags you out." Sasori warned, expressionless.

"Shit... DEIDARA! Kakuzu's coming- I gotta fucking go."

"Hurry!"

Sasori followed Hidan back into the living room. He ran out the door as fast as he could. The redhead snickered. Deidara noticed and shot him a glare.

"What's so funny, hm?" Deidara scowled.

"Just a nice change to see that cocky kid panic." Sasori replied smoothly.

"Hidan is older than you, you know..." Kisame stated from where he was putting things away in the kitchen.

"How old?"

"Ask him or his boyfriend." Deidara and Kisame answered.

Hidan ran up to his apartment as fast as possible. It wasn't that he was afraid—he just couldn't wait. He rushed to unlock the door and the sight earned a snicker from Fox whom was watching from her apartment. He stuck out his tongue then rushed inside, running to the kitchen. He checked to make sure they had food and then, assured they had enough, ran to the bedroom, stripping his shirt along the way.

As was routine. Kakuzu leaves, Hidan goes to Deidara. Hidan cares for Deidara and gets emotional support in turn. Kakuzu returns and expects Hidan to be waiting in bed. Kakuzu arrives, and they finally have at it. He flung himself on the bed and tugged off his socks. He would save the pants for Kakuzu. As if called the front door opened.

"Welcome home, Kakuzu-chan." Hidan 'cooed.'

Deidara started at the sound of a knock on the door. Kisame had left a little while after Hidan had and Sasori was helping put food away. He watched Sasori scamper out to the door. Deidara was curious and hurried to put groceries away. Sasori flung the door open.

"I'm back, Sasori!" She smiled slightly, giving him a warm, yet hesitant hug.

"How was America? You weren't there for very long." Sasori returned the hug with little enthusiasm.

"Is that a problem?" Konan laughed softly.

"So you're Kakuzu's new secretary, un. Did he tell you what happened to his last one, hm?"

Deidara finished restocking the kitchen to join his guests. Konan shook her head.

"No, only that he fired her."

"Probably not a good lay, hm." Deidara scoffed.

Konan and Sasori exchanged a quizzical look. Deidara was turning around to return to the kitchen when Sasori stopped him.

"What do you mean?"

"I was mainly joking, un. We're not really sure if he's sleeping with his secretaries. Kisame said he walked in on something once though, hm. Hasn't mentioned it since." Deidara shook his head. "Kakuzu probably bribed him, un."

"Konan isn't like that though, Deidara." Sasori frowned.

"I never said she was, hm." Deidara's eyes widened slightly then narrowed, "Then again, the others never seemed that way either, un."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Kakuzu-sama keeps it in his pants. That and Sasori and I haven't even 'slept' together yet—no way I'll let some old guy touch me before my cute little Sasori-chan." Konan grinned then added, "Sasori, how about we go back home? You said Deidara-kun has been improving so..."

"H-His health is still unstable until the doctors say otherwise." Sasori stuttered, a rarity.

"That's okay, Sasori, hm. I live right under you so..."

"Deidara..." Sasori looked to the blonde with worry but Deidara's face was blank. He turned back to Konan with a now emotionless expression, "Okay then... just holler if you need me."

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

1214 – Word Count

(1) terrorist – Saso worried that she meant it in the home-wrecker way but Konan was referring to how Dei works with bombs.

So close, you two, try again next time?

PS: Real Love Sucks at the Moment.

PSS: But I assure you I will continue writing this to my best ability.


	11. Chapter 11

Alright, speeding this thing up while trying to keep it interesting. Failing miserably but I'm sure you'll like it eventually:

Blood Drenched Scorpion- AU Fanfic

WARNINGS:

**Yaoi** Smut... KakuHida... Nothing major ( yet ; 9 )

Language – It fucking has Hidan in it, peeps.

An American knowing nothing of Tokyo in charge of the story. *Lee thumbs up*

Very Possible OOC

Four (so far) OC's

POSSIBLE Pairings: SasoKonan, SasoDei, KakuHida, KisaIta, My Usuals...

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

Konan turned around and went outside to wait while Sasori fetched his things. He hadn't brought much since he lived just upstairs, but he took some time. Deidara followed him into the bedroom while he put away his laptop.

"Danna, may I ask you something personal, un?"

"Depends. Go ahead and ask." Sasori finished packing and turned to face him.

"About that day in the hospital – Why did you kiss me, un?"

Deidara hid behind his fringe of blonde hair. Sasori started, turning a bit red.

"Why do you want to know?"

Sasori recovered, but his blush still showed. Deidara turned bright red this time.

"Why wouldn't I, un?" Deidara shot back.

'I wonder if I should tell him...' The two thought simultaneously. 'If I told him, I'd still have Konan... although I might loose him.' Sasori considered if the blonde would not respond positively. 'He's dating Konan, there's no way he'd date a guy like me...' Deidara frowned.

"I guess... it's because... I really..." Sasori mumbled, for once struggling to speak, "like... like... you."

"You m-mean as in...l-love-love? Un!" Deidara squeaked both blushing and avoiding the other's gaze.

After a long, tense while, Sasori gave a nod. Deidara's eyes widened.

"But you have Konan!" Deidara stood tall suddenly, looking deep into Sasori's brown eyes.

"... Had. I'm sure she'll understand, her brother on the other hand..." Sasori trailed then started, "U-Unless you don't love me back then never-mind..."

"No, I love you too, Danna, un!" Deidara stepped forward, clasping his hands around Sasori's.

"Then, would you like to go out with me now?"

Sasori was answered with a vicious nodding from the blonde. This made Sasori smile. He gave a nod then turned around, loosing his hands from Deidara's. Deidara looked confused until Sasori turned back around to give him a peck on the cheek.

"I'll go tell Konan... In the meantime, we'll have to lay low while we get things planned out." Sasori explained in a whisper, breath tickling the blonde's cheek.

"Oh-oh-kay then, Danna, un."

Deidara was happy and flushed, but he still felt weird after hearing that. He decided he should go see Hidan about it tonight when he was to inform the couple they weren't aloud to be noisy with Pein's younger sister living below them. Sasori grabbed his laptop and Deidara followed him out to where Konan was waiting.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked upon noticing Deidara closing his door.

"I got to go drop by Hidan's before things get too far, un."

Sasori and Konan considered questioning that meaning but thought it best to leave it be. The three headed up the stairs and they stopped at Sasori and Konan's apartment. Konan entered first with a slight bow to Deidara before disappearing within. Deidara glanced at Sasori shyly whom gave him a small smile in turn. He blinked with a nod before also vanishing inside, closing the door behind.

Deidara sighed softly; it was of relief and bliss. He then stretched and started up the next flight of stairs. He froze at the sound that greeted him – silence. He frowned and started for his old friends' apartment. He knocked hesitantly, that's when he heard crying and sniffling. Worried, he knocked harder then heard the sound of footsteps rushing for the door and the crying was muffled, died down.

"Go the fuck awa—Deidara!" Hidan answered the door, to Deidara's slight relief.

"Is everything okay, hm? It sounded pretty quiet, un. Is Kakuzu home?" Deidara tried to peer around his old friend but he saw nothing unusual within.

"Everything's just fucking fine. I'll tell you tomorrow, Dei-chan." Hidan frowned, closing the door on the stunned blonde.

It had been quite awhile since Hidan had used that old nickname. Deidara sighed and turned away, coming face-to-face with Fox. Her face was expressionless, gazing past the blonde to the apartment behind.

"Where's Phox, Fox, hm?" Deidara smiled innocently.

She blinked then pointed at Kakuzu and Hidan's apartment before walking back to her own. Deidara flinched when the door slammed. He frowned then looked around the third floor. Kakuzu and Hidan had the apartment by the stairs at the front of the building and were right above Sasori and Konan whom were above Deidara. To Deidara's right of Kakuzu's apartment resided Atari and Suki. Below them resided Pein. Kisame and Itachi lived across from Sasori and above them was Phox and Fox's apartment. Giving a sigh he started for his own apartment.

–

By the time Kakuzu had reached Hidan, the man was throwing his work tie to the floor- the bandana usually covering his mouth had been discarded earlier. Hidan squirmed with anticipation as Kakuzu started to unbutton his shirt, setting a knee on the bed. He threw the shirt to the floor, joining the tie and then leaned in to nibble Hidan's waiting neck. Hidan's hands ghosted their way up the scarred and stitched torso finding their way to the other man's lips as they pulled away.

Hidan gasped slightly when those lips parted, his lover's tongue lapping the fingers. Hidan moved his hand to rest around the other male's neck. Their lips met and Kakuzu moved on to Hidan's pants, slowly pulling them off. Before the couple could get much farther, however, the door slammed open. Moment later Phox appeared at their door. Kakuzu pulled away while Hidan snatched his pants.

"Phox, how many times must I tell you not to barge in – especially at night after a long time away from..." Kakuzu's scolding trailed as he realized something.

Tears streamed from her golden eyes and she flung herself between them on the bed. Hidan jumped up while Kakuzu hovered over her. Hidan noticed the worry in his eyes as he too shared the feeling. Once Kakuzu pulled Phox to his chest, Hidan joined the comforting embrace.

"What's wrong, Phox?" Kakuzu asked, stroking her short red hair.

–

Hidan now lay in the bed after Deidara had come over. Phox lay besides him, separating Hidan from Kakuzu. Phox had eventually managed to tell them what had happened. She came home with Kakuzu and Konan going straight to her apartment once Konan had branched off. When she entered the apartment and went to give Fox a hug... Fox had said they needed to talk. Hidan scowled, it was obvious Phox still had strong feelings for her roommate. Even as she lays besides him and Kakuzu, heart-broken.

Hidan sighed and turned to look at her sleeping face. She whimpered slightly before curling herself into a tight ball. She pressed against Hidan suddenly, making him tense for a moment. He closed his eyes awhile later. 'I hope to call you daughter one day soon...' He thought before drifting off with dreams of what Kakuzu would usually do at night...

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

1158 – Word Count

Wait... daughter? WTF? I wonder what'll happen tomorrow...

What? I do... Not like I see into the future... .;

PS: Yes, there is a bit of time jumping and POV switching.

PSS: Please, please, please let me know if you find anything confusing – I will try to explain or fix it to the best of my ability.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, Just so you know – my sense of humour is quite poor:

Blood Drenched Scorpion- AU Fanfic

WARNINGS:

**Yaoi** Smut... KakuHida... Nothing major ( yet ; 9 )

Language – It fucking has Hidan in it, peeps.

An American knowing nothing of Tokyo in charge of the story. *Lee thumbs up*

Very Possible OOC

Four (so far) OC's

POSSIBLE Pairings: SasoKonan, SasoDei, KakuHida, KisaIta, My Usuals...

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

Sasori stretched, giving a great yawn before rubbing sleep from his eyes. He blinked, confused by the surroundings. After a moment he remembered. After Konan and Sasori left Deidara, Sasori had told Konan he wanted to work on his puppets since he hadn't gotten the chance that day. She went to bed and he had fallen asleep after tweaking one of his favorite – Hiruko. The problem; the clock on his workbench showed that he would be late to work.

He jumped up after a quick curse and went to put on his black coat with red clouds that was uniform for the hospital. Today was a Thursday and the repairs on the museum were completed to a point work was still on. Sasori ran from the room nearly colliding with Konan. There was no time to tell her about Deidara and he gave her a wave before bolting out the door. Zetsu-kun stood at the foot of the stairs, staring up them. Sasori went to stand at his side when he suddenly heard the sound of a struggle followed by shouts.

"Let me go fucker! I don't need a shitty physical! I FEEL JUST FUCKING GREAT!" Sasori recognized Hidan's voice then the calmer voice of Zetsu-san.

"Everyone needs an exam today. You know the drill."

"FUCK OFF! Danmit! What about Kakuzu?"

"Kakuzu-san will be busy at his office and will take his physical tomorrow. He took one before he left anyways."

Sasori watched as Zetsu-san appeared at the top of the stairs. Hidan was struggling to break out of his tight grasp. After a few more moments of struggling, Zetsu-san gave up and pushed Hidan down the stairs. Zetsu-kun stood ready at the bottom and caught him. Together the twins wrestled Hidan past Sasori. Sasori gave a shrug and followed them to the hospital. All passer-by employees ignored the shouts and struggles as the four passed.

They made it into the hospital where Tsunade appeared. She promptly gave him an innocent punch to the gut. He silenced after coughing a bit. The Zetsu brothers withheld a snicker and followed Kabuto to a room, dragging Hidan between them. Tsunade noticed Sasori and motioned for him to come with.

"Um... is this normal?"

"Yep. Although usually Kakuzu-san is here to keep him... somewhat... calm." Tsunade explained with a light smirk.

"Is Kakuzu-san Hidan's fiance?" Sasori questioned, recalling the day of Deidara's accident and Sasori spoke to Hidan in the hospital.

"Fiance? Ha! For starters, we're hardly sure they actually love each other aside from the sexual attraction. Then there's the fact that Kakuzu would _never _spend a dime on something like an engagement ring. Nor would he have the heart to get down on a knee or expose his emotions. Lastly, there is their religion to consider – Hidan is a Jashinist which promotes killing and torturing while Kakuzu is an atheist whom is thoroughly annoyed by Hidan's religion especially." Tsunade listed, opening a door leading to said Jashinist's examination room.

Hidan was tied to a bed in a sitting position, seething. Zetsu-kun held the man's shirt and stood to the side. His brother was close to Hidan, in case of escape. Kabuto handed a clipboard to Tsunade, bowing his head as he passed out the door. She instructed for Zetsu-kun to go ahead and leave and for Sasori to take Zetsu-san's place. The two gave a nod and left for their own examination as Sasori took a stand by the gray-haired.

"Well now, Hidan-kun, I hope you are willing to cooperate. No one wants a repeat of the last visit." Tsunade's eyes scanned the clipboard.

"Go fuck yourself, bitch." Hidan scowled, "And I don't see what this bastard is doing in here."

"Well, there is a special reason I requested Kakuzu-san be at work before you, Hidan-kun." There was a suspicious glint in her eyes as she snapped a white glove on her hand. "Hold him down and strip his pants, Sasori."

Hidan's eyes widened considerably and gulped. Sasori blinked but reached for Hidan whom squirmed away and with a snap the restraints were broke. Sasori scowled, 'This won't be easy...'

–

"Good morning, Deidara..." Phox muttered.

The two were back to work at the renewed art museum. Deidara had decided to take a break from his exhibit and visit his friend since she had returned. She was sitting at her desk, pencil in hand but the pages before her blank when he found her. The redhead worked a number of artistic jobs in the _Akatsuki_ and usually focused on Anime and Manga in her special wing of the museum.

"Creator's block, hm?" Deidara smiled sweetly.

"... More or less..." She shrugged, putting down her pencil.

"How's your dad, hm? I heard you spent the night with them last night, hm?" Deidara questioned.

"He's okay, I guess. You're right. I did. Fox dumped me." She shrugged off whatever emotion she was going to display. Like her father, she hid her emotions well... usually.

"Oh. I'm very sorry to hear that, un." Deidara frowned, Phox always claimed to love Fox more than life. "You better not have done anything your mom would try, hm."

"Father wouldn't let Daddy nor me do anything like that ever again." Phox answered, standing up to stretch.

"I heard Hidan's physical is soon—Zetsu-san told me, un." Deidara looked around the room at all of the pictures on her wall. A majority were of her parents while others were the employees they knew well; like Itachi with Kisame and Zetsu-kun with Tobi.

"When is yours? After that accident and all I should think..." She trailed while they headed out of the museum for the routine lunch break.

"Since they're doing Hidan today and we have new employees, I believe I'll have it tomorrow... yeah, tomorrow." Deidara nodded to himself as they reached the restaurant.

"I'd love to stay with you and eat, Dei-kun, but I am afraid I will have to talk with Madara-sama about something." Phox apologized, slipping away as Atari came to greet Deidara.

"Heya, love, what's eatin'?" Atari grinned, already leading the blonde to a booth in the back.

"Is Hidan here, un?" Deidara asked, taking a seat at the currently empty booth. Atari shook his head and Deidara responded, "Nothing complex then. Just some rice balls will do."

"Sure thing, love. Kakuzu and the others should be arriving soon." Atari scribbled on his pad before sweeping towards the kitchen.

The blonde didn't have to wait long before Kisame and Itachi joined him. Itachi took off his maid's cap while Kisame took off his sweatbands. Itachi worked cleaning service since he had no interest in any other occupation—his people and cooking skills being too poor to work in the restaurant like Atari (charismatic), Suki (charismatic), and Hidan (chef). Kisame worked in the gym as trainer and coach. He also often helped with moving things on account of his monstrous strength and size.

"Hidan and Zetsu (1) won't be joining us since they're having their physicals, un. Have you two seen Sasori-danna anywhere, hm?"

"Oh boy, a physical with Hidan-kun. Good thing they're already in a hospital." Kisame chuckled darkly to which Itachi rolled his eyes slightly.

"We haven't seen Sasori... did you address him as Danna?" Itachi cocked a brow.

"U-un." Deidara nodded with a blush as the other two snickered.

"What's so funny?" Kakuzu's voice sounded and the three looked to see him with the usual bandana hiding his face as though he were an bandit from old western America movies.

"Hidan." Kisame grinned, deciding to keep Sasori a secret in the meantime.

"I don't see how he's funny..." Kakuzu slid into the bench by Deidara, across from Kisame.

Atari returned with a big platter of onigiri, placing the plate in the center of the table then sliding in next to Kisame. Suki came seconds later with tea, sitting besides Kakuzu. They each grabbed a ball and started to eat.

"Do you know they're doing prostate exams on us?" Itachi said suddenly, just as Deidara was carefully sipping hot tea.

"That was... random?" Kakuzu offered, handing Deidara a napkin after he had done a spit-take that narrowly avoided the Uchiha.

"Poor Hidan... I hope it's not Tsunade-san doing the checking." Kisame burst out laughing.

"Wait—what?" Kakuzu uncharacteristically choked on his food.

"Hidan's having a prostate exam right now and Tsunade's the only doctor doing exams today." Itachi explained calmly.

Kakuzu stood abruptly and started out the door for the hospital. Deidara gave a sigh and followed, leaving some money on the table.

–

Sasori looked away from Hidan during the examination, still pink in embarrassment. In the end he had to use the cable he had built into one of his prosthetic parts to hold him down. Hidan had freaked out at the sudden contact of the cold cord wrapping around him and pulling down his bottoms. The exam came to an end, much to the males' pleasure although Hidan was not only pissed, but sore.

"Sasori-san, about your physical... your 'doctor' is in Room XX." Tsunade informed before escaping just as the door burst open.

Sasori withdrew the cable as fast as possible, hiding it back beneath his shirt. Kakuzu stood in the doorway, eye twitching. Unfortunately, Sasori was still restraining Hidan with his arms wrapped around the other's bare waist, leaning half on, half off the bed. As Kakuzu stormed into the room, Deidara followed nervously behind. Once he was in and Kakuzu had advanced to the other two, he noticed the awkward position the two were in. Sasori realized this and immediately dropped Hidan, stepping back, hands in the air to show surrender.

"W-Wait, Kakuzu! It isn't what it looked like, un! Right, Danna, Hidan-chan?" Deidara gripped the eldest man's arm as he pulled it back.

"Right! I was just helping Tsunade with the prostate exam since I wasn't gay and all and wouldn't make him feel uncomfortable." Sasori stuttered then jolted—wrong explanation.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

1707 – Word Count

Zetsu will usually refer to both twins- Zetsu-san is the black (from anime) personality & eldest of the twins- Zetsu-kun is the opposite.

As for the last bit – Sasori claimed he wasn't gay right in front of his new boyfriend.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, Just so you know- If you were gay, that'd be okay. I mean cause hey! I'd like you anyways!:

Blood Drenched Scorpion- AU Fanfic

WARNINGS:

**Yaoi** Smut... KakuHida... Nothing major ( yet ; 9 )

Language – It fucking has Hidan in it, peeps.

An American knowing nothing of Tokyo in charge of the story. *Lee thumbs up*

Very Possible OOC

Four (so far) OC's

POSSIBLE Pairings: SasoKonan, SasoDei, KakuHida, KisaIta, My Usuals...

"Excuse me. What did you say, _Danna,_un?" Deidara scowled, loosening his hold on Kakuzu's arm.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, _brat._" Sasori drawled playfully.

"Sasori-chan."

The three boys in the room turned at the sound of an old woman's voice. Indeed there was an old woman standing in the doorway, her light hair pulled into a bun. Sasori's eyes widened slightly for a moment. He stepped to the side to pass Kakuzu.

"Are you ready for your exam?" She asked when he reached her.

"Yeah, do you got the tools?"

She gave a nod then the two started out the room. Deidara blinked then followed after. Kakuzu looked down at Hidan who hadn't bothered to grab his clothes. He was looking to the doorway, confusion appearing on the man's face.

"Hidan, get your ass dressed before I rape it to make up for last night's lacking of activity." Kakuzu grumbled, squatting down to pick up his shirt, "And we'll talk more when we get home. I have to return to the office. Konan said she was sick today..."

Hidan said nothing and pulled on his underwear with a slight wince. Kakuzu closed the door behind him after tossing the shirt to his lover. Hidan threw on his clothes, scowling. He had noticed something between those other two. Tonight, he would be the one hosting the uke meeting. Kakuzu wasn't going to be home anyways. Meetings were only held at Deidara's because he lived alone, but nowadays... it was Hidan left home alone...

–

Deidara followed his new 'boyfriend' and the old lady to a new room. Sasori stepped in first while the woman looked around sneakily before closing the door. Deidara became suspicious and curious and approached the door.

"Now then, Sasori-chan, has everything been functioning well?" He heard the woman ask.

"No."

"Any pains?"

"No."

"Alright, let me check you over in case you missed something."

"You doubt me? You're the one that taught me my art."

"You still refer to this as art. I am glad it hasn't seemed to affect your life then."

"Ow..." Sasori proclaimed in a bored voice.

"Still my baby grandson though." He heard the woman cackle dryly, "Has this gotten between you and Konan yet?"

"Granny... Please..." Deidara could hear the embarrassment in his voice.

"How is Konan anyways?" Deidara tensed.

"I'm not sure." Sasori's answer was guarded.

"What? You should always know how your girlfriend is."

"Well, I'm not sure if she is or ever really was dating me."

"What do you mean?"

"I always considered her more of a little sister. Once we started 'dating' I felt more like her son."

Deidara relaxed. Then he felt something touch his shoulder and jumped with a yelp. He whirled around to see Hidan with a surprised face due to the blonde's reaction.

"Uh, hi, Hidan... what's up, un?" Deidara laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Uke meeting. Tonight. My place. Better fucking be there. Gotta go back to work now... good day..." Hidan gave a tense nod.

Deidara became curious but the gray-haired was gone before he could ask. He leaned onto the door. He was confused when he was suddenly 'kissing' the floor. He looked up to see Sasori in the middle of putting his shirt on. The redhead looked terrified and hastily put on his shirt. Deidara got to his feet and the other brushed past at a brisk pace. Deidara's eyes followed him and that's when he noticed Tsunade standing behind him. She had opened the door which is why Deidara had found himself on the floor.

"Sorry Deidara. Did you want to see me about your physical? It's not until tomorrow, you know." Tsunade blinked and the old lady – Sasori's grandmother – handed her a clipboard before leaving.

"Ah, yeah, un. Thanks." He gave a slight bow before running out the door.

He had seen something odd about Sasori's body. That wasn't what had him worried though. What worried him was Sasori's reaction.

–

Hidan trudged into the restaurant and was greeted by an over-enthusiastic Suki. Together they headed for the kitchen. Hidan took his black apron with red clouds from its hook. Atari moved past, busily carrying a stack of dishes. Suki left to help and Hidan started work.

–

Work had come to an end for all but a few at the financial building and all ukes were informed of the meeting in the Jashinist's apartment. Itachi was just taking out the final trash in the financial building when he passed by a door.

"...Will you marry me?" Itachi immediately recognized Kakuzu's voice.

"Yes!" Came an familiar voice – a woman.

"So when should the wedding be, Kakuzu?" Itachi recognized the doctor, Tsunade's, voice.

There was a pause.

"What do you mean; you don't know?" The unidentified woman had a hint of a scold in her voice.

"Well, how about sometime next month?" Tsunade suggested.

"What do you think, Konan? Is our schedule clear?"

"I'm afraid not... However we can probably get Madara-sama to get us all a day off. I'll talk to my brother." that unfamiliar woman, Konan, replied.

Itachi's eyes widened and he hurried out the building. He had to tell Deidara. He would know what to do about this new-found information. Kisame was right about Kakuzu...

–

Sasori sighed heavily, unlocking his apartment. Konan wasn't home yet. This brought relief to the redhead as he headed for the kitchen. He had gone without lunch for the day. He needed to be alone for the night. He put some instant ramen into the microwave then waited in the living room. It was still quite empty, they had a loveseat that Kisame had found for them. Where it was from... they did not know. Deidara had probably seen what he had been keeping from everyone, especially from Konan.

He sighed, Hidan had seen it as well and there was no doubt he would blab. Although he would have had to show his new blonde eventually, he still would've preferred to do so when they were 'out of the closet.' The beep of the microwave drove him from his thoughts. He sighed; he didn't feel so hungry anymore. He shuffled into his workshop, perhaps Kisame, Rag, and Yaoi could help clear his troubled thoughts.

1087 – Word Count

Whoa, whoa, whoa! What?

Wedding... Kakuzu... Konan... Tsunade...

IS ANYONE ELSE CONFUSED?

Next chapter should -hopefully- clear some of that...


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, Have to do some research real quick then put up next chaps:

Blood Drenched Scorpion- AU Fanfic

WARNINGS:

**Yaoi** Smut... eventually... -_-'

Language

An American knowing nothing of Tokyo in charge of the story. *Lee thumbs up*

Very Possible OOC

Five (so far) OC's

POSSIBLE Pairings: SasoKonan, SasoDei, KakuHida, KisaIta, My Usuals...

Itachi rushed home after overhearing the workers of the financial building, throwing the door open. It narrowly missed Kisame whom was about to open the door to go look for his late lover. Itachi collided with Kisame who caught him, dragging him inside and closing the door with his foot. He nuzzled the long black hair.

"Mn, why are you so late, Itachi-chan?" Kisame cooed.

"I overheard Kakuzu talking about a wedding. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an uke meeting to attend." Itachi answered, twisting out from the shark fanatic's embrace.

Kisame's eyes widened a bit at what Itachi had said. He watched the raven-hair leave without bothering to change out of his work clothes. Kisame still wore a frown as he headed straight for his and Itachi's shared bedroom. He sat at the desk and switched on the computer monitor. He signed into the chat room to find Sasori waiting.

–

Deidara sighed sadly, hand inches from Hidan's door. He didn't feel like confronting the others with what he saw. He heard a door close nearby and watched Itachi jog towards him. Deidara scowled.

"What do you want, Itachi, hm?"

"Good to see you too." Itachi rolled his eyes then suddenly became serious, "Nevermind that, I need to tell you something. It's about Kakuzu and... well... I thought I should consult with you before announcing it at the meeting..."

"...Spit it out, un."

–

Marionette: Hey Blue.

BlueShark: Thinking of changing the name. Rags won't be on for a while yet and Yaoi might not ever come on again.

Marionette: What would you change it to?

_Sasori decided to ask about Yaoi later._

BlueShark: SexShark.

Marionette: … That doesn't sound perverted at all.

Marionette: That held sarcasm, by the way.

BlueShark: Hey, something happened at the financial building 2day.

Marionette: Really?

BlueShark: … And it involves Kakuzu and Hidan...

Marionette: Eh?

BlueShark: Weasel came home a little late 2nite & when I asked y, he said he overheared Kakuzu talkin about a wedding.

Marionette: with Hidan, maybe?

BlueShark: I don think so...

**_RagDoll _**_has logged on..._

Marionette: Are you telling me Kakuzu is having an affair? Fleeting isn't going to be happy about that...

BlueShark: I nevr said kakuzu was havin an affair... Umm... so how is Fleeting's arm?

Marionette: Sudden subject change much? Well, his arm is doing okay and I'll probably check on it here in a few minutes. Oh, and hey, Rags.

BlueShark: Fleeting, Weasel, and the others are at an uke meeting.

RagDoll: Again?

BlueShark: Hey Rag, u stil at work?

RagDoll: Yep. I'll probably turn in early to check on Yaoi and Immortal though.

Marionette: Where is Yaoi?

RagDoll: sick

BlueShark: Not a good idea, I heard Immortal called the meetin. After all, Fleeting seemed odd 2day... act ever since that Sasori showed up.

RagDoll: Hm, he moved in while I was gone, didn't he?

BlueShark: Yeah, yer secretary's bf.

Marionette: About that, Blue. Have you ever had to turn someone down before?

BlueShark: Nope. Hav u seen the way I look?

Marionette: I don't think you look that bad. Trust me, I look worse.

RagDoll: I bet you all a couple-a-yen that you look nowhere near as bad as me. And you met Marionette, Blue? Does that mean he lives in this building?

Marionette: What do you look like, Rag?

BlueShark: Clearly.

RagDoll: So that means Marionette is one of the newbies.

BlueShark: We have more than one?

RagDoll: Some guy named Aaron moved in a few days ago. And I'd rather not say what I look like. What's so bad about you?

BlueShark: Yeah man, I think you look pretty hot. Not nearly as much as my Weasel tho.

Marionette: I know that Fleeting was pretty disgusted when he saw me changing today.

BlueShark: …

RagDoll: … You had sex with our resident virgin?

Marionette: He's a virgin?

BlueShark: Ovsly... y do u care anyways? Ur straight and hav a gf.

Marionette: Yes, well, I want to know the best way to tell her I love her as a family member rather than a lover...

BlueShark: So yer gay and hav the hots for Fleeting? Lol. Immortal was rite.

Marionette: … What?

RagDoll: Yes; What?

–

"We... we can't tell him, Itachi... hm." Deidara decided after hearing his rival's news.

"Why not? You planning on confronting Kakuzu directly? You'll end up like all his other past sluts."

The two had went to Deidara's room for privacy. Itachi stood from the couch and turned to leave. Deidara soon followed. When they returned to the meeting Deidara knocked once then four more knocks were added for the letter 'D'. Hidan flung the door open and dragged the two of them inside.

"What the fuck took you so Jashin-damned long!" He snapped.

"Deidara was probably giving Itachi a blow job." Deidara started at the sound of Phox's voice so close.

Her comment earned laughs from all but Hidan and the late ukes. Deidara gave a pout and glared at her.

"What are you doing here, hm? Where's Fo-" Deidara was silenced when Hidan slapped a hand on his mouth.

"Listen up Dei-chan. Tonight, I called this meeting to talk about you, not my daughter." Hidan gave him a warning leer.

"M-Me? Un?" Deidara was surprised by that as well as Hidan's reference to Phox as his daughter. Perhaps they had been mistaken and he really was going to marry Kakuzu soon...

"Yes, you. Why the fuck have you started acting so fucking strange? Especially around that Sasori?" Hidan's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"W-What do you mean, un?"

"Come to think of it... you did address Sasori as 'Danna'..." Itachi gave a smirk.

"Actually... I did want to tell Hidan about this long before you guys, un..." Deidara started to turn red.

"Meh, just spill, bitch."

"Fine, hm." Deidara puffed his cheeks then started to tell of last night's event.

1004 – Word Count

Lawl. What will the ukes have to say?

Is Kuzu really marrying Hidan?

You'll have to wait and see... -_-;


	15. Chapter 15

Alright, Final for block 8 today~ Then on Thurs and Fri I'll finish the other six and work harder on all updates cause I won't have school! *waits for the nonexistent cheering to die down*:

Blood Drenched Scorpion- AU Fanfic

WARNINGS:

**Yaoi** Smut... eventually

Language

An American knowing nothing of Tokyo in charge of the story. *Lee thumbs up*

Very Possible OOC

Five (so far) OC's

POSSIBLE Pairings: SasoKonan, SasoDei, KakuHida, KisaIta, My Usuals...

"So he's two-timing..." Zetsu commented once Deidara had finished his tale.

"... Do you really think so, hm?" Deidara asked nervously.

"Yep." Hidan gave a piteous nod.

"Maybe he just needs to figure out how to break it to her... un?"

"Or he's planning on using you for sex while keeping the appearance of a straight guy." Hidan scowled.

Deidara suddenly felt angry. He wanted to defend his boyfriend. So he did... in the worst way he could.

"Yeah, well maybe the same can be said for Kakuzu, hm!"

Everyone's eyes widened. Even the usually stoic Itachi whom let out a little gasp of shock. Hidan's jaw clenched, emotions swarming. His throat felt tight. In truth... he had seen something unorthodox whilst collecting Kakuzu's laundry for Itachi before he was dragged to the hospital. He mentally shook his head. There was no way his lover would cheat on _him_ with some _slut_ with an overuse of red lipstick!

"Take it back!" Hidan snarled dangerously. "Kakuzu has an open relationship with me and you know it."

"... But... Hidan..." Phox looked to her father's lover, "He hasn't even said anything about the-"

"That's different!" Hidan snapped. "We don't even know this Sasori bastard!"

"Sasori isn't a bastard, un!" Deidara stood, hand clenching Hidan's open-shirt collar.

"Yeah -fucking- right!" Hidan scowled, shoving the blonde away.

The two friends stared one another down. The others took this time to make a silent get-a-way. Tobi and Zetsu were the first out closely followed by Suki and Itachi. Suki went to fetch his seme the second he was out the door. Atari was a close friend. Meanwhile, Phox slipped out as well, to fetch Kakuzu and possibly Konan. If someone didn't interfere soon...

–

Marionette: Damn... something's going on upstairs, Blue.

BlueShark: wat? O, Weasel's back early. Brb

RagDoll: Ok.

Marionette: Um... Blue?

RagDoll: ?

BlueShark: Weasel says the meeting's over but he doesn't seem right...

Marionette: Um... should I be concerned if I am hearing furniture fly and- THAT'S ETERNAL! Got to go!

BlueShark: What?

RagDoll: …. Phox is here... later Blue.

_**RagDoll** has logged off..._

Kakuzu shut off his office computer and opened the door. Phox stood panting with Konan standing at her side, a worried expression on her face. Kakuzu's smile upon seeing Phox had fell. He had a bad feeling that something's happened with Deidara and Hidan...

–

Sasori didn't bother logging off before flying from his apartment to rush upstairs. He heard something—or someone—being thrown at the door. There were muffled shouts from two separate people. He heard more furniture being injured farther into the apartment. He flung the door open. It wasn't as bad as it had sounded, just a few upturned chairs and a single broken plate. A golden blur ran past him, suddenly, out the door.

"Get back here you fucking cock-sucking lame-ass-ed excuse of a friend!"

Sasori hurried after the blonde. He slammed the front door shut just as something shattered against it. He followed Deidara downstairs. He became confused when he ran in the other direction from his apartment, down to a lower level. Where Itachi did laundry, where storage was kept, and the Zetsu twins would dwell on occasion. He stopped, not quite out of breath but confused—He didn't see Deidara anywhere.

"Sasori-san... what are you doing here?" Zetsu-kun asked.

"Did you see Deidara run in here?" Sasori demanded.

"Storage area." He answered, turning back to the shadows.

Sasori gave a nod and ran off to the back of the basement. There were separate areas divided by chicken wire – one for each apartment. He looked around for blonde hair. He found his empty storage unit then, as he went inside to inspect it, he heard a sob from somewhere to his right. He made his way past semi-filled storage units until he reached one with a bed and table besides the bed. On the bed is what caught Sasori's attention. Deidara was curled on the bed, holding a frame in one hand while glaring at the free one.

"Deidara, are you alright? Did Hidan hurt you?" Sasori asked quietly, making his way to Deidara.

"Fuck off!" Deidara snapped, hiding the frame in the bedside table drawer.

"No." Sasori replied, sitting on the bed with Deidara whom had sat up.

"What do you want, un?" Deidara scowled, folding his hands behind his back.

"Aside from you?" Sasori couldn't help himself, earning a glare from the blonde.

"So you just want my body, un?" His voice was hurt, startling Sasori.

"What? Who the hell told you something as stupid as that?" Sasori snorted.

"... Well, you haven't broken up with Konan yet so... un..." Deidara frowned more, wiping a tear with a clenched fist.

"I haven't seen her today and last night I was too tired. I don't even consider her as anything more than a motherly sister or something..." Sasori sighed, petting Deidara's blonde head.

"So you don't want to ravish my glorious blonde body, un?" Deidara pouted, hiding his hand again.

"No... unless you want me to, but even then not until both of us are ready." Sasori explained with a shrug.

"... You won't want to... I'm a freak, un."

Sasori froze in surprise. Then frowned down at Deidara.

"Who the fuck told you that?"

"H-Hidan." Deidara was interrupted by a horrid sob, "... and e-everyone else... m-my mom too, un."

"I'll be right back. Is there any poisons lying around here?" Sasori stood, planning on tracking down Hidan.

Deidara's eyes widened and he pulled Sasori back to sit on the bed. He giggled at Sasori's behavior. It was cute to him.

"You haven't even asked why others would call me a freak, un." He averted his eyes from Sasori's.

"Does it have anything to do with the mouths on your palms?" Deidara felt his heart stop beating.

1013 – The Year I Graduate and This Chapter's Word Count~!

Gah! Hands on mouths? FREAK!

Aaron: I believe you mean mouths on hands, Phox...

Oh... right... :D That's cool.

Aaron: *facepalm*


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the delay:

Blood Drenched Scorpion- AU Fanfic

WARNINGS:

**Yaoi** Smut – KakuHida in this Chap!

Language

An American knowing nothing of Tokyo in charge of the story. *Lee thumbs up*

Very Possible OOC

Five (so far) OC's

POSSIBLE Pairings: SasoKonan, SasoDei, KakuHida, KisaIta, My Usuals...

"H-How?" Deidara's eyes went wide, watering.

"Sh, brat. It's alright. I thought they were interesting when I was attaching your arm. You always wore gloves so I hadn't noticed." Sasori pulled Deidara to his chest and stroked his hair when he nuzzled into his chest. "Tsunade says it was some lab experiment gone wrong. Yet it's thanks to them you can make your beautiful art special."

Deidara flushed tenfold. He had complimented Deidara's art that he said wasn't true. He inhaled Sasori's wood scent, no doubt due to living so closely with puppets. He continued to nuzzle Sasori's chest until he felt something odd—a bump every now and then. One in particular where he could hear a heart beating as clearly as though exposed. He grew curious then recalled what had happened back at the hospital.

"Ano... Danna..."

"Yes, brat?" Sasori purred in content, enjoying the 'massage' feel of the nuzzling.

"What about you, un?"

Deidara felt Sasori tense, tightening his grip on Deidara. The latter blinked, looking into Sasori's eyes. They were dark with worry.

"Come on—can you take your shirt off for me, un?" Deidara pouted seductively.

"Er, well... I..." Deidara inched closer, bringing his lips to Sasori's quivering ones, not quite touching.

"I'll take my shirt off, hmm? What do you say, _Danna?_" Deidara whispered before pressing their lips together.

"Uh... I'd rather n-not. I'm a bit self-conscious about my body. Not many have seen it." Sasori panted once Deidara pulled away.

"So you'll let Konan see what's under your clothes while keeping secrets from me, un?" Deidara started to feel angry but Sasori knew he felt hurt more-so than angry. "I mean, I have _four _fucking mouths, un!" Deidara swore, burying his head in Sasori's chest once more.

"Deidara..." Sasori sighed then gently began to pry the blonde off.

Deidara was on the verge of tears. He was being rejected? His interest soon got the better as Sasori reached for the bottom of his t-shirt. They locked eyes briefly before the puppeteer fully pulled off his shirt. Deidara gasped in awe and Sasori misunderstood, reaching to put his shirt back on. The blonde notice and gripped his hand, holding it to his lips to place a loving kiss on it. Hi blue eyes danced with concealed happiness.

"See, that wasn't so bad, un!"

"... What about you? You said you'll take your shirt off." Sasori recovered as his boyfriend's hands wandered his chest, over the false skin and little cylinder where a heart could be felt. The kanji for scorpion was written on it in red. Sasori gave a smirk when the blonde gave no acknowledgment of Sasori, "Unless you'd prefer I took it off for you." He breathed, placing his hands to cup Deidara's cheeks. The blue eyes were wide and particularly shiny.

"P-Pervert, un." Deidara turned bright red but laid his head on the pillow of his extra bed.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', then, brat." Sasori smirked, crawling on top, slowly pulling up the blonde's shirt after a quick yet passionate kiss.

Deidara held his breath as the shirt came off. Sasori was a bit surprised but smirked. He looked at Deidara's worried expression then bent to lick at the coarse, dark red stitching. The tattoo was an interesting one. Deidara moaned a bit when Sasori lapped his nipple.

"U-Um... Danna, u~n! Ca-Can we not do this right now, un? I mean... w-what about Konan?" Deidara gulped, trying to calm his breath.

Sasori sighed then crawled off of him. He smirked at the knowledge Deidara was bright red and had something growing down a ways. However much he wanted to continue this, he knew his blonde was right. He made to turn away when his cell phone (… he lost it for a majority of the story...) rang in his pants pocket. He put it to his ear, not bothering with caller id.

"Sasori, where are you?" Konan's voice was heard. Deidara looked down, this not escaping the redhead's notice.

"I'm at a friend's house. I just need some time alone to think about our relationship." Sasori answered smoothly.

"...Oh." Sasori blinked when the phone clicked – she had hung up.

He gave a shrug then tossed it to the side. Deidara felt funny when his boyfriend returned to the bed. Sasori pulled the covers down then slipped beneath them. He motioned for him to join him and Deidara did so, albeit confused.

"Danna, un?"

"Don't worry, brat, all will be well in the morning. I'll tell Konan tomorrow." Sasori explained, softly kissing his forehead.

"Okay, un!" Deidara grinned, truly happy and his feud with his best friend forgotten with the thought of waking up next to someone after so long.

–

Kakuzu returned home with Phox to find it perfectly fine. He blinked then looked at a surprised and equally confused Phox. When their eyes met she gave a shrug then headed for her old bedroom – now her new one. Kakuzu passed her then opened the door to his room. His heart clenched at what he saw. Hidan was hugging his knees to his chest, eyes distant.

"Hidan?" The addressed snapped out of his trance at the sound of his long-time lover's voice.

"Kaku-ku-kuzu..." The miser started when tears brimmed over then rushed to his side at a walk.

"Yes, what's wrong?" The miser sat at his side and let the other bury his head in his chest.

"I-I said such horrible... things to him. I-I'm a stup-stupid bastard of a friend." He choked, starting to wet Kakuzu's shirt.

Kakuzu sighed and stroked his back soothingly. He rarely did this but he knew Hidan and Deidara had been friends for far too long to let a normal fight hurt this bad. He considered asking about what he had said to Deidara but Hidan continued.

"But, he de-deserved it! STUPID BITCH!" He screamed into his boyfriend's torso the quieted, his throat becoming tight and sore, "He said that you couldn't be trusted. That you were having a fucking affair and more than once. That you don't love me—that-" Hidan was silenced as Kakuzu eased his chin up to kiss away the tears.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hidan let out a weak chuckle.

"I was told that kisses make the pain go away..." Kakuzu trailed, then scowled, "Why? It's not like I'm going soft."

"Who told you kisses make pain go away?" Hidan asked softly, voice hoarse from his fight and the crying ensuing.

"Konan." He replied, not noticing Hidan tense.

"How is Konan?"

"Why do you care?"

"Sasori is her boyfriend... that's who Deidara and I fought over." This time Kakuzu tensed then glared down at Hidan.

"You like another man?" Hidan didn't recognize the hurt, only anger.

"No! Deidara likes him but I told him that..." He paused to catch his breath with a shaky inhale, "I told him Sasori only wants him for sex..."

"Then the fight was your doing after all." Kakuzu scoffed, unsurprised.

"How can you say that! I was just fucking looking out for him because I—" Hidan froze, still standing after he had pushed away from Kakuzu.

The latter rose a brow. Hidan shook his head then climbed back into Kakuzu's lap. He sighed out then felt a hand ghost around his bare lower back. He looked up into Kakuzu's lust filled, crimson and emerald eyes. Kakuzu grinned seductively and Hidan returned it with a hint of a smirk.

"Phox isn't sleeping with us tonight, Hidan-chan." Kakuzu whispered, drawing the other in close for a deep kiss.

Kakuzu's hands made their way farther south, playing with the hem of Hidan's pants before pulling them slowly down along with his briefs. In all honesty, neither were patient enough for foreplay. Kakuzu finished stripping while Hidan positioned himself on the bed, rear ready in the air. Although Kakuzu wasn't patient enough for foreplay—he was patient enough to taunt the Jashinist.

"Hmn, Hidan... You're such an attractive piece of ass." He whispered, placing his tip at Hidan's dry hole. Hidan gulped, he knew Kakuzu didn't mean it in the way Deidara had said...

He cried out as Kakuzu began to enter him, breathing heavily to keep his moaning to a minimum. Zetsu-san informed him of Pein's new restrictions at the uke meeting before-

"Ah! Shit! Harder, fucker!" So much for being quiet.

"Shut up, Hidan!" Kakuzu growled, pounding in again.

Hidan cried out once more, twisting until he was facing his lover. Kakuzu paused, panting and catching his breath. Hidan flung his arms around his neck and Kakuzu pressed their lips together, thrusting in again. Blood began to flow from where they were connected. Kakuzu licked the blood from his partners lips as he pulled back out. A rhythm formed and Hidan continued to cry out until they tightened their grip on one another.

Hidan was the first to come. The sound he made at orgasm bringing Kakuzu's. They both lay panting as the white substance began to leak onto the sheets. Kakuzu pulled out to admire his work. Hidan always fell asleep immediately after sex, leaving Kakuzu to clean-up. Of course, until tonight, Hidan had always muttered 'I love you' before his slumber. With a sigh Kakuzu ignored the feeling in the pit of his stomach, cradling Hidan close as he too joined in the slumber.

1609 – Word Count

Bwahaha! I managed to squeeze in some smut for joo to tide you over.

It's also so you won't kill me for any action I may take in the future chapters.

D

Oh and, D: Oh Noes! The two best friends have been torn apart thanks to their stupid semes' careless actions!

Um... Hidan... what were you going to say back there in the bedroom anyways?

Hidan: N-None of your damn business! Back to bed for tests!

Phox: No! Your hot sexing kept me awake!

Kakuzu: BED GOD DAMNIT!

Hidan: It's JASHIN, Fuckface!


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the delay:

Blood Drenched Scorpion- AU Fanfic

WARNINGS:

**Yaoi** Smut

Language

An American knowing nothing of Tokyo in charge of the story. *Lee thumbs up*

Very Possible OOC

Five (so far) OC's

POSSIBLE Pairings: SasoKonan, SasoDei, KakuHida, KisaIta, My Usuals...

And -gasp- A One-Sided Pairing Reveals Itself This Chapter! -hint-It ivonels Dadirea and no Tboi-hint-

Deidara awoke sometime in the morning – or so he thought. He was confused as to why it was warm and why there was no alarm clock to have woken him. He turned to his side, sleepily, only to see a mop of red hair. His eyes widened and he went to move. However the man had him pinned down, arm around his midsection. The other groaned, starting to wake due to Deidara's struggling.

"What's wrong, brat?" Sasori grumbled, sitting up and moving his hair from his face.

"Oh... It's just you. Sorry, un." Deidara blushed, looking away from the puppet's exposed torso to his own.

Sasori was about to ask what that meant when a phone rang.

"_He's got Cash, Cash, Cash. He's made of money but he's straight out the trash, trash." _Deidara jumped, looking around for where he had his cell stashed, it continued ringing, "_He'll rip your heart out in a flash, flash, flash. Oh no you're not for sa–_" At last he found it in the storage's table by the bed.

"What do you want, Kakuzu, un?" Deidara asked, not looking at the id for the ring-tone told all. Sasori watched his lips pull into a frown, his eyes widening. The puppet cocked his head to the side.

"Dei–" Sasori started but was shushed.

"How the hell should I know where you put your cell, Hidan, un?" Sasori strained his ears to hear Hidan.

"Please, Deidara, Kakuzu said he'd fucking kill me if I lost it again and – shit, he's coming. Just bring it to my place when you find it." The line went dead and Deidara scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"You might want to get to work, un. It's one o'clock in the ev'ning, un." He gave a small smile then went to give Sasori a kiss.

Sasori smirked as he approached then reached out suddenly. Deidara's eyes widened as he found himself in a tight embrace with Sasori nuzzling his hair. Deidara looked up and they pressed their lips together long enough for Sasori to fully explore _his _blonde's mouth. He pulled away with a smirk while Deidara swayed, in a daze, face bright red.

"I love you, Dei-chan. See you tonight." He whispered.

Deidara watched him pull on his shirt. Sasori walked over one more time to kiss his cheek this time. He then turned to leave his lover still in a daze. Deidara shook his head to clear it then also started to dress, snatching up his skin-colored gloves that hid his extra mouths. His head felt light as he locked his storage compartment and headed upstairs. He never noticed Zetsu-kun and Tobi watching him pass, wrapped in each others' arms.

–

Hidan looked on sadly as Kakuzu got in his car with Konan driving. He was off again... this time without a day planned for return. Konan pulled the car over to where Hidan stood in the lawn. Kakuzu leaned over Konan to wish Hidan an all too familiar goodbye.

"Behave and I'll be back soon."

"Yeah." Hidan replied sadly, not meeting his eyes.

"Hidan... promise you won't do anything stupid." Kakuzu's narrowed. Hidan usually replied with, 'Okay! You'd better be back fucking soon. I love you, Kuzu-chan!'

"Yeah..." He repeated, still not looking at him.

"Would you tell Sasori I'll be going back to America with Kakuzu again?" Konan asked, making Hidan's heart jump. The memory of the last uke meeting fresh in his thoughts.

"I'll call once I get to the airport – all of them." Kakuzu called (he always calls Hidan after getting off a plane and getting out of a car), returning to his side of the car as Konan started to drive away again.

Hidan only stood awhile, looking to where they had vanished. He honestly always worried when Kakuzu drove away. It was why he always confessed before he drove off. Kakuzu, however, never did the same. 'Maybe Deidara was right...' He thought, turning back to the apartment.

–

"Heya, my name's Phox." Sasori turned his head, bored. "What's yours?"

"Sasori."

"Ah, the one Deidara told us all about at the uke meeting. Daddy says you're just using him for sex." Sasori dropped the puppet he had been working on.

"I am fucking not! I love Deidara and he loves me! Tell your stupid daddy he can go screw himse—who did you say your daddy was?" Sasori snapped at first then realized the only one that could have said something like that was...

"Hidan's technically not my legal parent. But I say fuck the law, Father loves Daddy and therefore I love Daddy too." She replied, putting her paint set down by Sasori's puppet.

They were in the open area of the museum where Deidara's best art was kept. Phox enjoyed the outdoors and usually went to the 'garden' to sketch and what-not. Sasori just came out there because it was Deidara's exhibit and he was waiting for Deidara. The blonde said he would go to work once he found Hidan's cell phone and returned it. Sasori was weary but let him. They needed to sort things out anyways.

–

Deidara found the cell phone on his bedroom floor. It's battery in one location and the phone itself in another; near the wall. He sighed and popped the battery back in then turned, pocketing the cellular device. He headed up to Hidan's apartment and knocked. Hidan opened the door without a sound and moved aside, motioning for him to enter. Deidara tilted his head in question but obliged. Hidan shut the door behind him, locking it without Deidara's notice.

"Here's your phone, hm." Deidara said casually, holding the phone out to him as it began to ring.

"_Take me now and fuck me later._ _Faggot! Faggot! Faggot!_" Hidan scowled at the little electronic, snatching it and flipping it open.

"What the FUCK do you want, Kakuzu?" He sounded annoyed.

"Hidan, are you okay?" Deidara overheard.

"Fuck yeah. Later. Don't want you to miss your fucking plane because of me again." Hidan replied bitterly.

"I'm not even at the airport... Do you want me to come home, Hidan-chan?" Deidara detected worry in the other man's voice.

"No. Just fucking go. Bye." Hidan snapped the phone shut then opened it to put it on vibrate.

"Is everything okay, Hidan?" Deidara asked hesitantly.

"No." Hidan replied sadly, looking up at Deidara before taking a step towards him. "I'm all alone again." He tried to scowl but instead, he looked on the verge of tears.

Deidara closed his eyes and counted to three. Hidan walked past him to sit on the loveseat. Deidara turned and joined him—Sasori would have to wait. Hidan, his best friend, needed him.

"I love you, Deidara." Hidan muttered, leaning on his shoulder once he had sat down.

"..." Deidara blinked away his confusion then rested his head on Hidan's, "I love you too, hm."

They remained like this until Hidan fell asleep, his mind in utter turmoil. This left him with nightmares once more. Deidara went to move away so he could return to his danna but Hidan whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Hidan... are you going to be okay, hm? You know... about what I said last night, un. I didn't mean any of it. Kakuzu really does love you. You just... I had to defend him. I love him so much, un." Deidara truly smiled for once and this aggravated Hidan for some unknown reason.

"I love you too. Do you love him more than me?" Hidan asked with a scowl.

"What? Well, yeah, un. Of course, he is my boyfriend after all and you are just a really close friend, hm." Deidara shrugged, his hand on the door knob.

"...Right." Hidan whispered as the door closed, leaving him all alone again.

1342 – Word Count

D: Oh noes! Hidan got rejected!

Wait-one-cotton-picking-minute!

WHAT THE FUCK, DADDY?

What about Father?

Don't confuse us~! T^T

Why aren't you answering me?

Daddy? Daddy?

… Next few chapters should be interesting, no?


	18. Chapter 18

Good lord... I've been on a roll but these chapters are quite short. However that's good for you all because you get updates faster, ney?:

Blood Drenched Scorpion- AU Fanfic

WARNINGS:

**Yaoi** Smut

Language

An American knowing nothing of Tokyo in charge of the story. *Lee thumbs up*

Very Possible OOC

Five (so far) OC's

POSSIBLE Pairings: SasoKonan, SasoDei, KakuHida, KisaIta, My Usuals...

Deidara hurried to put on his _Akatsuki_ smock. The company's symbol being a red cloud outlined with red on a black background. He rushed to his exhibit to find Sasori putting on a puppet show for Phox. He grinned, his worry about Hidan sent to a cage in the back of his mind. He sat down by Phox to notice she was sketching the show. (AN: Lol, would you like to see a picture? I can draw one.) The puppets were animal-like beasts. The way they moved gave Deidara the illusion they were real. Sasori really was quite talented. He thought as they turned to face one another and Sasori produced snarling sounds.

"You're very talented, Danna. Do you think I could make them a part of my art when you're done, un?" Deidara grinned, knowing the answer before Sasori showed himself, giving an angry pout.

"No way, brat! My art is meant to be Eternal."

"But the best art is Transient, Fleeting, un." Deidara crossed his arms, returning his boyfriend's leer.

"Eternal!"

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal!"

"Fleeting!"

"Both." Phox interrupted with a smirk.

"Both what?" They asked in unison.

"Both art forms are good. It all depends on certain points though." Phox replied, setting her sketch book to the side.

"What?"

"Well, I should think that, if you like your art work you'd keep it preserved for all to see long after death. Meanwhile, if it is a fail or never truly meant to last, like ice sculptures or fireworks, then it makes them special. This being due to the fact of it being a one-time masterpiece in which those few who saw it were lucky to have done so." She explained to artistic couple.

"... FLEETING!"

"ETERNAL!"

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal!"

Phox 'face-palmed'. She jumped when her phone rang. The other two stopped their argument and looked over to her. Deidara checked his phone when he heard the ringtone, thinking it was his.

"_He never loved you anyway._" She flipped it open, "Hey Kakuzu, what's up?"

Deidara rose a brow and Phox, understanding gave a smirk, covering the microphone so she could answer.

"What? The song does suite him. Tells the prostitutes to back off. Although I'm not sure he's straight out the trash, seems more gay up the ass to me." She laughed then put it back to her ear.

"Is Hidan with you?" Kakuzu asked, annoyed for having to repeat himself.

"No, why?"

"Is he with Deidara?"

"Deidara's with me, why?"

"Is anyone with him?"

"WHY!" Phox finally shouted.

"He's not answering his phone and he's been acting really odd since we got back." His voice sounded odd, near a point of panic.

"What's wrong?" Sasori asked dully.

Phox ignored him, turning her back to them and listening to her father's whispered words. In no time she snapped the phone shut and rushed away. Deidara and Sasori exchanged shocked glances before hurrying after her. She ran all the way back to the apartment and knocked harshly on Hidan's door. They waited behind her as she continued pounding. She stopped after awhile then flung the door open.

"Sasori, go get Kisame—he should be off today. Hurry!" She demanded, pulling Deidara inside with her.

Sasori felt whip-lashed but hurried to find Kisame's apartment. He knocked on the door a few times then waited. Kisame opened the door, stumbling slightly. He was dead tired after a workout special yesterday and he glared down at Sasori.

"What?"

"Phox told me to fetch you quick... I don't know why." Sasori trailed and Kisame sighed, following him to Hidan's apartment.

"HIDAN!"  
"DADDY? WAKE UP!" Sasori started at his friends' tone as did Kisame.

"What happen–" They froze.

There was a trail of blood leading to the bedroom, no one in sight. They followed it, Sasori in front. Deidara knelt on the bed over a body far paler than usual. Phox hovered nearby, dialing on her cell phone, barely managing to keep her cool. Sasori's eyes widened, Hidan lay unconscious in a diagram on the bed, bleeding from a few near-fatal stab wounds. He rushed to Deidara's side and looked around for something to put to use. He gripped the sheets, a little bloody but it wouldn't matter.

He began to shred it as Deidara continued to look at all the wounds. He nudged Deidara to the side and began to work. Deidara went numbly to Phox's side. She was hung up the phone then noticed Kisame and Sasori. She motioned to Kisame then Hidan. He gave a nod then lift the somewhat treated Jashinist up. The other three followed Kisame the entire way to the emergency room where they were stopped and forced to wait for news.

–

Kakuzu sighed once they arrived at the airport. Konan went to get a snack, leaving him to stare down at his phone. He needed to call Hidan now. That's when it rang.

"_All I ever wanted was to see you smilin'. All I ever wanted was to make you mine. I know that I lo–_"

"Hey Hida–"

"Kakuzu. Why did you leave this time?" Hidan's tone scared him—it was devoid of any emotion.

How Kakuzu himself used to sound before he had met a lovely blonde and even more stunning gray-haired male. He sighed at the reminiscing before all the complicated problems of marriage.

"I'm returning to North America in order to sort out my wedding plans." Kakuzu said without thinking as Konan reappeared with his wallet.

"Here's your money back, Kakuzu." She grinned, taking a lick at her triple ice cream cone. "Thanks again for the triple ice cream cone with sprinkles and chocolate syrup."

"Yeah, Konan, can you leave me alone I'm on the phone with–" It was then he realized the other had already hung up. He scowled at the phone, eyebrow twitching, "The little bitch hung up on me." Konan giggled, then grabbed her head—brain-freeze.

Kakuzu speed dialed Hidan and waited. He didn't have long for it skipped to voice mail.

"Hey fucker! You don't like the language? You've called the wrong fucking number. Hidan out!"

"Hidan, answer this phone now. I'm going to call Phox now. So you better not think of doing anything stupid." He left the message then hung up so he could call Phox.

Okay, so maybe he was overreacting. But Hidan... was special to him. He knew Hidan like the back of his hand. He wouldn't be surprised if he returned to his old lifestyle from High School. It was just before they started becoming closer. Deidara was really close but knew nothing of it... until it was almost too late.

1145 – Word Count

Hm, I wonder if this is what one would call...

"AngstAngstAngst!"

No?

Woo~ Next Chapter You get to learn of Hidan, Kakuzu, and Deidara's past!

You excited? I am!

Oh... and apparently... Hidan's in the hospital...

Phox: Good thing we get free health care working with Akatsuki, ney, Pops?

Kakuzu: Hidan's in the hospital!

Phox: And, btw – Nice ring tone. Your welcome.

Kakuzu: What? I do love him... .


	19. Chapter 19

Yay for confusing flashbacks! ENJOY!:

Blood Drenched Scorpion- AU Fanfic

WARNINGS:

**Yaoi** Smut – It should happen again eventually...

Language

An American knowing nothing of Tokyo in charge of the story. *Lee thumbs up*

Very Possible OOC

Five (so far) OC's

Pairings: SasoDei, KakuHida, KisaIta, My Usuals...

"Deidara... why isn't anyone as worried as expected?" Sasori asked, Deidara in his lap in the waiting room.

"Hmn?" Deidara had zoned out, enjoying the feel of Sasori petting his hair. "Oh that's because this is nothing new, un. He always finds some way to make it though. It's actually why someone has to stay at his side."

"Why don't you fill Sasori in?" Kisame suggested, sitting across from the lovebirds. Phox glanced at them, calling her father.

–this will be Deidara POV–

I was on my way over to my neighbor, Hidan's, house. We always walked to school together. I stopped in the driveway and heard the door fly open.

"Fuck you too, bitch! I'm fucking glad they're gone, slut!" Hidan shouted at his sister, jumping up from where he had been thrown to the floor by her fiance.

"Morning Hidan!" I had learned the hard way saying '_Good_ morning' was never a good idea.

"Morning, bitch. Let's go already." He mumbled, looking away.

And so we headed off to school. We arrived at school just as the bell rang. We hurried to our homeroom. That's when we heard something strange. It wasn't like we hadn't skipped classes before and it was only homeroom. I was able to track the sound of shouts to a bathroom. Hidan scowled, kicking the door open.

"Hey mother fuckers! Class has started!" He shouted at two boys beating on another.

"Piss off girls!" One laughed – Shikamaru.

"Who you calling a girl, hmm!" I clenched my fist, grabbing his shirt collar.

"You, blondie." A second boy sneered, grabbing my hair in turn. He was that chubby kid always hanging with Shikamaru all the time. (Yes, I know his name but Deidara don't.)

Then Hidan pounced, kicking chubby hard in the no-longer-happy-place. He backed off then ran off, Shikamaru following suite once released. Hidan left me to fix my hair in the mirror in order to check on those bullies' victim. It was a tall, burly guy with stringy dark brown hair. He had the oddest eyes I had ever seen. This was back in Freshman year for myself, Sophomore for Hidan, and Senior for Kakuzu. Aside from me, he was the only person Hidan wasn't his most hostile self with. We became somewhat close and it was towards the end of the year when I found out all about Hidan's dangerous cult.

–this ends Deidara POV–

Kakuzu, unable to think straight, demanded Konan take him home. She did so and on the way his phone began to ring. It was a techno remix of a classical piece – Hall of the Mountain King.

"Phox? What happened? Is Hidan okay? Did he–"

"Relax. He's in the hospital and I'm not quite sure how he's doing. Deidara's telling us about how he used to do it all the time though and that there's a very high survival rate for him... but I think you should hurry home. I don't care if you have to yell bomb."

"Did you say bomb, un?" He over heard Deidara's eager voice and he rolled his eyes.

"Tell Deidara a bomb won't be necessary. We are pulling into the lot now."

Konan and Kakuzu hurried to where Hidan was being treated. Kakuzu walked right into the operating room while Konan went to the waiting room. She froze at what she saw.

"Sasori... what...?" She kept her calm even when Sasori only blinked in her direction, blonde sitting in his lap.

"Konan... I'm sorry but we discussed this before you left." Sasori drawled.

"I was so busy..." She trailed, looking hurt then soon recovered with a weak smile, "Then again... it was no surprise, Sasori. I always knew you were gay." She laughed softly then went to sit in the chair next to him.

"Ah. Pein?" Sasori smirked.

"Yep. Nagato told me everything." She laughed it off.

At that moment, Kakuzu returned to the waiting room. He looked around the room, expression unreadable. They tensed, preparing for the worst.

"He's... going to make it." Kakuzu managed with a sigh of relief, plopping into a seat next to Kisame and Phox.

"Told you all, un!" Deidara grinned then looked over to Kakuzu, "Care to take the story telling from here, hm? After all, you found out about it before I did."

Kakuzu shrugged then began to speak.

–this is Kakuzu POV–

I was over at Hidan's house just before my graduation. He wanted me to help him study for finals. We were there alone for quite a bit in his room. It was time for me to leave just as his sister's fiance returned from work, smashed. I managed to sneak out the window but as I went to leave, I had a bad feeling. Hidan had told me all about his life and I told him mine. Not that there was much to tell compared to him.

I hurried back in through the window to find Hidan's bed empty, papers scattered among the floor. There was a slight trail to them and it led to the basement. Of course, this would get anyone worried if it wasn't for the fact I saw his brother-to-be sleeping on the couch in the living room. I made my way done to find him passed out, blood flowing from his wrists. He was lying in one of those Jashinist symbols.

"Hidan! You moron, what the hell did you do?" I growled, kneeling down to pull him to my lap.

He blinked slightly, coming to. He looked at me then looked away. It was quiet for awhile save our breathing – his labored and mine a bit above average speed.

"I... I'm making the... pain go... away." He finally replied, his magenta eyes starting to close.

"No, you're not. You're just bringing more."

"How so? When I'm gone... everything will be better. Jashin told me so." He leaned his head closer to my chest, once more starting to lose consciousness.

"No, it won't! Think, moron. You may not feel any pain but your friends sure as hell will." I snarled, shaking him to keep him conscious.

"What friends?" My heart clenched.

"W-Well... there's Kisame..." I offered and he scoffed.

"He's your friend."

"Deidara is your friend and I know he loves you like you were his brother. Think of how much your going away would hurt him."

"He has Aki now. He doesn't need me. I'm just getting in their way." Hidan looked away sadly then began to cough. I ripped some cloth from my clothes and slowed his blood loss. "... And you... Kakuzu? What about you?"

"What about me?" I frowned in confusion.

"Would you miss me? All we ever seem to do is fight and argue. I drive away any chance for you to make normal friends. You've said you hated me so many times and that you'd kill me one of these days." Tears started to fall down his face, collecting some blood.

"Of course I would, dumbass. Hell, once I graduate, I'll be missing you even then as I'm at some advanced college, getting stoned and fucked left and right." I laughed a bit but it only seemed to make him more upset.

"... Why?" He had asked in a quiet voice.

"Why what, Hidan?"

"Why do you want to leave me too? Like my mom... like my sister?" He choked.

"I don't want to leave you."

"That's why I did this. I don't like being alone. I have nobody." His eyes began to close and I panicked.

"Hidan! Don't sleep—you can't. You do have somebody. You have me. I have you. I won't go away if you survive this. You hear me?" He gave a weak nod and that is when we went to the hospital.

I had stayed at his side all night, silently begging him to stay awake. When morning came, Hidan's sister arrived. She took a piteous glance at Hidan then me.

"He performed a ritual again, didn't he?"

"I suppose."

"The little fool." I detected little concern in her voice.

"I have a house, you know." I said, getting an idea.

"Then why are you not there sleeping?" She misunderstood.

"You and your 'lover' don't give two shits about Hidan. He did this because of you." My eyes narrowed.

"That's fucking bullshit!" She scowled, grabbing the front of my shirt.

"You don't even care that he's beating your brother." My hand gripped hers, warning her to let go. "I am twenty-five having been held back and having to lie about my age for an education. But I would be able to care for him far better than you. He's nineteen already but I will ensure he too gets education. You will get to spend twice as much time with that sick bastard and see how he truly is. How could you pass up the opportunity?" She said nothing after that, only turning and leaving the hospital.

Then, the afternoon came and Hidan was still asleep. With the afternoon came Deidara, storming into the room. He glared down at Hidan and then me.

"What the hell did you two fight about now, hm? That you could do something like this to him, hm!" Deidara scoffed.

"What the hell do you mean?" I was flabbergasted.

"Aki-chan said he had seen you two in a fist fight three days ago, hm." Deidara accused.

"Deidara... Shut up." My heart skipped a beat and I made my way over to his bed.

"Kakuzu... how was your graduation? I'm sorry I couldn't be there." He whispered, his eyes remained closed.

"I didn't go." At this, his eyes snapped open. "I told you; I don't want to leave you unless you want me to leave." Deidara had stood there, dumbly as always.

–this ends Kakuzu POV–

"Hey! Would you please not make me out to be the bad guy, un?" Deidara whined, squirming in Sasori's lap, causing his boyfriend to blush.

"Then you take it from here. I'm going back to check on Hidan again." Kakuzu lumbered away and Deidara took over.

–this is Deidara POV–

I stood there, watching the exchange between my friends, realizing something had happened. I grinned as Kakuzu went to stroke Hidan's hair. He had fallen asleep again.

"Deidara." He broke me from my thoughts, "I think... I'm going to have Hidan live with me his Junior year."

"Will you be able to afford that? You adopted a girl not too long ago if I'm not mistake, hm."

Phox was adopted by Kakuzu at age thirteen and he had her for about a month by that time. Hidan and I were the only ones that knew this, aside from the government, of course.

"That's why he will have to work." Kakuzu stated bluntly.

"Yeah right, hm. Tell me why you're really doing this." I scoffed.

"... I don't know, Deidara."

–this ends Deidara POV–

1890 – Word Count

Wow-zaw.

I realize the ages are wack, but meh; it's fan_**fiction**_.

Yay! Konan's out of the picture and happy Sasori found happiness in being himself!

This story is still far from over though, unfortunately.

Yes the flashback is a bit scattered, but here's what you've learned:

Hidan and Deidara befriended him after being bullied for being so large (due to age)

Hidan had a rough childhood while Kakuzu had none

Hidan hates being alone/abandoned

Hidan does rituals to make the hurt of abandonment go away

Hidan did the ritual b/c Kakuzu was going to graduate and leave him behind

Kakuzu eventually mended his heart and they lived together for roughly four years

Phox is Kakuzu's adopted child

There's a new OC on the way... one that could cause trouble for our main pairing.


	20. Chapter 20

I have a favor to ask you at the end of this chapter:

Blood Drenched Scorpion- AU Fanfic

WARNINGS:

**Yaoi** Smut – It should happen again eventually...

Language

An American knowing nothing of Tokyo in charge of the story. *Lee thumbs up*

Very Possible OOC

Five (so far) OC's

Pairings: SasoDei, KakuHida, KisaIta, My Usuals...

* * *

Kakuzu entered the operation room. Hidan was awake this time, shouting at the doctors. Kakuzu sighed in both relief and annoyance.

"No! I said I don't want you shitheads to fucking stitch me fucking up! I fucking want Kakuzu!" He shouted.

"I'll stitch you up if you lay back down and let me." Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Tsk. I changed my fucking mind! Just let me die!" Hidan gave Kakuzu a cold look.

"We'll leave you alone now then since Hidan is stable." Tsunade gave a slight nod of respect before leaving, dragging the pink-haired assistant, Sakura, with her.

"Hidan, why must you always cause trouble for Tsunade? If you're not the one hurt there's always someone who was hurt by you." Kakuzu sighed, pulling a kit from under the table.

"Well sor-ry. Not my fault you decide to bring me here every time I try to rid my troublesome existence in this fucking shitty planet." Hidan scowled as Kakuzu grabbed his arm, starting to sew the self-inflicted wounds.

"Stop this. Of course I'll stop you every time – even now. If you weren't here, what would I have left?" Kakuzu spoke quietly.

"You have Phox... and all of your mistresses." Hidan said after a while, causing the needle to slip.

"My what?" Kakuzu coughed, reaching down to grab the needle.

"Deidara mentioned a fucking wedding... during our fight." Hidan explained.

"Hm. Kisame mentioned that Itachi had over heard something before the uke meeting." He returned to stitching the second wound.

"So it's fucking true?" Hidan snapped, yanking his arm from Kakuzu's grip.

"... Hidan... did you injure your head too? Of course it's true." He went to grab his partner's arm once more. "I said, before we moved here, that we would get married once it's possible. That's when I got into that accident and soon after got this job offer. We moved here to be closer to that job, in a country that doesn't allow our marriage."

"But, then... how can you still talk about it now?" Hidan sighed, too tired to continue his fighting. Damned blood-loss.

"Well, I've been getting promotions, right?" Kakuzu started.

"Uh... yeah. That's another thing, bastard! I hate how you're always working now! It's no fucking fair." Hidan pouted.

"We're moving back to America." Kakuzu rumbled, silencing the wounded.

"Wh-what?" Hidan's eyes went wide.

"Madara-sama said he's planning on returning to his company overseas and wants me to come with. Since we're citizens there shouldn't be too many problems." Kakuzu explained.

"What about Konan?" Hidan watched his lover work.

"What about her?" He glanced up at his uke.

"... You bought her a fucking ice cream, that's fucking what." Hidan muttered bitterly.

"So?"

"You never bought me an ice cream."

"... Hidan..." Kakuzu sighed then pulled him into a kiss, "You should get jealous more often. Your face is quite... excuse me for being a weeaboo but... kawaii." Hidan gave a 'tch', turning his head then Kakuzu continued, "You're in charge of groceries so it's your fault if there's no ice cream. I just dragged her along before she could grab a bite to eat. That and she needed some comfort food. Sasori hadn't been acting even more distant in their relationship since the beginning. I've been talking with him for a few nights and told her he was completely gay for Deidara anyways." Kakuzu shrugged.

Hidan froze, suddenly tense at his former friend's name. Thoughts and emotions swarmed his brain.

"Who knows about all this... aside from Tsunade, Konan, and Madara-sama?" Hidan asked suddenly.

"About us moving? No one, why?" Kakuzu quirked a brow, giving Hidan his undivided attention having finished stitching his wounds.

"Can we keep it that way? I... I want to be alone with you." Hidan buried his face in Kakuzu's shoulder.

"... If you want... it will be just the two of us. Phox is old enough now, after all..." Kakuzu decided then not to question Hidan's motives.

–

"So, you're telling me... you and Deidara want to trade places?" Pein's eyes searched his sister's.

"Yes. Sasori would have moved in with me if it wasn't for the fact that Kakuzu and Hidan would be living above Konan, hm." Deidara explained.

"I would say, 'I told you so, Konan.' But I won't because I know you cared for Sasori." Pein reasoned, handing them paperwork.

"He's right though... I saw him more as a son or another brother." Konan concluded.

"Well, so long as you three cooperate with one another, I give my full approval. Never liked that damned puppet anyways."

"Puppet?" Konan echoed while Deidara scowled.

"How do you know about that, un?" Deidara demanded of Pein.

"Know about what?" Konan asked.

"You mean you haven't seen Sasori's body, un?"

"You mean you have?"

"Yeah, un..." Deidara turned pink, averting his gaze.

"Sasori never made any attempt that a normal boyfriend would." Konan shrugged.

"Oh. Has he even spooned you or anything, un?" Deidara blinked, recalling that time with Sasori in the storage unit.

"Of course not." Konan answered.

"You two realize I am still here, right?" Pein sweat-dropped.

–

Deidara headed back to the apartment; Sasori's apartment and soon his as well. Sasori was waiting on the bed. Today sure was exhausting. A fight the night before. The scare Hidan gave them all. Deidara shook his head and closed the bedroom door. Sasori pulled back the covers—Deidara had changed at his apartment before arriving.

"Too tired for fun, I assume?" Sasori smirked as he pulled the covers over them.

"Un..." Deidara replied, dozing off soon after feeling the pillow.

"I love you." Sasori whispered, wrapping his arm around his waist.

–

The couple awoke when there was a knock on their bedroom door. The pair sat up; Deidara reluctant to let go of Sasori and half asleep. The door opened slowly and in stepped Konan.

"Good morning, Konan, what's up?"

"Well, I came to tell you I won't be able to help move stuff. I have to fill in for Kakuzu-sama." Konan dipped her head, a little pink at the sight that greeted her.

"That's fine. I'm sure Kisame will help." Sasori gave a smile and she returned it before leaving the happy couple alone.

* * *

1091 – Word Count

For starters, are you all as surprised as I to find that Sasori has been a resident of this Akatsuki Apartment for not even a full week yet? So much has happened... 0.o

It's only Saturday for them... he moved in Monday. I apologize for the short period I allotted them.

Today is the last day for the deadline of May Request however this will still continue. No worries.

Although I have another project coming up and I'd appreciate your feedback.

I am truly grateful for all reviews, favorites, and alerts. They all give me a warm feeling inside – not that kind.

* * *

My Favor to Ask of You:

See My New Profile Poll and Vote.

This helps with progressing with many story ideas.

I also understand many of you feel no reason to visit authors' profiles yet I try to whenever possible because I have found many lovely stories by them by just reading one and checking their page. It's not a bad idea if you have time.

That is all. I hope to update this soon and please you all (not in that way) *bow*.

PS: Favor = something given or worn as a token of love, allegiance, or goodwill

(not required but appreciated)


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you to everyone who fulfilled the favor, if you haven't, there's still time:

Blood Drenched Scorpion- AU Fanfic

WARNINGS:

**Yaoi** Smut – Very soon... not quite yet though.

Language

An American knowing nothing of Tokyo in charge of the story. *Lee thumbs up*

Very Possible OOC

Five (so far) OC's

POSSIBLE Pairings: SasoDei, KakuHida, KisaIta, My Usuals...

* * *

"Hey Danna, what do you think she meant by filling in for Kakuzu, un?" Deidara asked, still to drowsy to think for himself.

"Well, he's obviously taking care of Hidan since they're engaged and all." Sasori shrugged.

"Engaged?" Deidara was awake now.

"Er. Well, even though Tsunade said it was an improbability... I've seen for myself how they interact with one another and must disagree." Sasori yawned then pulled free of his blonde's hold.

"... Ha. Well, regardless of what you say, Danna... I find it hard to believe they'd marry one another, un. How much they love each other is no where near as important as Hidan's religion or Kakuzu's money. That, and gay marriage is illegal here, un." Deidara said to himself once Sasori had left to fetch Kisame.

–

Kisame lay on the couch, Itachi on his lap. The pair had watched a horror movie once Kisame had returned from the hospital. Itachi had fallen asleep in his boyfriend's arms and Kisame soon followed. They were awoken, however, at a knocking on the door. Itachi shot said door a death glare while Kisame slid out from under him in order to answer the knocking.

"What's up, Sasori?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd be kind enough to help us move?"

"Move?" Kisame looked at him in shock, "You haven't even been here a full week!"

"No, no, no!" Sasori chuckled, "Help Deidara move in with me and Konan into Deidara's old place."

"Deidara is moving in with you?" Itachi appeared suddenly at Kisame's side, startling Sasori a bit.

"Yeah." Sasori returned his cool glare.

"It just seems a bit soon for that..." Itachi blinked then turned away to get dressed.

"Don't listen to Itachi. You'd be surprised at how sudden someone like him was practically begging to move in with me." Kisame laughed, following Sasori to the redhead's apartment.

–

Kakuzu helped bring Hidan to his feet. They had just received the 'OK' from Tsunade giving them permission to leave. Boy, this hospital didn't like keeping patients very long... (1). They made it to the lobby when Itachi appeared. He spotted them then waved them over.

"What the fuck? Don't tell me Mr. Emotionless was actually worried about me." Hidan scoffed.

"I'm not. And I'm not very worried about Deidara either. However he is a fellow uke." Itachi gave a shrug.

"What about Deidara?" Kakuzu sensed the strain in his voice. Hidan tried to make it sound he didn't give two shits and failed.

"How about we go to the restaurant? I'm sure Suki and Atari are wondering how you are, Hidan." Kakuzu suggested.

The two ukes gave a nod and the three headed for the restaurant. Suki greeted them enthusiastically upon seeing Hidan. He went to fetch Atari after they gave their orders. Once Atari and Suki arrived with drinks, Itachi began to tell them about Deidara's plans.

"Kisame is helping him move in as we speak. I just thought I'd tell you, Hidan. After all, I know how much you care about him." Itachi finished, watching Hidan sip his refreshment through a straw with curious eyes.

"Tch. Why the fuck should we worry? The fucking love each other and I'm sure as hell not going to get in between. If he wants to get raped again, let him." Hidan scoffed, leaning back.

"... You stopped him before they could get too far though, Hidan..." Itachi deadpanned.

"That was different. Deidara had fucking told me that he was starting to get uncomfortable around the cock-sucker before he -nearly- got raped." Hidan shrugged.

"But Hidan!" Suki finally spoke up in protest to his uncaring behavior.

"Relax guys." Kakuzu snorted, "Sasori's no threat. Trust me. I didn't like Deidara's former boyfriend either."

Although he said this, he had to admit Hidan was indeed acting off. He shoved the thought away though. After all, soon it would be just the two of them.

–

Kisame said farewell to Sasori and Deidara once they had finished moving around. Kisame's mad strength had gotten them finished fast. Only about two and a half hours had passed with breaks. Kisame headed for his apartment to find Itachi sleeping on the bed. He gave a small smile then went to the computer. He had told Sasori, before departing, to be online once he was gone.

_**SexShark **has logged in..._

RagDoll: I'm telling you, it has gotten quite worrisome.

PaperBomber: I must agree with ya there, bud.

SexShark: Wut's worrisome, Atari, Kakuzu?

RagDoll: Huh... you changed your sign-in, Kisame.

PaperBomber: Kakuzu's just a bit worried about Hidan after his little spat with Deidara. Suki is too.

SexShark: Huh...

RagDoll: Itachi told us about the move. You didn't see anything to worry about in the process did you?

SexShark: Like wut?

PaperBomber: Y'know... Whips, chains, handcuffs, date rape drugs, lube, etc?

SexShark: …!

_**Marionette **has logged in..._

Marionette: Hey. You changed your name after all, Kisame. Lol.

SexShark: Dude, you'll never believe what Rags just asked me!

RagDoll: Come now Kisame, no need to use nicknames. Sasori already knows us.

Marionette: How'd you guess?

RagDoll: Not hard at all. I would be Kakuzu, by the way. Paper is Atari.

Marionette: Huh... so Yaoi was Phox... Immortal is Hidan... Now, what did you say while I was occupied?

SexShark: Occupied with what, hm? Or should I say, "Who, 'un'?"

Marionette: NOT FUNNY, KISAME!

RagDoll: Well, this gives me the opportunity to ask you then.

Marionette: Ask away...

RagDoll: You aren't a potential rapist, are you?

Marionette: Umm... No... What the fuck, man?

RagDoll: Just checking. If you were to harm our Deidara in anyway, it would effect my Hidan and neither of us want that.

PaperBomber: Trust him on that, love. Especially worry if Phox gets involved.

Marionette: I have absolutely NO intention of harming MY Deidara!

SexShark: Nvr took u 2 b the possessive type.

Marionette: Well... he is mine... or will be... BUT! Only when both of us are ready!

PaperBomber: When will that be?

RagDoll: May I advise after Monday?

ALL: …?

RagDoll: Just a suggestion... .'

Marionette: Perhaps. I'll discuss it with Deidara tomorrow morning.

* * *

1052 – Word Count

(1) Deidara was in a f-ing exlposion and it was no time before being released with Sasori.

Ahem. So, I'm sure you're all curious about this story's short timeline.

I suppose it's short because this was intended to be a short story... -_-; Not so short now, huh?

(it's about 51 pages up to chapter 20 the minimum given was about 20 pages*)

_Mon - Saso Moves In_

_Tues - Dei's Accident_

_Wed - Kakuzu Returns_

_Thurs - Physical & Fight_

_Fri - Hidan Cuts Self_

_Sat - Dei Moves in w/ Saso_

So... yep... there you all have it. I wonder what awaits us on Sunday~?

_* I suck at math and was too stupid to figure out how to do this on a calculator... had to do a visual on paint to find that all I had to do was multiply 10 (min chap) by 2 (min page given word requirement per chapter). So... yeah... How the hell did I pass Algebra I?_


	22. Chapter 22

Guh! STUPID STORMS! But... thanks to the storm you are getting this earlier than planned:

Blood Drenched Scorpion- AU Fanfic

WARNINGS:

**Yaoi** Smut – KakuHida again in this chap until the SasoDei

Language

An American knowing nothing of Tokyo in charge of the story. *Lee thumbs up*

Very Possible OOC

Five (so far) OC's

POSSIBLE Pairings: SasoDei, KakuHida, KisaIta, My Usuals...

* * *

Sasori logged off of the computer when Deidara called him in for dinner. There was something he was not being told. Deidara grinned widely at seeing Sasori sit at his side. Sasori returned the smile, petting his head then looking at what had been made. It was ramen... from a package. He sighed; no one was as blessed as Kakuzu to have as good a cook as his boyfriend. They ate nonetheless, Sasori quiet as he listened to the blonde's rambling. It was a sense of Deja Vu for the puppet.

He recalled the day he had moved in with this blonde's help. They sat down for a break before Konan returned. Sasori found out then that he would be a talkative one. However, he didn't mind it as much as if it had been anyone else like the bluenette, he mused to himself. He felt no obligation to try and discover exactly why this was. He simply enjoyed the company of his new lover.

"Danna..." Sasori snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes, brat?" He smirked.

"I was just wondering, un," Deidara blushed a bit, looking away, "are you a virgin?"

The only sound was Sasori choking on his noodles.

"O-Of course... What about you?" He recovered with a cough. Although he already knew the answer, the blonde's reaction surprised him.

Deidara tensed, nails digging into his knees. He looked to be thinking hard for a moment. He shook his head slightly then looked up to Sasori, confidence and reassurance overflowing.

"Same as you, un."

"Hm? Well then, how about a boyfriend? Am I your first?" Sasori pressed playfully.

"Why the hell are you asking me this stuff, hm! I told you I'm a virgin and that's all you need to know. The past is the past, un!" Deidara snapped.

Sasori's eyes went wide at the response his question had raised. Deidara noticed this then immediately deflated, resting his head on Sasori's shoulder. The latter blinked, then, with a small sigh, leaned his head on the other's. They remained as such for a moment before Deidara stood. Sasori watched him in silence as he put away their meal. Sasori then followed his roommate to their bedroom.

He didn't expect to the show this brought. He watched with a fast-beating heart as the blonde started to strip in the bedroom. The motions were teasing the poor marionette! Sasori managed to contain himself, though, as Deidara put on his pajama pants. The bomber gave him a coy smirk and the puppeteer, with a roll of the eyes followed suite. Once the two had changed, the crawled under the covers and Deidara then crawled under his Danna's arm.

"I love you, my Deidara."

"I love you too, Sasori-no-Danna, un." Deidara purred.

–

Kakuzu logged off the computer and turned to where Phox lay sleeping on her bed. She had the only computer in the house save his laptop. However that was left at work and he didn't want to risk leaving Hidan for awhile yet. He stood and bent to ruffle her hair, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead through the mask. He left the room to find Hidan in the kitchen.

"Is Phox still asleep?" Hidan asked when he felt Kakuzu's arms wrap around his waist.

"Yeah. I'm still surprised at how worried she was over you." Kakuzu chuckled, inhaling Hidan's scent.

"That tickles..." Hidan blushed.

He was taken off guard when Kakuzu suddenly ghosted his hands on his sides. Hidan squirmed, a mistake considering he was slaving over a hot stove at that particular moment. He winced when his hand met the burner. Kakuzu pulled him from the kitchen then, ensuring to turn off the stove beforehand, and cut his curses off with a kiss. Hidan moaned and Kakuzu gave a smirk before nipping his partner's tongue. This elicited a better moan and Kakuzu's hand went for the nearly recovered scars.

Hidan, used to abuse since early childhood, had a fast-recovering body. Although he always claimed it was all due to his deity, Jashin-sama. He sneered sadistically before raking his nails over one on his arm, tearing the stitches. Hidan cried out in painful pleasure. The taller enjoyed this reaction and pulled him to the bedroom, all the while making sure their groins remained in contact. Hidan gasped when his back hit the mattress.

"Now then, Hidan-chan, to make up for all the time we've been apart."

Hidan's face was covered with a blindfold they had stashed by the bed. His body quivered in anticipation when he felt cold metal clasp around his wrists. Kakuzu handcuffed his fiance to the bedposts before climbing on top after stripping bare. He then proceeded to pull off the other male's pants—he had gone commando again. Kakuzu frowned at this then inched his swollen member to Hidan's lips. Hidan had been awaiting Kakuzu's tip to reach his lips as he felt the elder move on him.

"You know what to do, bitch." Kakuzu breathed, "Then it's your turn."

Hidan gave a quick nod before lapping the head, soon taking it into his mouth. Kakuzu released a moan. He had missed the feel of Hidan's tongue on his lower appendage. Hidan, despite being blind, continued to please his seme until the man pulled away. He wanted it to continue, but he had promised Hidan the same treatment. He refused to come first. He slid back down the Jashinist's body to place his mouth on the smaller, taking it all in. He restrained Hidan's hips soon then began his treatment.

"K-Kuzu~! S-Stop!" Kakuzu obliged, instead pressing the tip of his pulsing member to Hidan's tight entrance.

"Ready?" He grunted, already making his way into his masochist.

"HA-AH! Yah!"

Hidan became vocal as usual. This only caused Kakuzu to proceed with more vigor. Soon Hidan was wriggling and crying at the top of his lungs. He began to beg for more, to go faster and harder. Without mercy.

–

And so, that night, Phox awoke to get a drink of water. She smiled at the shouts emanating from her fathers' room. She slunk back into her bed to dream many happy and peaceful dreams.

Near the duo's room, Atari and Suki did the same only not as loud or rough. The familiar sounds of the neighbors being drowned out by their own passion.

Sadly, Sasori remained awake, eye twitching. He would have to talk to Kakuzu in the morning. He gave a sigh then, snuggling closer to his deep-sleeping lover. You see, Deidara knew to buy ear plugs beforehand.

–

"FUCK ME HARDER, FUCKER!" Hidan finally screamed.

"I don't... want to." Kakuzu panted, continuing at a decent pace.

"Now!"

"Not yet." Kakuzu sighed, suddenly hitting Hidan's prostate.

"Jashin! Again!"

"Fine."

Kakuzu finally caved, increasing his speed and power. He made sure to aim directly for that special place every other time. As he approached his climax, he gripped Hidan's own member, pumping it with an occasional scratch. Hidan cried out after a short while, releasing suddenly. Kakuzu gasped out when Hidan's walls tightened. He thrust in deeper just as he too met the end.

He pulled out once it had ended, watching for a moment as the white started to flow. Kakuzu reached to pull off the blindfold he had placed on Hidan. He hardly used the thing since he had loved Hidan's eyes so. The brilliant magenta eyes bore into his own oddly colored eyes. They closed as they met in the middle for a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, Hidan opened his mouth to give the usual concluding statement. However he was shocked when Kakuzu beat him to it.

"I love you, Hidan-chan." He mumbled, pulling him to his chest.

"... I love you too... My Kuzu-chan." Hidan's smile remained on his face long after following Kakuzu into a slumber.

It didn't even matter to them that they were still covered in sweat and come...

* * *

1348 – Word Count

I swear to Jashin I will get to the SasoDei smut eventually...

Although they've only known each other for less than a week...

They'll advance in their relationship just as Kakuzu and Hidan did...

But they've been in a relationship long before this so they're the only ones...

doing like they do on the Discovery Channel...

xD

Next chapter is Sunday in the story~ -heart-


	23. Chapter 23

La, hope y'all like...:

Blood Drenched Scorpion- AU Fanfic

WARNINGS:

**Yaoi** Smut – KakuHida again in this chap until the SasoDei

Language

An American knowing nothing of Tokyo in charge of the story. *Lee thumbs up*

Very Possible OOC

Five (so far) OC's

Pairings: SasoDei, KakuHida, KisaIta, My Usuals...

* * *

Deidara awoke the next morning, stretching gloriously. He sat up then looked at his side to find Sasori sleeping with a pillow over his head. Deidara snickered to himself.

"Hee-hee, somebody forgot to put in their ear plugs, un." He whispered, pulling out his plugs.

Sasori grumbled something, still asleep. The blonde shrugged his shoulders before grabbing some clothes for the day. He smiled back at his danna before vanishing out the door. Perhaps he should go bug Hidan. He froze then, recalling their big fight. He shook his head; the sex last night sounded good so Hidan should be in a good mood. So, taking a deep breath, he rose his fist to the door.

"Oi, ass-fuck! Watch it, Kakuzu will have my ass if you break that!" He heard Hidan exclaim from within.

"Ah, sorry sir." A stranger's voice replied.

"Hidan, un?" Deidara called, knocking on the door.

There was a brief period of silence before Deidara heard footsteps. Then the door was swung open and out stepped Hidan. The door slamming shut behind him before the blonde could glimpse inside.

"What the fuck do you want, bitch?" Hidan sounded normal except a bit more... guarded?

"Glad to see you're back to... normal... hm." Deidara laughed.

"Tch. Well... I'm busy so, what's up?" Hidan sighed with a hint of a small smile.

"Busy doing what, hm? C'mon, let's go out for drinks – I'll buy, hm." Deidara grinned, slinging an arm around Hidan's shoulders.

"I told ya, bitch, I'm fucking busy." Hidan laughed but allowed himself to be led away.

–

Kakuzu yawned, still typing at the computer. Tomorrow he'd be off, back to the Americas. Until then, he had to finish some last minute paper work. He smiled beneath his mask; he had left Hidan home to pack up while Phox was away on a research trip. She'd be gone long enough for them to leave without a trace. This... was what made his smile vanish.

"Kakuzu-sama, you have a phone call... from... a Mr... FaceFucked?" Konan blinked in confusion, handing the phone she had at her ear to Kakuzu.

"Hello, this wouldn't happen to be Hidan, would it?" Kakuzu sighed.

"... Oh, sh, sh! Deidara, sh!" He heard Hidan whispering.

"I've been -hic- sh'd! HEY KUZU, UN!" Deidara's voice boomed suddenly, startling Kakuzu.

"Hey! It's my -hic- Kuzu, bitch!" Hidan drawled, clearly drunk. "Hey, darlin' think ya could pick us up? I's got -hic-... yeah... ha." Hidan slurred.

Kakuzu sighed. Hidan must be at the restaurant.

–

Deidara and Hidan had started for the restaurant which served alcohol on weekends. Hidan had gone in order to have one last fun night with Deidara while Deidara merely went to try and patch things up with Hidan. They ordered numerous drinks with little to no talking. Hidan smirked at Deidara, already tipsy. Deidara was still on his second glass, not quite drunk yet.

"Hey, Hidan. About what you said involving Aki." Deidara started, swirling his drink thoughtfully.

"Aki-saki! OI BARKEEP, I WANTSOME SAKI!" Hidan laughed.

"Um... yeah... Sasori is nothing like Aki, un." Deidara smiled weakly at Hidan's behavior.

"I should hope not cause then ev'rytime you suck 'im off you'll get drunk off yer tight little ass!" Hidan laughed.

"Hidan..." Deidara sighed then laughed with him, taking the saki that had been brought to them.

"HERE'S TO THE RAPIST, AKI-SAKI!" Hidan cackled, chugging his drink with Deidara.

–

Kakuzu finally arrived at the restaurant having finally finished the paperwork. Only to find...

"Suki! Where are they?" He roared.

"Um... they just went home... a few moments ago." Suki blinked, backing against a wall.

Kakuzu scoffed, rolling his eyes before sweeping back outside. He headed for his apartment and found Sasori wandering around as though looking for something or someone. Kakuzu's questioning thoughts were soon answered when Sasori asked where Deidara had gone.

"So they're not with you." Kakuzu muttered more to himself before going to check his soon-to-be former home.

He opened the door to find the movers were gone. All their stuff was in the boxes littering the floor. Sasori tried to peak past and before he could look too long, Kakuzu shut the door. The apartment was empty.

"Sasori, do you know where your Deidara might be?" Kakuzu asked, eyes narrowing.

"Um... storage?" Sasori blinked.

Kakuzu grumbled something unintelligible before heading for the basement. Sasori followed then took the lead at some point. They ran into Tobi and Zetsu-kun before long.

"Deidara and Hidan said they're hiding and not to tell you where." Zetsu drawled, whisking Tobi past the two.

"Tobi wanted to play but they told Tobi to go away because Tobi is a good boy and they were being bad boys." Tobi managed to exclaim as Zetsu whisked him out.

Kakuzu and Sasori exchanged a look before returning to the hunt. They froze when they heard a crash then raced off to find the source. Sasori stopped at Deidara's favorite hiding place where they had confronted each other about their looks. Hidan was zonked out on the bed and Deidara was rubbing his head, the bedside table and its contents littering the floor around him.

"Hee-hee, owwie, un." Deidara giggled.

"Clumsy brat." Sasori sighed, holding his hand out to his uke.

Kakuzu headed for his own uke. He scowled, yanking the covers only to quickly throw them back over his exposed genitalia. He turned to Deidara whom was lifted to his feet.

"Where... are Hidan's briefs and pants?" Kakuzu sighed.

"Um... I think... oh! Here they are, un!" Deidara laughed, pulling a pair of briefs -with a Jashinist's symbol- from inside his own pants. "Dunno where his pants crawled off to though, un." He laughed, flinging them so they hit Kakuzu square in the face.

"Lovely." Kakuzu sighed, going under the covers to clothe Hidan.

"Deidara... what was his underwear doing in your pants?" Sasori sighed.

"They weren't in my pants, danna~ Guess where they were, un." He giggled, wrapping his arms around his neck the whispered in his ear, "Or would you prefer I show you, hm~?"

"I'll be leaving now then, Sasori..."

Kakuzu smirked upon seeing Deidara rubbing against the redhead. He picked Hidan up, wrapping his coat around his waist. Sasori hadn't heard, the blood rushing south at his blonde's ministrations. Kakuzu chuckled lightly before pulling Hidan out of the storage room, up to their own bed for one last night in Tokyo.

* * *

1111 – Word Count

Well now... who the freak is Aki-Saki?

… LA! Sleepy~

You'll become acquainted with Aki in zee next chaptah!


	24. Chapter 24

Now, let's start with a flashback:

Blood Drenched Scorpion- AU Fanfic

WARNINGS:

**Yaoi** Smut – Next Chapter, perhaps?

Language

An American knowing nothing of Tokyo in charge of the story. *Lee thumbs up*

Very Possible OOC

Five (so far) OC's

Pairings: SasoDei, KakuHida, KisaIta, My Usuals...

* * *

"Hey, Hidan." A boy with red hair and green eyes ran up to Hidan.

"Saki." Hidan's eyes narrowed in distaste.

"Come now, Hidan-"

"Not for you." Hidan scoffed earning a laugh from Aki.

"What's eating you? Aside from Kakuzu maybe." He flashed a white smile.

"Cut it out, fucking cocksucker."

"Hypocrite."

"Wha-?"

"Although I heard what happened to the poor man. A bit of a hideous freak now, ain't he?" Aki grinned.

"He is no-"

"All your fault too from what I hear. Trying to jump in front of a truck. Tsk-tsk." Aki circled Hidan, "What if my Deidara were to find out?"

"He's not yours!" Hidan snapped.

"Oh? Well... he will be soon whether he wants it or not."

–

"Kakuzu..." Hidan mumbled, poking his cheek.

He grumbled, looking over from where he lie in bed, recovering.

"What, Hidan?"

"What do you think of Deidara dating Aki?"

"If he makes Deidara happy..." Kakuzu frowned, although one might not be able to tell given the fresh stitches keeping his mouth in a permanent smile.

"... He said something... quite queer." There was a chuckle from Kakuzu at this.

"What did he say now?"

"... Do you hate me?" Hidan asked softly.

"No Hidan. Why?"

"He said it was my fault. If I had paid attention to where I was going you wouldn't have ended up this way..." He replied, running a hand over his boyfriend's stitches only to have the rag doll hold it in his own.

"I love you and would never blame you for something like this. Now, I know he must have said more."

"Can I go over to Deidara's tonight?" He said suddenly.

"You need to ask permission? You're a senior in High School now." Kakuzu replied, kissing his hand.

–

Deidara sat at Aki's side, watching some romantic comedy. Well, Deidara was, however Aki had other plans. He gave a small smirk before leaning over, pulling him into a kiss. Deidara went along with it for a bit before Aki pulled the blonde to his lap. The friction this caused to their groins made Deidara gasp into the kiss. He pushed away, however Aki held him in his lap.

"What are you doing, Aki, hm?" Deidara asked with a blush.

"Sorry, _Dei-chan_, but I think it's time I make you mine. What do ya say?" Aki purred, letting his hand slip under Deidara's shirt and start to lift it.

"Wha-? But we're minors hm!" Deidara squeaked, struggling to pull away as Aki pulled off his shirt.

"So what? Now shut up!" Aki snarled, slamming Deidara to the couch but paused upon seeing the odd markings on his torso. "What the hell is this? Those look like stitches..."

"N-None of your business! Get off of me, hm!" Deidara started to flail once more but Aki had him pinned.

He smirked and started to tug at Deidara's pants despite the blonde's protests.

–

Meanwhile...

Hidan ran over to his friend's house only to find the door locked. He pulled out his phone and dialed Deidara's cell. The ringing continued for awhile before finally going to voice mail. He snapped the phone shut then hurried to the only place he could think of Deidara being. Deidara _always_ answered when Hidan called because he knew how overprotective he was.

He arrived at the door to Aki's house just down the block. He tried the knob to find it too was locked but he heard a shut from within. He took a step back then rammed into the door. On the third try it broke open and he rushed inside.

"Aki! You motherfucking son of a cock-sucking whoring bitch!" Hidan fumed upon seeing Aki restraining a completely nude Deidara.

Aki sat up from his prey to give Hidan a glare. Hidan stormed up to them and drew back his fist. Aki's eyes widened just before he scampered off the couch. Hidan stopped just before slamming into the couch, he glared coldly at Aki who had backed against the wall. He scoffed before going around to the front of the couch.

"You're alright now, Dei?" Hidan asked, still on guard as he handed Deidara his clothes.

"Fucking Hidan... I should have you arrested for breaking in." Aki spat, tossing something at the 'intruding hero'.

Hidan tried to avoid the glass figure but if he had, Deidara would have taken it instead. He growled when it shattered against his back and turned to face the attacker. Deidara wanted to help, but only had on his boxers and shirt. Hidan lunged, tackling Aki to the floor.

–

In the end, Deidara had called Kakuzu after getting outside the house. Hidan was still fighting within and Deidara could hear crashing. Kakuzu, still bedridden had sent Phox whom showed up moments after Deidara had hung up. She vanished inside and then reappeared after about sixteen minutes with Hidan slung over her shoulder. She showed no sign of injury and they went home. Once there, Phox had tended his wounds in silence. Aki had never been heard from after that and was reported missing days later.

–

Back to the present time now...

–

"Hidan... wake up." Kakuzu grumbled after setting the smaller on the sofa.

"Mn... Kuzu~" Hidan yawned, clinging to the larger.

"What did you and Deidara do this time?" Kakuzu sighed, picking Hidan up then sitting down, the younger on his lap.

"Had a few drinks and talked about... Aki... and how similar he is to Sasori." Hidan mumbled, his head starting to hurt.

"The only thing they have in common is their hair." Kakuzu scoffed.

"Hmn..." Hidan soon fell back to sleep after agreeing.

–

Deidara continued to rub their groins together as Sasori stumbled back to the bed. Deidara's breath reeked of alcohol still and Sasori sighed as he sat down, Deidara sitting in his lap. They brought their lips together, but Sasori refused to take it any farther with Deidara in the state he was in. He waited for Deidara to fall asleep before curling under the covers with him.

What went unnoticed was a picture of Sasori framed where a picture of Aki had been ripped to shreds.

* * *

1070 – Word Count

*returns to watching her new Naruto Shippuuden Box Set 2*

GO SASORI! KICK THEM BITCHES' ASS!

... you look creepy even as a child...


	25. Chapter 25

Whoot! The chap we've all been waiting for~!:

Blood Drenched Scorpion- AU Fanfic

WARNINGS:

**Yaoi** Smut – SasoDei this time at last~ -heart-

Language

An American knowing nothing of Tokyo in charge of the story. *Lee thumbs up*

Very Possible OOC

Five (so far) OC's

Pairings: SasoDei, KakuHida, KisaIta, My Usuals...

* * *

Deidara awoke with a killer headache but nuzzled closer to the source of warmth at his side. Sasori smirked, pulling the blonde closer. They were still in the basement but it didn't seem to matter at the moment. Deidara blinked when a pair of warm lips touched his forehead.

"Morning, Dei-Dei-chan." Sasori murmured against the soft skin.

"Hmn, mornin' 'Sori-chan." Deidara yawned.

"Do you want to go back upstairs?" Sasori asked, "It's Monday so I'll be leaving for work soon... then again it's only at the museum and I can choose when to show."

"You go ahead. I gotta clean this mess, un." Deidara smiled.

"Alright then, Deidara. Meet you at home soon." Sasori said, crawling out of bed then turning to give him yet another kiss.

Deidara gave a nod and a second yawn before he too crawled out of bed. Sasori started upstairs, surprised to find it later than he had thought. He trudged up the stairs, arriving at the door to their apartment. On the way, he saw Hidan carrying what looked like a suitcase. He bottled his curiosity, unlocking the door to step inside.

–

"Hidan, you got the last bag?" Kakuzu mumbled, opening the back door.

"Fuck yeah I do! Let's just go~" Hidan slid in while Konan took his bag to place in the trunk.

"It's nice to have you along this time, Hidan-san. Kakuzu-sama has told me quite a bit about you." Konan smiled sweetly, returning to the driver's seat.

Kakuzu slid in besides Hidan, closing the back door. Hidan was sitting at the window, head leaning against it, eyes searching outside. Kakuzu sighed, grabbing his hand and giving a slight squeeze to get Hidan's attention.

"Hidan... are you sure you don't want to say good-bye?"

"Nah. They'll be just fucking fine without us." Hidan scoffed, now leaning on his fiance's shoulder.

"Yeah."

–

Sasori turned on the living room light then headed for the spare bedroom – now dubbed the studio. He looked around, admiring the puppets and sculptures packed with explosives. He smiled a bit at one in particular. It was a scorpion. He picked it up and cradled it in his hands. After a few moments, he heard the door open. He set the scorpion back down–gently.

"Danna! Can we stay home today, un?" Deidara's voice seemed to echoe.

"Um... sure, I guess. We're a bit ahead of our art career..." Sasori smiled a bit, eyes sweeping around the room once more before he stepped out.

Deidara smirked when Sasori stopped; the blonde was only wearing pants. His shirt was discarded else where. Sasori gave a sly grin, striding over to _his_ artistic counterpart. Deidara looped his arms around Sasori's neck while he wrapped his arms around his waist. They pressed their foreheads together and Sasori started to lead them to the bedroom, kicking the door open. It was time he made Deidara his.

"Are you sure you're ready, brat?" Sasori smirked, flinging Deidara to the bed.

"Hm. Of course, danna!" Deidara stretched his body in an erotic way.

Sasori flushed, pulling off his shirt. Deidara watched, his mouth watering as Sasori clambered back on top of him. It would be the first time for both of them, however Sasori had asked for tips from his former semes that one night. He leaned down to lap at Deidara's neck to see the reaction. Deidara moaned, pulling off his gloves and then placing his hands back around Sasori's neck. Sasori was caught off-guard when he felt a tongue in that place but recalled Deidara's hand mouths. He smirked then traveled to the nipple.

"Who knew you'd be a kinky one." He murmured around the bud.

Deidara only smirked as the redhead's interest soon headed south. He sat up, then started to remove Deidara's pants to find he had gone commando. He smiled at the blonde then went to exchange a kiss. Deidara eagerly opened his mouth to allow his master entrance. The sensation was nice for Sasori. He had only kissed like this with the blonde maybe once before. He soon pulled away, pressing his fingers to a curious Deidara's mouth.

"I'm afraid we don't have lube but Kisame said saliva could work." Sasori said with a red face.

"O-oh... un." Deidara laughed, obeying Sasori's orders.

Sasori quivered with anticipation, watching the pink tongue lap his fingers. Deidara kept eye contact with Sasori the entire time. After all, he learned quite a bit from all those uke meetings. He laughed suddenly, recalling something Hidan had done for Kakuzu's birthday. Sasori rose a brow, pulling his fingers back. Now Deidara looked up in question.

"What was so funny, brat?" Sasori smiled, starting to tug off his own pants.

"Ah, nothing, un. Just that I remembered this one meeting with the ukes about what they gave their partners on birthdays." He answered as the fingers trailed to his rear.

"Oh~?" Sasori smirked, now gently pressing a finger inside.

"Ah. Um... yeah and for... um... Hidan's birthday... Kakuzu actually uses preparation... un." He panted, wincing a bit at the painful discomfort.

"Hm? He just shoves it in? Seeing how painful just this is for you, I feel a bit... sorry... for the moron." Sasori frowned.

"Ah, don't be, un. H-Hidan likes it rough." Deidara replied simply.

Sasori gave a nod. It seemed Deidara was comfortable enough so he added the next digit. Deidara didn't worry for he knew what to expect. Soon it would feel good. Sasori began to prod, looking for the place to turn pleasure to pain as instructed by Atari. Deidara gasped when that spot was suddenly brushed earning a grin from Sasori.

"C-can you just skip the next one, un?" Deidara asked, face redder than his partner's hair.

"Heh. If you insist, brat." Sasori replied, withdrawing his fingers only to replace with his tip.

Deidara took a deep breath as Sasori started to enter him. Once the latter was fully sheathed, they rested. Sasori waited for Deidara to signal for them to continue. Thankfully, the man known for impatience didn't have to wait long before his partner gave a nod. Sasori withdrew a bit then eased back in to test the other man's pain tolerance. They moaned out and Sasori repeated a bit faster each time. Deidara cried out when his prostate was brushed and Sasori made sure to keep the angle. Their breathing became irregular and Deidara grew louder, wrapping his legs around Sasori's waist.

"Danna~!" Deidara begged, glancing at his aching member.

"Alright..." Sasori panted, wrapping one hand around his erection.

Sasori pumped in time with his thrusts. However soon Deidara's climax was breached and he cried out in release. Sasori soon came after, holding his blonde as he rode out the orgasm. They exchanged a look, a kiss, and then Sasori pulled out. Deidara grinned up at him, covered in his own seed as his partner's leaked from him.

"Danna... should we take a shower now, un?"

"Whatever you want, brat." Sasori sighed, plopping down next to him.

"... I guess it can wait for now, un?" Deidara laughed as an arm worked its way around his waist.

* * *

1223 – Word Count

Whoo... hope y'all liked.

Smut, you see, takes me _ages_ to finish.

I don't know why though... : /

I have reached a smut scene in all my stories that I'm working on now...

So... yeah... xD

*makes note to write T-Rated fanfic next*

CALENDAR:

_Mon - Saso Moves In_

_Tues - Dei's Accident_

_Wed - Kakuzu Returns_

_Thurs - Physical & Fight_

_Fri - Hidan Cuts Self_

_Sat - Dei Moves in w/ Saso_

_Sun - Hida Dei Drunk. Aki's Role Revealed_

_Mon - Afternoon - KakuHida Head OverSeas - SasoDei Smut_


	26. Chapter 26

Now to speed things along again:

Blood Drenched Scorpion- AU Fanfic

WARNINGS:

**Yaoi** Smut

Language

An American knowing nothing of Tokyo in charge of the story. *Lee thumbs up*

Very Possible OOC

Five (so far) OC's

Pairings: SasoDei, KakuHida, KisaIta, My Usuals...

* * *

Deidara yawned, alerting Sasori whom was just leaving the bathroom. It was well into noon and he was due at the hospital well over an hour ago. However he didn't want to leave his 'new' lover. After all, it was their first time and to wake up alone would seem saddening. Deidara stretched, flashing Sasori a peek of his hips as the covers were disturbed. The enticing blue eyes blinked open and Deidara slowly sat up.

"Morning, brat. I've got to go to work as do you. However I'd advise a shower before hand. I'll be at the hospital working on limbs since it's Tuesday." Sasori said, hurrying over to plant a kiss before he left his blonde slightly confused.

"Okay... love you too Danna, un." He mumbled to no one, crawling out of bed.

He flinched at the pain from last night's activity. He sighed then limped over to the bathroom. He found his phone charging and dialed Hidan. He waited patiently for his friend to answer.

"What's up Dei? Aside from me?" Hidan answered.

"You're awake at this time, un? I'm surprised." Deidara giggled in response, not knowing that Hidan meant he was about to board the second plane to the Americas.

"Well, what do you fu – I mean want?" Hidan asked.

"Do you have any painkillers, un?" Deidara laughed off his embarrassment.

"No, we don't. Go ask Itachi and Kisame. Bye." He was caught off-guard when Kakuzu was the one to answer, snapping the phone shut.

"Well... that was a bit rude, un..." Deidara frowned, jumping in the shower after putting his phone down.

–

"Oi, Kuzu~ what the hell?" Hidan mumbled, taking his seat on the plane.

"Sorry, Hidan-chan, but we had to board the plane." Kakuzu sighed, leaning his head back.

"Oh... right. Well, what about what Deidara said? You don't think that bastard did anything to him, do you?" Hidan fretted.

"Relax, Hidan. Deidara's fine. He didn't ask for our help. Besides, it doesn't matter. Soon we'll be in America and married and alone." Kakuzu grinned, petting Hidan.

"... Yeah. You're right! Heh, I can't wait, Kuzu-chan." Hidan smiled, nuzzling his fiance.

"That's the spirit."

–

Kisame was just taking a break from his work out session when Deidara knocked on his door. He opened the door and invited him in. Not all that surprised by the slight limp. He told him to wait and went to the kitchen to take some of Itachi's many painkillers. He walked back in then gave them to Deidara.

"How'd you...?"

"Limp."

"Ah..."

–

Deidara hurried, despite the limp, to the museum. He was greeted by the ever-enthusiastic Tobi. Deidara returned his greeting just as enthusiastic for once before going to his special workshop. It had been redone quite well. Tobi hadn't followed him, instead going to look for his Zetsu. He spotted him with his twin in front of Madara's building.

"Zetsu-kun! Deidara-senpai's at work now." Tobi informed, rushing to his side.

"Oh. That's good. Would you do us a favor and fetch Konan. She has her new job today." Zetsu-san instructed before heading back inside, his brother on his heels.

"New job...?" Tobi blinked but shook his head. He, being the _Akatsuki's_ messenger boy, shouldn't question what information he would be given.

–

Konan stepped into the building where Zetsu-san and Madara resided. For the time being, it would only be Zetsu-san living there while Madara was away with Hidan and Kakuzu. He would be checking on the new location before handing charge over to Kakuzu. Then he would return and Zetsu-san would no longer act as boss.

"Ah, Konan. Madara-sama sent your new job. You'll be working as secretary for us." Zetsu-san explained, handing over some paper work.

"Yes, Zetsu-sama." Konan bowed before heading for her new office.

–

Sasori stretched, debating whether he should continue working through break or not. He decided to skip break in order to make up the hour he missed. He finished working on the last limb for the day when Tobi knocked on the door. He opened it but didn't let the klutz in.

"Zetsu-sama said Sasori-senpai has been allowed Thursday off work." Tobi saluted before dashing off to send his next message.

"Sama...?" Sasori questioned, starting to pack up.

He slung his pack over his shoulder then started for the museum to check on Deidara. He saw him focusing on placing explosives in one of his miniatures. Sasori waited for him to safely putting it away before announcing his presence. Deidara smiled widely upon seeing his lover.

"You want to head over to the restaurant and grab a bite to eat?" Sasori asked once Deidara strode over, ready to depart.

"Yeah, un! I'm starved." Deidara grinned, following him to the door of their destination.

"Table for two, loves?" Atari greeted them, holding a tray and wearing the chef hat.

"Busy day?" Deidara asked, indicating to the hat.

"Yeah, considering our head chef has gone missing..." Atari gave a small smile, leading them to a booth in the back.

"Missing?" The pair said in unison.

"Don't scare them, Atari-chan." Suki appeared tea in hand.

"Alright, you go ahead and take their orders, I gotta return to the kitchen." Atari nod his head before retreating.

"Hidan's gone missing, un? I just talked to him over the phone this morning." Deidara started.

"Hm? Ah. Then they must have stopped for the night." Suki said to himself, placing the tea in front of them.

"What do you mean?" Sasori asked.

"Eh, nothing much. Deidara, Itachi called an uke meeting tonight. Kisame's going to be at my place with the other semes, Sasori." Suki said simply.

"Oh..." They replied.

"Now, your orders?"

–

"Any word from Kakuzu, Kisame?" Itachi asked, fixing up his hair in their bathroom mirror while the shark was calling the miser.

"None." He replied with a sigh, "I wonder when they're planning on returning from their vacation."

"With Deidara still here, perhaps sometime soon." Itachi replied, "Paid vacation or not."

* * *

1045 – Word Count

Hmn... any one have any predictions/ideas for future chaps?


	27. Chapter 27

Trying to think of how to end this...:

Blood Drenched Scorpion- AU Fanfic

WARNINGS:

**Yaoi** Smut – Yes... SasoDei again.

Language

An American knowing nothing of Tokyo in charge of the story. *Lee thumbs up*

Very Possible OOC

Five (so far) OC's

Pairings: SasoDei, KakuHida, KisaIta, My Usuals...

* * *

Deidara sighed, heading over to Itachi's. He had already bid adieu to Sasori whom had left for Atari's. He knocked then again four more times. He awaited for the cursing from Hidan in vain and Suki welcomed him in instead. Itachi was sitting on the couch with Zetsu-san and Suki soon joined them. There was a platter of dangos on the coffee table before them.

"It's pretty quiet without Hidan here, hm?" Deidara said a bit sadly, sitting nearby on the floor.

"... Yeah..." Suki joined in the emo corner.

"Isn't it nice?" Itachi and Zetsu said in unison.

This earned laughs from all the ukes present. Deidara took a dango. He looked at the three on the couch then asked,

"So, where is Hidan, hm?"

"On vacation with Kakuzu apparently." Itachi shrugged.

"When will he be back?" Suki asked.

"Not sure. Ask Zetsu-san – His seme went with them and should return when they do." Itachi replied, taking his fourth dango of the night.

"Er... I'm not sure." Zetsu-san replied, avoiding their gazes.

"Oh, where's Tobi, hm?" Deidara suddenly realized the masked boy was absent.

"Ah, he was forbidden from coming to this meeting because he knows too much and can be a blabber mouth." Zetsu replied.

"... What?" They all looked to him in confusion.

"Nothing. Nothing. So, Deidara," Zetsu grinned mischievously, "how did you like your first time last night?"

–

Sasori knocked on the door and was immediately let in. Kisame stood next to Atari and Zetsu-kun. Sasori bowed his head politely in greeting.

"Welcome to the Semes, Marionette." Zetsu-kun returned his greeting.

"We usually have our meetings online unless they are really important ones such as this." Atari explained.

"Like the chat room I stumbled into?" Sasori asked.

"Exactly that chat room." Kisame grinned, "We'll address one another with nicknames and such in case the Ukes send Goofball to eavesdrop again."

"Last time that happened, Rags got one hell of a chew-out from Immortal." Zetsu-kun laughed.

"And Fleeting." Atari shuddered.

"Where are Immortal and Rags, anyway?" Sasori asked.

"Ah, that's what this meeting is about." Kisame smiled a sad smile.

"Goofball managed to overhear a discussion brother and Konan where having." Zetsu-kun began.

"Apparently," Atari exchanged a nervous glance with Kisame before continuing, "they're eloping."

"I knew it!" Sasori exclaimed, jumping up.

Everyone stared blankly at him and he slowly shrank back down to size.

"Er... okay... point is," Kisame frowned a bit, "They didn't want anyone to know."

"Especially not Fleeting." Atari blinked.

"... What does Fleeting know about this?"

"Brother is telling everyone, the ukes at this moment, that they are simply on a vacation." Zetsu-kun answered.

"I see... they will be back though, won't they?" Sasori asked, worried about how close Deidara and Hidan were.

"... No."

–

Hidan sneezed, waking Kakuzu whom was sleeping at his side. They had first class thanks to Madara being the one paying. Madara was sleeping somewhere to the side of the room. Hidan sat up, rubbing his nose. Kakuzu offered him a tissue.

"Are you cold, Hidan?" Kakuzu questioned, the cabin was fairly cold and their blankets were a bit lacking – more like sheets.

"Nah, probably someone talking about me s'all." Hidan mumbled, blowing his nose.

"That's an old wife's tale." Kakuzu snorted.

"Heh. Whatever, bastard." Hidan replied, throwing the wadded tissue at him.

Kakuzu caught it with a frown. He rolled his eyes when Hidan laughed, going over to throw it in the trash can.

"I wonder how Deidara and the others are." Kakuzu said suddenly, going back over to lay by Hidan.

"Mn... sure Sasori's taking care of him. Are there any fucking movies? I'm fucking bored, seriously!" Hidan jumped topics, looking around the cabin.

"Do you have one in mind?" Kakuzu asked with a groan, getting back up to search through the movie selections.

"Any horror movies?"

"Not particularly... wait, found one." Kakuzu reappeared with a DVD in hand.

Hidan's eyes widened then he started to smile. It was the movie he had watched with Kakuzu. It was their first date... and the only one Kakuzu had offered to pay for everything on. Kakuzu soon joined him after putting the movie in. He reached over and gave Hidan a, soon slightly bloodied, kiss.

–

Deidara returned from his meeting to find Sasori there waiting on the bed. Sasori looked up from the puppet he was working on. He set it on the floor as Deidara made his way over, stripping off his clothes along the way. He left his boxers on then crawled on top of Sasori. Sasori smirked into the kiss they had pulled each other into. Deidara was straddling the puppeteer in a way that made their groins rub enticingly. Sasori pulled back to catch his breath before letting his hands roam south. They gently groped Deidara's behind. Deidara gasped.

"You want to do it tonight too, Danna, un?" Deidara panted, quivering with anticipation.

"Hm, do you want me to do you tonight, brat?" Sasori questioned in return.

"Maybe~..." Deidara smirked, nuzzling the crook of Sasori's neck.

"Alright then, you start." Sasori pulled them into a sitting position and leaned back against the headboard, laying in wait for Deidara.

Deidara smirked, pulling down Sasori's underwear as he lowered his mouth. Sasori gasped when his tongue reached his head. His fingers wound in the blonde locks as Deidara started to bob his head. As he gave head to his seme, his hand gave attention to his own member, the hand's tongue exploring every centimeter. Sasori smirked mischievously at this knowledge.

"You really are kinky, Dei-chan." He breathed, feeling his orgasm looming.

Deidara replied with a nip. Sasori scowled playfully, letting his hand smack and replace the blonde's hand. It wasn't long before Sasori came cum (1) Deidara. The latter pulled off, wiping his mouth as he swallowed while Sasori merely stared at his dirtied hand. Deidara noticed this then went to lap at his essence, cleaning his Danna.

"I'm too tired, Sasori-danna." Deidara yawned, curling up against Sasori's chest.

"Alright then, brat." Sasori sighed, but smiled, pulling the covers over them. "I love you. Good night."

"Mn, I love you too, Danna."

* * *

1083 – Word Count

Before smut insert – 753 words...

yeah... xD

Had to find a way to meet the 1000 word mark.


	28. Chapter 28

My goal is 30 chapters. Nothing more, nothing less... maybe more... if anything... damnit...:

Blood Drenched Scorpion- AU Fanfic

WARNINGS:

**Yaoi** Smut – Nope

Language

An American knowing nothing of Tokyo in charge of the story. *Lee thumbs up*

Very Possible OOC

OC's

Pairings: SasoDei, KakuHida, KisaIta, My Usuals...

* * *

Roughly a week passed for our couples. Deidara finished work and trudged back to the apartment. He never thought it would be so boring without his friend. He hoped he would come back soon. Until then though, he had his Sasori-danna and was happy. The redhead was waiting for him inside, wrapping his arms around the blonde upon seeing his dull expression.

"Hey Deidara, how do you feel about going on a date tonight?" Sasori proposed, gently bringing the blonde's face up to look at him.

"A date, un?" Deidara brightened considerably. "Yeah! Where to though, un?"

"Hm... the theatre?" Sasori suggested, pulling away.

"Which kind, hm?"

"You choose. Movie theater or a more artsy theatre?"

"I think they have a new anime movie out..."

"Movie, eh? Brat, I expected you to go for the Theatre of Art."

"Well... I feel like movie theater, un. I haven't had a date there since..." Deidara trailed, "Then again... Hidan and Kakuzu made it a double date, un. They picked a gory horror movie... it was awful, un."

"You don't like gore?" Sasori started to lead Deidara outside to the car.

"Well, I don't mind ones with explosions, un."

"So you don't like horror..."

"It's okay... I guess, un." 'I just didn't like going with Aki and Hidan...' He added silently, getting into the car once Sasori held it open for him. What a gentleman.

They drove on in silence, at some point holding hands when the going was easy. Deidara soon broke the silence though. Sasori half listened as he droned on about art, art shows, and the company anniversary coming up. It wasn't long before they spotted the theater. However they were surprised to find it was pretty packed. They hunted down a parking space and made their way to the entrance.

"Wow, un. I wonder what the deal is..." Deidara looked around trying to figure out why it was crowded.

"It's for that new anime." Someone spoke from nearby.

"Oh... Looks like it's sold out too." Sasori noted.

"Damn. Shame you don't know anyone with extra tickets." A familiar voice sounded from nearby.

They swiveled around to see Phox standing there, holding up four tickets. Next to her stood a dark looking man with black hair tied back and sunglasses wearing a trench coat.

"Who is that, hm?" Deidara asked.

"My good friend Aaron. Do you guys want to join us or no?" Phox laughed, holding out two tickets.

"Yes, thank you." Sasori took the tickets then followed them inside, holding his boyfriend's hand.

"How did you get these tickets? I thought your father didn't like pointless spending, un." Deidara asked as they settled into some nice seats.

"I got them for free since I made the stupid thing." Phox laughed.

"You did?" Sasori and Deidara's eyes were wide.

"It's what I left for; I had to fetch my friends in America so we could work on it together. Madara gave me the all clear and helped fund it and whatnot." she explained.

They gave an 'oh' then returned their gazes to the screen. Phox motioned a group of people over and introduced them. It was her friends from America. The best part of the day was that it was a closed theater so there were no strangers.

"It is a shame that my parents couldn't be here..." Phox sighed as the movie started.

"Have you heard from them in awhile, un?" Deidara asked.

Sasori kept quiet when she shook her head. None of the semes had heard from Kakuzu nor Madara. The ukes hadn't heard from Hidan neither. It seemed the two hadn't even told Phox about their plans to elope. He sighed and leaned onto Deidara. He would have to break the news to him sooner or later. Deidara smiled down at Sasori and leaned his head on Sasori's, still watching the opening credits.

About halfway into the movie, they switched positions. Around the room, Deidara even spotted others holding hands or leaning on each other. Phox and Aaron were one of the pairs. His eyes returned to the screen to watch as an anime version of Phox appeared. He smiled to himself; she was a demon but not one of the main bad guys. She lived in the body of the main good guy -er, girl. The character Ares almost reminded him of Hidan except he was straight with some blonde chick named Iris.

The movie ended but a sequel was due. Deidara stood first, nudging Sasori awake. He had fallen asleep just before the ending. The blue-eyed male had to admit, it was quite... cute. He laughed, earning a confused growl from Sasori. This only evoked more laughter. Phox, curious about why he was laughing, came over to join them. Aaron was talking to some girl named Kirai. It looked like they were flirting from here. Phox was completely oblivious to the fact.

"What was so funny, boys?" she smiled.

"N-Nothing, Phox-chan, un." Deidara pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Mm-hm. Well, are you all heading home then?"

"Yeah, un. Danna's very sleepy." Deidara smirked in his direction and he glared back.

"Um, do you think you guys could drive me home then?" Phox asked with a small, false smile.

"Who drove you here?" Sasori asked, giving a yawn.

"Aaron; but he's going home... which is wherever the blondes are." Phox laughed.

"... Alright then. Let's get going." Sasori yawned one last time then led them from the theater.

Phox trailed behind the two. She envied how they could hold hands and act so casual. They had no secrets to hide. She jumped when someone grabbed her wrist and twirled her around. She sighed, knowing who she would see when she looked up. So she didn't, just stared at the bare chest crushing her face in the hug.

"Aaron... let go before I rip your balls off." She mumbled.

Sasori and Deidara paused to see their friend wasn't with them. They retraced their steps to find her locking lips with Aaron. They exchanged a glance then went back to their car. Sasori started the car as Deidara took out his phone. He dialed Phox's number and was slightly surprised when Aaron answered the phone.

"Oi fucker, put Phox on now, hm." Sasori nearly had a heart attack at Deidara's sudden Hidan-like attitude.

"What the hell, brat?" Sasori whispered.

"I don't like him. I'm sure Hidan would agree, un." Deidara hissed back then returned the phone to his ear, "Yeah, Phox? Who is that guy anyway?" He paused, listening. "... Your boyfriend? He seems a bit..." He listens again, frowning. "Alright, un, but keep your phone on you and no sex."

"OF COURSE FUCKING NOT!" Sasori heard her scream.

"... Just want to make sure nothing happens to you while your dads are away, un." Deidara answered with a chuckle. "Mm-hm. Good night."

"Well?" Sasori asked him.

"She said that she'll be fine and she's spending the night at that guy's house, un." Deidara sighed.

"Hm. I'll try to get a hold of Kakuzu tonight then." Sasori said, finally pulling out of the parking lot.\

* * *

1238 – Word Count

Sorry for adding some of my originals here. They might serve an entertaining purpose later on... Or not... Any hoo: Take my newest poll and vote for this story so you can get updates more often.


	29. Chapter 29

I JUST MUGHT MAKE THIS GOAL OF 30 CHAPTERS!:

Blood Drenched Scorpion- AU Fanfic

WARNINGS:

**Yaoi** Smut

Language

An American knowing nothing of Tokyo in charge of the story. *Lee thumbs up*

Very Possible OOC

OC's

Pairings: SasoDei, KakuHida, KisaIta, My Usuals...

* * *

Two days after the movie release, Madara was to return. Zetsu-san went to gather Konan, Tobi, and his twin at the restaurant while they were on lunch break with the others once he received the call. He found Deidara and Sasori were also eating with them. Zetsu-kun was the first to spot his brother and gave a wave.

"What's up?" He called.

"Let's go. You too, Tobi and Konan." He instructed.

"Where you all headed, un?" Deidara asked, breaking away from Sasori's eyes.

"Airport."

The four of them left the couple to stare dumbly after. Konan took the driver seat of the boss's car. The elder twin took passenger and informed them that Madara was returning. It was the day everyone was dreading. Sasori would tell his lover that his closest friends were never coming back. They arrived in less than an hour and Konan and Zetsu-san left to fetch Madara. Once they had left, Zetsu-kun gave Tobi a sly look.

"Since we're alone," He breathed close to the masked boy's face, "what would you like to do?"

–

Madara waited patiently, searching for his employees. He spotted his lover's green hair soon enough.

"Zetsu." He found his way through the crowd to greet him and Konan.

"Madara-sama... are they ever going to return?" Konan asked softly, taking his bag.

"No. However the two of them are loving every inch of each other." Madara replied.

"Are you sure you don't mean 'loving every moment with each other'?" Zetsu blinked.

"..." Madara said nothing and they arrived at their car.

Zetsu-san opened the back door for Konan. His twin was playing patty cake with Tobi and waved when he saw Madara. Madara smiled back crookedly. Konan laughed, smoothing out her skirt before sitting next to them.

"Did they say anything about Deidara-senpai?" Tobi asked.

"They're leaving him in Sasori's caressing hands."

"Are you sure you don't mean 'capable hands'?" Zetsu-san sighed.

"..." Again he said nothing and they started for home.

–

Sasori led Deidara back to their apartment. He hadn't managed to get a hold of Kakuzu but he did leave a message concerning Phox. Phox was still living in her parents' abandoned apartment but Aaron spent nights over on weekends. Though nothing could be heard from above their own apartment. Sasori closed the door behind them with a foot then joined Deidara on the couch. They got a new entertainment center recently.

"Hey Danna... why did Madara return alone. Where are Kakuzu and Hidan, un?" He asked, nuzzling against Sasori's shoulder.

"Um... well," Sasori took a deep breath. "They aren't on vacation."

"An away business trip, un?" Deidara questioned.

"Er, yeah."

"When are they returning though, un?"

"They're not."

The room went silent save the television. The redhead could feel the blonde tense. He frowned when he pulled away to look at him with wide blue eyes. He looked away from them, placing his hands on Deidara's.

"No... un, No! They can't be!" Deidara started to cry to Sasori's dismay.

"Deidara, sh!" He pulled the blonde's head to his chest and stroked his long hair.

"They're supposed to be immortal, un. They always were joking but..." Sasori's eyes widened then he laughed.

"No, no, brat. They're not dead!"

"Wha? Then where are they, hm? When are they coming back, un?" Deidara tore himself from Sasori's embrace.

"They've run off... eloped." Sasori answered.

"You're just saying that, un!" Deidara started to roughly rub his tears away.

"No, I'm not. Madara opened a new company overseas. Kakuzu was put in charge and he took Hidan with him. They had a marriage planned ever since you left High School. Now that they're back in America (a state that allows it), they can fulfill that plan."

"B-but, Kakuzu would never spend that kind of money, un!"

"Which is why he's been working so hard to get promoted and raise the funding necessary." Sasori placed a hand to Deidara's cheek and ran a thumb lightly over his lips.

"Why wouldn't they tell me though, un?" Deidara's lip quivered, but not in sadness.

"They haven't even told their daughter yet, brat." Sasori brought his lips to Deidara's, "We're not sure why they're keeping it secret."

He connected and sent his tongue to lick the other man's lips. His hand started to run along his back in soothing circles. Deidara moaned and they started their battle for dominance. Sasori let Deidara think he'd one for once before he turned the tables. His hand slid under Deidara's shirt, running a finger over the fourth mouth. He pushed him into the couch, moving his mouth to the blonde's neck. He was just about to pull off his pants when they heard a knock.

Sasori growled and got off of the couch. Deidara used a pillow to hide his erection. Sasori opened the door to reveal Phox. She smirked at the scowl he wore. She stepped past him and into the apartment. She waved to Deidara and he returned it with a blush.

"Well Phox? What the hell did you interrupt us for?" Sasori fumed.

"Madara has returned. Why haven't my fathers?" She asked, suddenly expressionless.

"Well... they've gone and-"

"Eloped." Phox finished Sasori's answer with a smile.

"If you knew then why did you ask and interrupt us?" Sasori grumbled, joining Deidara on the couch as Phox stood in front of them.

"You both know about the upcoming anniversary for our company right?"

"Uh, yeah." The couple exchanged a confused glance then returned their attention to the redhead.

"Madara-sama told me we'll be having it at the new location." She grinned.

"You mean the one Kakuzu's in charge of, un?" Deidara gaped.

"No, you stupid blonde, the new, new one that we could _totally _**not** afford." Phox replied dryly, rolling her eyes, "Yes, the one my father is in charge of. We're heading overseas for the opening ceremony and anniversary tomorrow for a few days. So... Let's get packing."

* * *

1037 – Word Count

Next Chapter WILL be the last... it might be longer though, for your enjoyment.

IT WILL BE A SPECIAL CHAPTER!


	30. Chapter 30

Whoot! Sorry for the delay... Gonna be a lot of time skips, but not big ones, more like scene changes:

Blood Drenched Scorpion- AU Fanfic

WARNINGS:

**Yaoi Smut - SasoDei & KakuHida**

Language

An American knowing nothing of Tokyo in charge of the story. *Lee thumbs up*

Very Possible OOC

OC's

Pairings: SasoDei, KakuHida, KisaIta, My Usuals...

* * *

Phox stood outside by the company's shuttle bus waiting for the others to arrive. The first to show was Sasori with Deidara trailing sleepily behind. After all, Sasori was known for his promptness. Itachi and Kisame were the next to arrive, climbing into the bus without a word. Phox remained outside until the twins arrived with Madara and Tobi. Once Konan had arrived, she boarded the bus as well, squeezing next to Sasori.

They arrived at the airport in hardly no time at all. Konan could drive fast when she needed to. Thanks to Tobi's need of his stuffed animals, it took awhile for Kisame to stuff the stuffed critters in the luggage hold. Now that bag was sitting on the masked boy's lap and valuable time was wasted. Of course, the effort of having to shove the bag in a cramped space left Kisame dehydrated and Phox was left to fetch some food and drink.

They had pulled away but Konan had felt they forgot something. Halfway to the airport she remembered when her phone rang. She abruptly turned the van around, sending Phox to the floor. Her brother, Pein boarded, squeezing next to Madara. Then they were off once more.

"Nobody has any concealed weapons, right?" Madara looked at Phox.

"Nope." She smiled innocently.

"Nice try, Phox." Konan sighed, holding out a bag.

Phox gave a sigh, digging into her boot to pull out a dagger. The others watched in awe as she began revealing a wide variety of weapons from her person. Once Konan was sure she had finished, she turned to Madara. He heaved a sigh then added a revolver to the sack. Zetsu, both twins, added pocket knives of their own. Then she held a bag for Pein to place his piercings in until they made it to America. Poor Sasori was new to the whole routine and worried when every single person turned to his Deidara.

"Now then, Deidara. You've finally earned your admittance near an airport. I don't want a repeat of last time's incident." Phox drawled.

"I have no idea what you're talking abou- Let me go, Kisame, hm!" Kisame had wrapped his arms around the blonde restraining him while Itachi snatched his hip pouch. "Give that back, un!"

"No explosives."

"Damn... un..."

Sasori gave a dark chuckle at his brat's pout. Konan put away the bag of weaponry, hiding it under the bus driver's seat. Atari and Suki would drive it back once they returned from their anniversary. The moment they made it past security, they had to rush to the plane. Luckily, the plane had many vacant seats. Every couple got to sit together. Although Konan, Pein, and Phox sat with strangers.

–

"Calm down, bitch." Kakuzu sighed, catching a plate that Hidan had thrown at his head.

"I refuse to wear a fucking dress, BASTARD!" He screeched.

"I never said you had to!" He snarled back, "Why would I waste money on something so stupid!"

"So you think I'm stupid?" Hidan misunderstood, storming out of their new kitchen.

Kakuzu took calming breaths before following after his fiance. They had been getting into many fights and quarrels over the wedding plans. Kakuzu trying his damnedest to please his lover while keeping a budget. Their wedding would be tomorrow and they were pretty far behind. Some foolish new secretary that had been helping with the wedding, with many other soon-to-be new employees, had brought a dress forgetting that Kakuzu was getting married to another man.

Good help was so hard to find these days; especially in America. At least they had the vows down and knew what they were to do. Kakuzu found Hidan in front of the two story house (excluding the basement & attic) and wrapped his arms around his waist. Hidan took no notice, jaw dropped as he kept his eyes trained straight in front. Kakuzu followed the gaze and his jaw dropped as well. A bus pulled up and out stepped their friends from Tokyo.

Phox ran to them first, throwing herself at them. They returned her hug while Deidara started to jog up to them as well. Before they knew it, it was a group hug. Everyone broke apart save Kakuzu, Hidan, and Phox.

"What are you all doing here?" Kakuzu was the first to ask.

"I should ask you two mother fucking bastards that." Phox growled.

"Language and temper, Phox." Madara reminded her as she stepped away to join the others to glare accusingly at the 'Immortal Duo'.

"Come inside, I guess..." Kakuzu sighed, turning back to the house.

Hidan suddenly remembered the wedding dress was still on display. He ran ahead of them and into the living room. He snatched up the repulsive light colored dress then rushed to take it to their master bedroom upstairs. Meanwhile, Kakuzu had led his former cohorts to the living room and waited patiently for Hidan to return. He hurried down, pulling on a tank top since he usually walked around half-naked. He joined Kakuzu on the loveseat.

"So when's the wedding, hm?" Deidara asked.

"How did you-" Kakuzu cut off Hidan with, "Madara."

"Zetsu and Tobi, actually." Madara corrected them.

The couple shot a glare at the accused. Deidara frowned at them, impatiently waiting the answer.

"It's... tomorrow." Hidan finally managed.

"But so is everything else!" Kisame pointed out.

"... We're having the ceremony on the day of the stupid thing... It was all Madara's idea though." Kakuzu sighed.

"You guys are going public?" Itachi blinked.

"No. They'll be having it just before the thing starts." Madara assured.

"Hidan, can I speak to you, un?" Deidara asked Hidan, whom had kept his silence, a rarity for all.

"Yeah, come with me. Not in that fucking way, Phox." He glared before she could make a remark.

Deidara followed Hidan out of the living room to the bedroom upstairs. He plopped down on the bed, stretching. Deidara remained standing, his mouth pulled down in a frown as he watched his old friend stretch, carefree. He cleared his throat and Hidan sat up, smirking.

"Well, bitch, what the fuck do you want to say?" He laughed.

"Why?"

"Why what? I love him, he's the fucking sex, he cares about me -althoughit'shardtobelieve-, and–"

"No, un! Why didn't you tell me?" Deidara interrupted.

"Oh. Damn, I don't know. You're one to kinda... overreact. I mean, fuck, remember when you found that frilly underwear in my room?"

"That was completely different, un!" Deidara fumed, face a light red upon recalling that day.

"You put him in the fucking hospital, again! And whose underwear was it in the end, dumbass?"

"... Yours..." Deidara blushed further, looking at the blood red floor.

"Yes, they were mine. Not some slutty secretary's underwear. Fuck man, that was more embarrassing for me than you! I had been hoping you would've claimed them as Phox's." He sighed.

"She would never wear something like that, un." Deidara laughed then suddenly deadpanned, "Wait... You're just trying to distract me, hm."

"No shit, Sherlock. Seriously though, you overreact and you're my best friend; shit, more like a fucking brother. I thought a clean break would be best. I'm not a very good influence nor friend for someone like you." He grinned halfheartedly.

"Bullshit, un." Deidara scoffed.

"Oh?"

"You could have told me and I wouldn't have overrea- what is that, un!" Deidara suddenly stopped, pointing to the ring Hidan was fiddling with and rushing over.

"You were saying? It's just a fuckin' wedding ring, seriously." he smirked, placing it back in the box on the bedside table.

"Wha? Bu-But that's! Congratulations, Hidan-chan, un!" Deidara threw himself at the startled Jashinist.

"OVERREACTING!" He managed to exclaim as the blonde started to choke him; with his hands.

"I can't believe you two! You didn't tell your best fucking friend, un! Are you forgetting it's thanks to me your two are even fucking together?" He continued to wring Hidan's neck until he grew exhausted and pulled back.

"Jashin, bitch! Are you satisfied now?" He panted, rubbing his sore neck.

"Only if I get to come to the wedding, un." He panted.

"Of course, dumb bitch, I never said you fucking weren't." Hidan sighed, "After we moved I realized I couldn't handle a clean break. I'm such a fucking pussy."

"Why didn't you call me then, hm?" Deidara rose a brow.

"...I uh... left my phone at the apartment." Hidan blushed, avoiding Deidara's eyes.

"And Kakuzu, hm? Don't tell me Mr. Perfect forgot something."

"Um, actually..." Hidan chuckled nervously, "I broke it..."

"And he didn't replace it because...?"

"It's too expensive and in case you haven't noticed; there's a lot of fucking shit coming up." Hidan sighed, growing impatient.

"Oh right." Deidara blinked.

He soon joined Hidan on the bed and they started to converse further. They mainly caught up on what the other missed. Hidan choked when he heard his friend had given Sasori his virginity. Deidara was equally surprised when Hidan informed the blonde of the secretary's screw up with the dress. They continued their conversation until Kakuzu entered the bedroom.

"Hidan get your ass back in the kitchen before I claim it again." He growled.

"Fuck you, fuck-face! I said save it for the fucking _honeymoon_." Apparently, something he said struck a nerve in the miser for Hidan was in the kitchen after a single blink of Deidara's blue eyes.

"Fucking marriage. Fucking honeymoon. _Not_ fucking Hidan." Kakuzu grumbled under breath.

"He actually proposed celibacy, un?" Deidara hiccuped.

"Yeah... until the honeymoon. Been refused sex for about three week. Let's just say there's no fucking way he'll be walking the same after our honeymoon." He chuckled darkly.

–

They all sat around the table, which was fairly large for only two tenants. Hidan had made a tuna casserole, much to Kisame's horror and Phox's pleasure. She hated fish and seafood, tuna being the only exception. In fact, tuna was a favorite and with pasta that made it even better. Once they were finished, there was a knock at the door. Tobi went to answer, shrieking that Tobi was a good boy. He returned moments later with a young girl with long, dark blue hair. Everyone noticed she held a bag for suits.

"Hidan-sama, I'm so sorry for bringing you the wrong outfit!" She stuttered, bowing her head while the addressed went over to take her bundle.

"Hinata-kun... how the fuck could you mistake me for a fucking bitch?" Hidan smirked, "Now help me with the dress."

Deidara snickered while everyone stood or sat confused. He looked over to Kakuzu whom was just getting up to follow the pair.

"New secretary seems pretty shy, un."

"She's more Hidan's personal slave than my secretary now. Besides, I have a few others." He shrugged then continued upstairs to help his fiance change when Hinata returned, blushing with the dress in hand. No doubt Hidan had already started to strip before she had the chance to leave... again.

–

The group of Akatsuki employees sat around the living room, waiting for Hidan to reappear with Kakuzu. They showed up but the others were disappointed to find them in their pajamas.

"Do you all have somewhere to crash?" Kakuzu asked.

"Zetsu, Zetsu, and Tobi will be staying with me at a hotel. Pein and Konan included." Madara answered.

"So we need a room for Sasori and Deidara and Kisame and Itachi. Phox can sleep with us tonight."

"Objection." Phox cried, much to everyone's surprise.

"What do you mean? You love sleeping in our bed..." Deidara detected a hint of pouting in Kakuzu's voice.

"I'm going to spend the night in a mansion near here." She replied.

"With who?" Kakuzu demanded.

"Is it with that one friend of yours? The one that looked like the devil's spawn from your movie?" Sasori questioned.

"Maybe..." She looked away with a slight blush.

"The one that was snogging you after hitting on that one twin, un?" Deidara huffed.

"You were what?" Kakuzu's eye twitched.

"The one you bring to the apartment every week night?" Itachi added.

"Please tell me this was a girl, Phox." Kakuzu hoped.

"Um... His name is Aaron and well... We're dating and have been since you two abandoned me..."

All was silent while Kakuzu glared down on his adopted child. She glared back. The glaring only stopped when yet another knock came at the front door. They watched in curiosity while Tobi scrambled back to the front door. He reappeared moments later with a girl around Phox's age.

"Heya, Ai." The red head greeted, skipping over to her side.

"You ready? Aaron and Kirai are waiting." She girl gave a stretch and Phox gave a nod.

"See you tomorrow, pops." She smirked, snatching up her luggage.

"Glad to know that there will be another girl with her..." Kakuzu mumbled when the door closed.

–

"Danna~ I need a shower, un." Deidara moaned lowly, rubbing against Sasori.

"Hmn, is that an invite, brat?" Sasori purred, pulling Deidara to the guest bathroom, "Are you sure your friends won't mind the mess or waste of hot water?"

"Who cares, un... I say they deserve it for deserting me." Deidara replied, connecting their lips.

Sasori smirked before licking Deidara's lips for entrance. Once it was granted, he started on the blonde's pants while Deidara took care of Sasori's. Their mouths broke contact and they finished undressing the other. Sasori left Deidara to turn on and test the water, instead occupying himself with the view. Deidara turned around, rolling his eyes at Sasori's action. He stepped into the shower, closely followed by the puppet. They started with it being a normal shower visit; Sasori gently running soapy fingers through the long blonde locks before him.

Once Deidara's hair was washed, he pulled it into a loose bun to prevent it from getting dirty again. He turned around to face Sasori, rubbing their erections together. Sasori bit back his moan, relying on Deidara to make the arousing sounds. He trailed his hands down Deidara's back to grope him with a smirk. Deidara nuzzled into the crook of his neck in response then slid down, never breaking contact with his Danna.

"What are you doing Deidah!" Sasori jolted in surprise when the blonde took him in.

He rested his hands on the top of his head, trying not to undo the bun. Blue eyes looked up at brown eyes and Sasori's breathing became ragged. He closed his eyes, no longer able to handle watching the show sanely. Deidara grinned with this knowledge, giving a slight nip to his member. Meanwhile, his own hand reached for his neglected erection.

"Dei-dar-ah..." Sasori panted his warning moments before...

"Hm... tasty, Danna." Deidara laughed, licking his lips while Sasori flushed.

"Sh-Shut up, brat! It's the water, I swear." He stuttered, avoiding those ridiculing blue eyes.

"I'm ashamed, Sasori-no-Danna, you usually last before me." He held up his clean hands.

"... Turn your ass around. Now." Sasori growled in response.

Deidara rolled his eyes, giving Sasori's lower head one last lick before he obeyed. He placed his hands on the wall and let Sasori reposition behind him accordingly. The taller took a deep breath and shivered when he felt one of Sasori's prod his entrance. The front wasn't left alone for long though and Deidara felt he'd explode with the pleasure.

"Fuck, knock it ah-off, D-Danna. Take me now!" He managed through clenched teeth.

"Very well, Dei-chan."

He removed his fingers abruptly and placed his tip where they had been removed from. Deidara took another deep breath and cried out as his puppet master made his way in. Sasori soon received aid up front when Deidara returned his hand to lick whatever skin it could find. Sasori's thrusts gained speed and lost rhythm in no time. This brought more frequent, loud moans from his uke until they felt the end nearing.

"D-Dann~ah!"

"Deidar...ah..."

They let the water run down their bodies for a bit before Sasori decided to withdraw. He was still panting when Deidara moved to wash himself once more. He turned off the water and Sasori stepped out for a towel. Once they dried and returned to their temporary room, Deidara curled up against Sasori. They released a blissful sigh before drifting off to sleep in peace.

–

The morning of the wedding soon arrived for our favorite characters of Naruto known as Akatsuki... Jashin help us all...

–

"Kakuzu! Where the fuck is my hair gel?" Deidara grumbled at Hidan's early morning outburst.

He turned to look at Sasori whom was also waking up thanks to Hidan. The two artists got the guest room just under the soon-to-be-married couple while Kisame and Itachi got the living room and pull out couch bed. Sasori crept from under the covers and reached out for the nearest blunt object. Deidara, realizing his plan, jumped up and snatched the lamp.  
"Now now, Danna, they're getting married today, un." He soothed, setting the lamp back on the night stand while Sasori grumbled, shuffling to the bathroom.

Deidara smiled and threw on some clothes. He hurried upstairs and opened the main bedroom door. Kakuzu was on the bed, pulling on some pants. He spotted the blonde and indicated to a door leading to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and waited for Hidan to let him in. He stepped inside and Hidan closed the door behind before Kakuzu could peek inside.

"Can you help me with this stupid fucking bow tie?" Hidan scowled, pointing to his neck.

"Couldn't find your hair gel, hm?" Deidara smirked.

"Can you fix my hair then?" He huffed, reaching past the blonde to grab a comb.

"Gladly, un." Deidara laughed, taking the comb.

–

Soon all members of the house were gathered in the living room. They weren't wearing formal wedding suits, save Kakuzu and Hidan, just the nicest clothes they owned. Soon after all were assembled, the group that stayed at a hotel arrived. They all boarded the new company's shuttle bus when they received a call from Phox.

"She should be just up ahead, Konan, hm." Deidara pointed out a large house with a car in the drive.

"Alright, I'll go in and fetch her." Sasori offered since he was closest to the door.

They watched him jog to the front door and knock. He waited for awhile which, to Sasori, was too long. He was about to turn around when something flew out the door, bowling him over. It was a girl with waist-length blue hair. She blinked her blue eyes then hurried to her feet, helping Sasori up with her.

"Sorry Sasori, Phox is on her way out. She's gotta get dressed." The girl laughed before jumping off the porch as a pink haired boy rushed out after her.

"Get back here, damn you!" he shouted.

"You'll have to forgive them. Cat and Ares fight over the smallest of things... this time it was over his cock size..." Phox snickered, passing Sasori to get to the bus.

He followed after silently. He tried not to dwell on her words. She climbed in and squeezed in, next to Kakuzu. He returned to Deidara's side and they were off again. They arrived, much to everyone's confusion, at the new company grounds.

"Atari and Suki should be here by now according to Madara." Zetsu-san mumbled.

"They're coming too, un?" Deidara questioned.

"Who else is going to fucking wed us under Jashin-sama?" Hidan scoffed.

"Kakuzu actually agreed?" Itachi found the thought difficult to process.

"Of course... after Hidan told me about the... ceremony..." Kakuzu's blush went noticed for he was without his mask for a change.

"Wait... and just what kind of ceremony is this?" Kisame bit back a laugh.

"The private kind, of course." Atari boarded half way then stepped out.

Phox stood up and followed Kakuzu and Hidan out the bus. In no time the others joined Atari just inside a building for special occasions. He led them to a large room with many tables surrounding a dance floor.

"You all will wait here while I take Kakuzu and Hidan to a separate room. After they have joined before Jashin they will return to you and the party will begin." Atari explained calmly then added, "Phox is welcome to follow us for now."

–

Phox was given a room directly next to the one her fathers were led to. She was stunned to meet Suki there, looking out a window. She joined to see Atari on the other side, standing in front of Hidan and Kakuzu. She noticed a Jashinist symbol drawn on the ground around them. She glanced over at Suki whom looked to her in turn.

"Don't worry, they can't see us. After all, they need witnesses." He explained with a grin, "They also deserve to believe they have privacy."

"So my guess was correct... the ceremony is-"

"Yep, now hush and watch." Atari arrived suddenly, making Phox's hair stand on end.

"Eh... won't be the first time, I suppose..." She sighed, turning her attention back to the window.

The three were quite startled to find that her parents had already stripped to their boxers. Kakuzu helped ease Hidan to lay on the floor in the diagram. To one side lay what looked like a dagger. Phox groaned, not one for excessive bloodshed. Kakuzu picked up the dagger, lips moving as though in prayer as he trailed the dagger across Hidan's exposed torso. The bottom male shuddered with impatience and lust. Phox's interest reared, straining to see what her adopted father was etching on his lover's skin. It looked like his name in kanji.

"Aw, that's so sweet. I wonder if Aaron will do something like that..." She trailed when Kakuzu finished, laying a trail of kisses.

It was almost sickeningly sweet and brought relief when she noticed he was biting to draw more blood. Kakuzu's patience was wearing thin so he did the expected, shredding Hidan's boxers to reveal his erection. The larger took no time in devouring it, obviously taking pleasure in whatever Hidan had been screaming. The brunette pulled away early, shedding his remaining clothing. Hidan smirked and flipped over to give his seme a better access.

By this time, despite having walked in on the two more than once, Phox was quite red. Kakuzu wore a sadistic smirk as he simply shoved in, skipping preparation. Hidan's mouth opened in an unheard scream then bit his lip. Kakuzu laughed at this but leaned in to lick the blood from his lips as if apologizing. In no time he had already pulled out only to slam back in then repeat. Off to the side, Phox could tell Atari and Suki had been turned on by this and prayed they wouldn't start this 'ceremony' as well. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a muffled shout. Hidan had released already and his partner was soon to follow.

They pulled apart rather reluctantly and Kakuzu went to gather their clothes. She turned to ask Suki and Atari a question, only to find them leaving the room. With a start, she followed after.

–

Sasori looked away from Deidara's face when he heard Kakuzu and Hidan returning with Phox close behind. Something was different about the two of them though. Kakuzu didn't seem as grumpy as he had been and Hidan was beaming. Phox looked a bit pink as well and hurried over to sit at the main table. Everyone got up from where they were seated and joined around the newlyweds.

"Well, well, Kakuzu, for someone deprived of sex for the past few weeks you're looking pretty cheery, hm." Deidara smirked.

"Huh... so that's how you got Kakuzu to agree then, Hidan..." Suki arrived with Atari.

"Fuck yeah! I got him wrapped around my fucking finger!" Hidan snickered softly.

And we end this story now by saying Hidan was left unable to walk for the length of the honeymoon, Sasori and Deidara live happily ever after together, and that Aaron proposed to Phox.

* * *

4142 – Word Count

36730 – Rough Total Word Count

Wow... I actually made an ending... I... am so proud of myself. :D

This was for BloodDrenchedScorpion and I hope I met ye expectations.

Now to finish a KakuHida MPreg... then KakuHida Fluff... then a sequel to a previous request...

Shoot... I'm forgetting the overdue KisaIta stuff too...

Jashin help me to never fill my plate this full again...

I also have to judge a contest and create the prizes...

_-head/desk-_

_PS – This chapter is roughly 6 pages..._


End file.
